The Ascension of the Ancients
by 115SecretsToUnveil
Summary: (Sequel to The Will of the Ancients) Two decades have passed and Edward Richtofen finds himself beyond the trenches of war and in a top-secret, weapons factory of Group 935. But is life here better...or worse? Prepare for the descent into madness and treachery; the astonishing revelations and truths behind the zombies, the Ancients, the Masters, and the element 115.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1 of the sequel!**

**Welcome to the sequel to _The Will of the Ancients._ If you haven't read it, then this one might not make much sense! It's a direct continuation to The Will of the Ancients! :) **

**I Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks (-kind of-) - Continued -<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - No...don't cry...it'll be okay, I swear!

**Ciriajacobs** - Thanks so much for the review and follow. You are AWESOME, too. LOL

**YourBestFriendAizen** - I can seeee you! 0_0 Herp-Derp!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ascension of the Ancients<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p>I. The Beginning of the End<p>

_Time: 4:00 P.M._

_Date: August 4th 1939_

_Location: Armory of Berlin, Germany. General's Head Quarters._

General Edward Richtofen stared at the letter that sat upon his desk. The Group 935 symbol was on the cover; A fist holding a ball of energy and the numbers 935 stamped within the circle. He examined it carefully, staring at the familiar handwriting. It had been a long time since he'd seen that symbol. A long time since he'd seen that handwriting. But he hadn't forgotten. Over two decades had passed, and he still remembered this, what this meant.

They were back.

He wondered if it was a good thing. He wondered what the contents said. He wondered if it said what he thought it said. His mind burned with curiosity until he felt it would melt with the intense heat of the room. He sighed and picked it up, albeit reluctantly.

He opened it quickly and read:

_Dear Edward,_

_It had been a long time since any correspondence had occurred between us. I am concerned by what this means. If you refuse what is here I will understand, but I still urge you to read it and reconsider if your answer is no. _

_For the second time, I wish to invite you back into Group 935. This time, we are receiving funds from the Nazi Party and have no need for the Illuminati. If all goes well, then we will soon have enough money to stand on our own. For now, the Group is stable. I also wanted to tell you that a new source of Ununpentium has been discovered and shipments of the element have arrived at our base, which, I grant you, is much better equipped then our last one. This was also given to us by the Nazi Party. It is my sincere wish that you will take up this offer again. If so, then read the instructions attached to make it to the base._

_With sincerity, Ludwig Maxis_

(Instructions)

_On the ides August, catch the eleven train south. Tell a fellow dressed all in black in the first carriage "935. The Giant is waking." He will then say, "Ununpentium is power." he will proceed to give you further directions. He has a description of you and will recognize you. Once you have memorized this note, burn all of it._

The general was not pleased to receive such a letter. He had not forgotten the fact how disastrously the last attempt to do any good with the element had failed. He was also acutely aware of the fact that Maxis, who had not bothered to contact him all these years, had called him Edward. Not General Richtofen, the way he would've preferred. He would have even been okay with General. Or General Edward. Maybe even Doctor Richtofen. But to him, Edward was simply outrageous. He sighed.

Every cell in his body wanted to refuse the proposition. But his heart was for science. And ideas had burned in his mind over the last several years of technology that utilized the element. He was sure he could recall some of them if he tried. He opened a lockbox under his desk and placed the letter within. Figuring he could decide on it later.

Unfortunately, his hand knocked something else out of the lockbox. It was a worn monochromatic photograph of a woman with dark, thick hair and a gracious smile that had once brought some comfort to the General's heart.

The truth was as black and white as the photograph, though. He'd never see that smile in life again. Or hear the lovely, strong voice that accompanied it. Or see the shining hazel-green eyes watching him with hopefulness.

He shook himself mentally and place the photograph back, locking the box up. He stood up and crossed the room, opening his door and walking outside. Two guards saluted him quickly, not meeting his gaze. He ignored them and walked quickly down the long hallway leading out to the courtyard. It was unpleasantly warm outside. He swiftly walked passed through the courtyard and into a sideroom. He walked down another hallway and gritted his teeth as he came to a doorway. He hesitated to open it, preparing for what-or who-he would see.

Finally, he entered the room beyond the door.

"Well, General Edward Richtofen is it now? You've certainly have been a busy-body these last few years." A man within said, his voice accented strangely. His cold blue eyes were calculating, his consummate face emotionless.

Richtofen managed to make his response halfway polite. "Walram Fleischer," he stated like he'd just tasted something bitter. "I will be honest. I have worked hard to get here."

"Ah yes. Forgive my mannerism, the heat is just terrible this year. By the way, have you managed to get that item? Your successes will only save your skin so many times."

He cut right to the chase, typical. Richtofen was also annoyed the man had came in person instead of sending a messenger, as was usual.

"Right, so you said ten years ago." The general pointed out. It was actually the last time he'd seen the man in person.

Waram laughed humorlessly. "My patience is very long, yes...but it is finally running out."

"Ja, and why is it you still look so young?"

"Do not blow me off." He said, glaring daggers at the General.

"Or else what?" Richtofen dared.

Walram sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "Or else this," he said, pulling a black pistol out of his bag and aiming it right at the General's chest.

Richtofen felt a ferocious stab of anger and a slight hint of fear. Finally he sat down across from the Illuminati man and said, "You really like the pistol, don't you? Okay then, my contacts have tracked the device to a museum in the U.S. Fortunately, they have no idea what they hold."

"Location?" Walram asked, tucking his gun out of sight. He looked like nothing had happened.

"New York." Richtofen handed the man a paper.

Walram took it and looked through it, studying a picture on the paper.

"Well, looks like we got a winner. You are so much more useful than your...father...was. Most likely, he used this device often to go off the charts. We want it back." He stood up. "Oh, and for future reference. Don't be such an ass. When it comes to this business, I have no qualms where the bullets need to land."

He walked out the door without another word.

_Verdammt! _To say Richtofen was pissed was like saying a mountain was a molehill.

He'd had every intention of that going very differently, but it hadn't. Now, he was unsure how much longer the Illuminati would want payment for his father's 'crimes' as Walram called them. How much longer would he live in their good graces before something not so good happened? He leaned forward, running his fingers through his dark hair, greying around the temples somewhat from continued stress. He had to figure out how to escape the Illuminati. Maybe Maxis's invitation would be his best bet.

So, for the love of science and a need to escape those who harassed him often, he would accept the letter's invitation.

Even if it meant he'd technically lose his status here as General.

* * *

><p>The train that Richtofen had boarded an hour ago rolled to a stop at the factory. The shifty man on the first train he had took had told Richtofen to take this one after disembarking that train. He was soon climbing out along with several other men his eyes landing on the 'base'.<p>

He stared at the sheer size of the factory. Maxis hadn't lied about this place being better than their last base. _Der Riese: waffenfabrik_ was engraved in a large metal sign over the impressive, iron double doors leading into the massive compound just on the edge of a city known as Breslau. Two security guards were standing on either side, making newcomers turn out there pockets and show proof of acceptance into the facility. Group 935 was bigger and better than ever it seemed.

He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Richtofen stood there, decked out in his uniform and a small pistol at his waist to give him some comfort. He trusted no one, afterall. He reexamined the card that the man on the train had give him before moving to join the line.

He made it into the facility, the guards recognizing the General. Unfortunately, they said, they would have to take his pistol until he was approved to carry it. He had accepted, albeit regretfully. He now found himself staring around a large courtyard where the new arrivals were gathering. He was a little uneasy to see various races of different countries.

Why would Group 935 become global? It reminded him too much of what the Illuminati was like.

He could hear two men speaking in a rapid-fire Asian language. Upon further listening, he found others speaking in many languages like Dutch, French and even what seemed to be English, some with American accents. He didn't know why, but Americans always bugged him with their care-free lifestyles, as if the world would hand them everything as they watched baseball, drove in motorcars, ate apple-pies, and raised their children to do the same.

He could also pick out other languages he couldn't properly identify. He hoped these foreigners could speak German, or things could get difficult. It wasn't so much that he was racist, but the fact was that he knew the threat of the oncoming war now that Hitler was chancellor of Germany would send many packing back home.

Unless they just didn't care. Which he doubted seriously.

He walked up to a small group of men speaking, thankfully, in German to ask what was going on there when someone called his name.

"Doctor Richtofen!" The voice said.

It had been a while since someone had addressed him that way. He turned and saw a young man hurrying towards him. He looked to be about twenty. He had sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and he looked very familiar to Richtofen.

"Who are you?" He asked as the man reached him and offered his hand to shake.

"Oh, I was just a kid when you last saw me. I'm Kline Schuster!" He said, looking a little embarrassed.

Richtofen, for the first time in a very long time, smiled. He shook the younger man's hand.

"You look very much like your father did." Richtofen complimented. At least one thing good was happening today.

"So I've been told!" The younger man said, looking equally pleased at the chance meeting.

"Und how is your mother?" It was good to have a normal conversation for once. He hadn't had one since Emily had...

Kline stated. "She's fine, better now that the Nazis have finally turned things around for Germany! And she's very happy that I am here, doing the thing I love, which is studying higher sciences."

"Yes, just like your father, indeed."

Kline was about to speak but was interrupted.

"All right, gentlemen, your attention please!" Someone called over a microphone to the noisy crowd of workers and soldiers based there.

It was Maxis, who looked about the same for some strange reason or another, even though some twenty-odd years had passed since Richtofen had last seen him. It bugged Richtofen to no end that this man hadn't seemed to age one bit. What was he? 60? 70? Younger? Older? After the time in France...he'd seemed younger afterward which confused Edward to no end. He decided not to dwell on it.

"Thank you. I would like to officially welcome you to Group 935. Here we will explore science as it has never been explored before!" Doctor Ludwig Maxis started.

Once everyone had quieted down and was paying him attention, he started again with what seemed a well-rehearsed speech. He must have been a pretty good speaker, too, with his deep, parade-ground voice that was unique because he held everyone's full attention throughout the entire thing.

"Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you to Group 935. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has uncovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or with your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. In your lockers in your designated rooms you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifesto get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind."

He finished his speech walked down from the podium, face grave and deep in thought.

This was a lot different than it had once been, Richtofen noted.

After the first couple of hours with the multi-race group which involved a tour of the factory, learning where all of the facilities were, and finding their rooms, General Richtofen was less than pleased. He immediately requested a private audience with Doctor Maxis as soon as he could get away from the tour. Surprisingly enough, it was granted to him.

As they took a seat at the small table in the office, Richtofen got the feeling that their old friendship was non-existent at this point.

"Maxis, what is the meaning of this?" Were the first words he spoke to the man in a long time, but he was too riled up to care.

"Of what?" The man queried, raising an eyebrow.

"The...everything! Restricted use on the element, barely any work space for me in my quarters, cooperation with projects, I'm only your assistant, and now the fact that my room's no bigger than a dog house!"

There it was, all laid out on the table so-to-speak.

Maxis leaned back in his chair, face stressed. "Edward, you've been gone from the group for a very long time. True, we were disbanded, but we still stuck together-most of us-in the hopes that we could rebuild. Now that we have that chance, we need a few rules to keep the group together. We don't have unlimited access to the element like last time, so the restriction is necessary. Also, since we now know just how potentially dangerous it is, we have to be _very_ careful with it. Trust me when I say this is the best facility as far as workspace, size and uses go what with this new war going on. Just be thankful that we don't have to go to the frontlines this time!"

Richtofen snorted. "My room back at headquarters was bigger than that! About like this." He gestured around the room. "And why am I not your equal? Why am I the assistant and not your partner?"

Ludwig sighed impatiently. "Your room is all we can spare with all of the scientist from all over the globe pouring in. We don't have the right to instantly make you my partner after your absence. It would be unfair to those who have been here much longer."

"Unfair?" Laughed the general incredulously. "You don't know the meaning of the word, _unfair_!" He hissed. For some reason, all he could think about was the illuminati.

Maxis was now glaring now, his temper shortened all of a sudden. "If you know unfair so much, then tell me who was dining in luxury as a general while the Deutschland starved in inflation and poverty!"

"What?! Dining?...hardly. Do you realize that even the army was effected? It was back-breaking just to get into the military and it took nearly two decades to be promoted. All of which I've just thrown away to come here and live in a shed!" He snarled.

Maxis, at first, looked like he would start yelling. But then, his temper inexplicably drained away. "Fine," he relented slightly. "I understand your point. I will work on getting you transferred to a more...convenient...location. In the mean time, you'll just have to be patient."

"Gut."

They sat there a moment in an awkward and tense silence.

"So, Edward, seeing as I know you too well. What have you come up with in the last few decades?" Maxis tried for friendly.

Richtofen stared at Maxis keenly for a moment, feeling a little excitement to share his new ideas despite the small argument. "Well, there is the-" He was interrupted when the door to the office burst open and a young girl-looking about ten years old-came running in.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, running to her father who instantly stood up. He bent down and picked her up.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Richtofen.

"Don't point, dear!" Admonished Maxis. "That's General Edward Richtofen, he's working here now."

The girl waved at an annoyed Edward. Edward forced his annoyance away with a silent puff of air and waved back. Maxis put the girl back down and she giggled before rushing out the door again.

"Why do you have a little girl here in a place like this?" Asked the general incredulously as soon as she was gone.

"She is my daughter. Her mother is...well...dead." He finished sadly.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Samantha."

Richtofen felt that the name was very familiar, but he could not place his finger on it.

Richtofen sensed that arguing about that subject was only going to make this whole situation worse. Still, he thought it was wrong, keeping her in such an environment despite the fact that it was full of dangers. The cold metal walls and locked doors were no place for a young girl.

"So...about your projects..." Maxis prompted, intent on taking up the conversation where it had left off.

Richtofen felt a sour taste in his mouth, and he was certain now that he was going to regret his decision to join Group 935 once again.

He started describing the wunderwaffe project in the hopes of gaining permission to start in on it right away.

He really needed the distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1<strong>

Review? - If you review now, you can receive virtual cookies today! Just type your opinion in the review box below with these simple and fast steps to receive your batch of virtual cookies!


	2. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks (-kind of-)<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Sorry to irk you, meine freund, lolz. Glad you like this! And I think we can safely say that Richtofen's and Maxis's friendship is pretty much nonexistent at this point! So, hopefully this chappy will be less agitating!

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Walrus = Walram. Haha that's so awesome, now I gotta make sure Richtofen calls him that at some point or another! Thanks for that idea! Maybe next chappy *Wink. wink*

**DoctorWFan101** - Thanks so much for the reviews! I like the DLC with a link to my story idea, it made me laugh and very happy! I wonder if Jimmy Zelinski would read this if I emailed it to him. *Gets lost in imagination*

**xRosexInxThexSnow** - Geeze, I'm going as fast as I can! Lolz glad you like this so much. Thanks for the reviews as always. I enjoys them so much!

**richtofenking95** - Thanks a ton for the review, follow and fave! It makes me very happies with the triple epicness as I like to call it! I love that story of yours and I will get caught up on it one of these days! Maybe by the time you read this chapter, I will!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna warn you all...this is kind of a weird chapter overall...bear with me though cuz the ending's pretty good!<strong>

* * *

><p>II. From Bad to Worse<p>

Richtofen spent several days working on the Wunderwaffe DG 2. He locked himself into his quarters in the hopes that he would avoid most if not all of the workers in the factory.

He spent his first hours of being in his ridiculously small workspace, carving wood, creating a shell for his gun. As unconventional as wood was, it was certainly better to use for this part of the project than metal. After all, metal conducted electricity.

He felt angry most of the time, even before coming here. Luckily, the project kept his mind distracted from the situation and helped him focus his stressed energies.

He leaned over the wooden exoskeleton of his design and frowned in concentration at his project, carefully guiding the sharp knife over it to cut out the pre-planned shape. Needless to say, he was rather light from the desk lamp illuminated the sharp angles of his face in the light. His were rimmed with dark circles and stress lined his forehead. He'd already been working the wood for days and it was approximately two feet long. Within an hour more of work, he was thoroughly satisfied with what he had.

Placing the weapon shell on a small desk, he worked on cleaning up the mess before exiting the small and, in his opinion, claustrophobic workspace. He strode down a long metal corridor, sighing inwardly at the metal enclosures. So much metal and not much else. One could consider this place a military base.

He approached the dining room cafeteria that the tour guide had shown the new workers about five days ago. He walked down a flight of brick and concrete stairs to the food place where some men where smoking, lounging, and conversing, having just finished dinner it seemed.

The walls of the cafeteria were brick, but that was the only good thing about it.

The general scowled at the fact that the cooks had probably already left. He hesitated, about to turn and exit the place, when he caught sight of Doctor Maxis speaking with a very stunning woman. Most men may have found her very attractive since she had a huge smile and a perfect face it seemed to fit But to Richtofen, he decided he didn't like her just by these factors alone and the way she seemed so intent on Maxis. He knew that anyone who looked that false, was simply a player and trickster of those who weren't careful.

Emily had been beautiful yes, but not perfectly drilled to do so. Her eyes had held an inner beauty that made the rest of her realistically gorgeous. She was a natural at it and the love within her had only highlighted her elegance.

This woman here, had trained her irises to look luminous, her face to smile just right, her eyelashes to bat in perfect response. She did it unnaturally, robotically. She had abandoned true inner gracefulness. It was obvious that she was a woman who climbed her way to the top with cunning that came with honeyed words. And worse.

Besides, anyone that young and stunning should not be giving Maxis such a desirous look.

Richtofen's scowl deepened, he was annoyed with Maxis even more. It prompted him to approach the duo to sort out just what was going on with his former friend and professor.

Maxis looked up in surprise.

"Well, look who decided to leave his den..." He commented cheerily and there was a look in his eyes that made Richtofen frown.

He raised a glass to his lips and sipped at a reddish liquid.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Richtofen asked, confused and irritated.

"I haven't seen you in days and your as gaunt as a bone fish...ha! a bone fish." He raised his eyebrows at the woman and she giggled right on cue.

Richtofen silently gagged. True, he had been fairly hungry before he'd entered, he wasn't now. He had a bad habit of going days without touching anything and then suddenly growing ravenous. That's the reason he had come here. Now that his suspicions had been correct, he just wanted to leave.

But the attempt to be polite left him rooted to the spot.

The man lowered his glass, which he'd been holding in the air and sat it down.

"Why don't you holler at the cooks? I'm sure they will whip something up if you want! Hehe...whip!"

Richtofen scrutinized his boss, trying to determine just what was wrong with him. The cooks were gone, that much was obvious to the general. Then the realization hit him like a freight train.

Doctor Ludwig Maxis, leader of Group 935, was tipsy off his ass. Maybe even drunk.

He was about to turn around and leave, politeness abandoned, but the woman spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name!" She said, sounding so genuinely apologetic, that he paused in thought. Could a faker sound that good? Probably so, because for some reason he felt that so many could do it.

"I'm General Edward Richtofen, meine frau." He answered, voice strained with forced politeness. He noticed that she hadn't touched her glass one bit.

Maxis was probably on his third one at least.

She was a smart lady, too, it seemed. Although, she didn't need much brains to play a tipsy Maxis like a flute.

She gave a great big smile that pressed his buttons in all the wrong way.

"What a strong name!" She complimented, receiving a glare from Maxis. "Mine's Sophia," she continued, ignoring the man sitting right next to her who had previously had her full attention.

Now he knew she was a charlatan. So what was her real intentions? In truth, he did not care to know.

"It means wisdom." She said, batting an eyelash and smiling bigger than ever.

Richtofen was now positively glaring. He said nothing, only turned heel and left.

If his appetite wasn't gone before, it was now. He was riled up from the rather ludicrous encounter.

He stomped up the steps receiving surprised glances from some of the people still there.

He didn't want to return to his work shop. What he really wanted to do was take his project and some element and flee the enclosed walls of the factory. He missed the life he once had. Yes, there was Walram Fleischer and the Illuminate to worry about, but a part of him felt like he'd betrayed Emily in coming to Der Riese, for he'd promised that he'd only ever need her and now he was here. She'd once asked if he'd leave her and return to Group 935 if it got back on its feet. He'd said no when he realized she had no plans to return if it ever started back up.

Despite all of that, here he was. Here, where he told her he'd never need to be again.

He'd been wrong. About everything.

He walked down a metal corridor, sighing deeply. His anger dissipated like smoke on a windy day. He felt only bitter sorrow now for what had been lost, but he shook the feelings away, now was not the time to dwell on them.

He walked into a courtyard, where several workers were busy with a huge power generator.

One of the workers looked up and smiled at his approach. "Ah, General Richtofen!" He greeted with a quick salute.

"At ease." Richtofen told him. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Maxis wants this done very soon. He said that he has a large project that will start tomorrow involving the element."

"Did he give any details on this?"

"No. But he said something about we'd need the element, and the power to the whole factory on one master switch for it. I have no idea why."

"Well, if it's that urgent, then I will let you get back to your project."

"Thanks." The man returned to his work.

It only agitated Richtofen to think that Maxis was sipping wine and flirting with a stupid wench while men out here were doing real work for the factory and Group 935.

He walked away and headed through an open set of double doors, he figured he could find a meal in Breslau. Technically, he wasn't allowed to leave the facility, but being a general, he knew the soldiers would most likely let him out. He wasn't going to eat anywhere near Maxis or that woman, Sophia.

What in the world was happening to Group 935, the organization whose goal was to unravel the mysteries of the universe?

It seemed more like a joke now than it ever had been when Walram was in charge.

It was very sad, actually.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Richtofen's eyes snapped open to bright light shining on his face. He blinked several times and sat up, rubbing his face and blinking away sleepiness. As he looked into the sky, he cursed.<p>

He was outside of the factory, sleeping on a shabby bench in a park in Breslau. He'd sat there last night after dinner in a nearby inn, quite satisfied with the pleasant night air that chased away the heat of the day. Also, it was nice to have a good meal after days of nothing.

Unfortunately, he must have accidentally fallen asleep when he'd planned on coming back after relaxing and letting his stress dissipate. He'd developed another bad habit similar to his eating routine; waiting until he was ready to drop from exhaustion before hitting the pillow.

Luckily, his water-drinking habits were regular.

"Verdammt." He muttered as he stalked quickly back down the road to the factory.

Most likely, the guards would have been switched out and he had no idea if the new men had been informed of his outing. If there were new soldiers who hadn't been informed, he'd be in trouble. He'd done the stupid thing and left his ID card in his room.

He reached the double, twelve-inch thick, iron doors, sighing bitterly as he saw that the guards had indeed been changed out. They stood, tall and threatening with their rifles balanced on their shoulders.

"Halt!" One of the two called as he approached. "State your business!"

Richtofen stopped and said, "I am General Edward Richtofen and I work here. I came out last night and accidentally fell asleep."

"Yeah, and I'm the emperor of Japan!" The guard scoffed moodily.

Richtofen was going to protest but the other guard leaned over and whispered in the man's ear. The scowl left his face.

"Aw, I see." He smiled, but it seemed forced. "Dr. Maxis said you stormed off and went missing. It seems that you have been found at long last. He said that if you were found that you need to speak to him ASAP." He informed the prodigal general.

"Open the gate!" He called over the wall, knocking on the metal with his rifle.

As the doors open, Edward entered the factory, silently fuming. Maxis was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE FACTORY WITHOUT PERMISSION, EDWARD!" Maxis's face was red as he yelled in anger.<p>

Richtofen was completely unfazed by the tirade. "I was in need of food and relaxation. Something I wasn't going to get in that smoke-filled cafeteria! Especially with that-"

"VERDAMMT! Your apathy is bad enough! And now you endanger all of Group 935 for your stupid antisocialism!"

"I'm not the one who has stupidity, Maxis. That girl is playing you like a fiddler doing his fiddle! She should be fired immediately."

Maxis was actually so furious, that his face was purple and he couldn't speak. He punched the wall as hard as he could, growling.

Richtofen had never thought of Maxis as having anger issues before. Apparently, _a lot_ had changed since France.

He crossed his fingers and leaned on his elbows as he continued. "The workers also spoke of a project th-"

Maxis cut in "That you will not be apart of! I'm putting you on probation for this incident! Mark my words that if you want to leave the damn facility so bad, then I'll let you. I'm running an operation called project Verrückt. I'm sending you to the Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin with a group of scientists. There you will meet with scientist Peter McCain to discern the effects of the element on the body!"

"What about _my_ project?!" Richtofen asked the first thing to come to his mind in worry, head spinning with the info.

"You can take it with you, but I expect a report every week until you are able to return! Which will probably be..." He paused to think. "November."

Richtofen stood up, relieved to be able to take his project. Then the full force of what he was being told to do washed over him.

"Wittenau?"

Maxis nodded.

"A sanatorium? Full of the Führer's undesirables?"

Another nod.

"Peter? An American?"

Again, that insufferable nod.

"November? It's August!"

"I know. Unless I have better reason not to, then things stand the way they are."

"A failed-outing seems like a small offense for such a punishment! The punishment does not fit the crime!" He protested, angry that Maxis was ordering him around. He was the general, though technically he knew Maxis had the authority here. It infuriated him.

"That wasn't all it was. You've insulted me, my colleagues, and made a mockery of the rules. Also, you might not hate it as much as you think. Kline Schuster actually volunteered to go..."

"Kline's going?" Richtofen felt a stab of relief in his gut. At least it wouldn't be all bad.

"Yes. Now go and meet with Dr. Groph who's in charge of the group I'm sending. Treat him with respect and follow his directions. I don't want to see you again until you've met with the man and are boarding the train to Berlin. You will leave on the twenty-third of August. Which is two days from now. So get packed and get ready!"

"Maybe my workspace will be bigger there." Richtofen tried for optimistic so he could get under the head scientist's skin.

The man frowned. "Oh, I suppose it'll be bigger. Maybe even bigger than the bar room you most likely stayed at last night."

"For your information, it was a park bench."

"The ladies in town like benches?" Maxis insinuated offensively.

Richtofen glared, face taut in fury. "Don't even try that, Maxis!"

"Try what? It's only fair after your harsh words about Sophia."

General Edward Richtofen felt thoroughly insulted as he left the office. He wanted to knock the old man's face in so bad, but logic told him that was a bad idea.

It didn't help matters that Ludwig had gotten the last word and that Richtofen had no idea who Dr. Groph was.

Things had just gone from the frying pan and into the fire.

From bad to worse.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2!<strong>

**WOAH! Tons of friction between Ed and Maxis there! Whaddaya all think? Weird chappy I know, but that's what my brain came up with, so review please! They make me soooooo happy!**


	3. Project Verruckt

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks (-kind of-)<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Glad I had you hooked so thoroughly, it makes me smile big :) Anyways, Maxis is digging his grave indeed and I had no idea that your b-day was that close lol. I love weird coincidinks like that! I hope this chapter has you just as hooked as I like it myself. Also, thanks for your input on my questions, I am considering redoing my first chapters to where they don't have accents. Oh well, no biggie. I will figure it out

**YourBestFriendAizen** - That's so true :) And don't worry, no one in their right mind would flirt with Maxis, that was just one reason why Richtofen didn't like her.(And Sophia's dumb. I don't like her myself) Also, I think you will catch a glimpse of what's gonna happen next...ahem...

**CiaraJacobs** - :) Richtofen was in love with Emily. Don't know if anyone's concluded it yet, but she is dead. It was just one more thing to make him become a bitter military person. I'm considering doing a oneshot off this story for that to explain their relationship better, but oh well. Who knows what I will do!

**xRosexInxThexSnowx** - Definitely making more and be assured that there's still plenty of chapters to come for this story.

**PurpleKillerPanda** - Thanks for following my story and for the review. I'm glad you liked my ideas!

Thanks all of you awesome reviewers! I love reviews, they are one of the coolest things ever. They let you know how others are feeling about your story and so far I've only gotten positive feedback which is really awesome! I want to give you all virtual hugs and cookies for your support which I would have a hard time updating without.

_**Seriously, you guys are epic and incredible!**_

* * *

><p>III. Project Verrückt<p>

The long black train rattled into Berlin, slowing, steam puffing into the air from the dark train engine pulling approximately a dozen passenger cars. It bore four scientists, all of which had a mission. Their mission was Project Verrückt, so it was little surprise that General Edward Richtofen was thoroughly unhappy on the blazing hot day.

Richtofen stared out the window of his compartment sullenly. It was way too hot to be anything but sullen. He had met Dr. Rafael Groph mere hours ago for the first time just before they had boarded the train out of Breslau.

He was an interesting man for sure. He was older, with short, graying hair and smile lines on his face. He was about average on the height and size. His clean-shaven face was orderly and concise as if his small nose, eyes, and mouth had all measured the distance from each other to get in the right spot. His eyes were a gentle sea green and he seemed to be quite the opposite of Dr. Maxis in everything from his looks to his natural easiness.

There were only four scientists going in all. Dr. Richtofen, Dr. Groph, Dr. Schuster, and Dr. Harvey Yena, another American. Richtofen was certain the cons outweighed the pros by far.

Harvey seemed to be trying to get as far away from his fellow scientists as he possibly could; shrinking into his corner of the compartment and staring at the ceiling. Attempts to start a conversation with the sharp-faced, bearded, black-haired man were shrugged off with 'mm-hmms' and 'aws'.

Richtofen had a strange sense of déjà vu about the ride. It reminded him of the time he and four others had ridden to France to uncover secrets of the strange element, so long ago. Now it was a train ride that was only a couple of hours and the men were different. Very different. Also, the weather could not be more opposite with the sun beating down fiercely and the air thick and hard to breath.

Just sitting down was enough to make sweat beads roll and one to shift in misery. Richtofen, for a small amount of comfort, wore a military style dress, but had long since taken off his tan coat. He was irritated at the weather and at Maxis. Almost to alleviate it, and unbeknownst to the others, he also had placed a combat knife in his boot, frustrated at the fact he was unable to sneak in a pistol. There was just no room for one. He would have to make do, though.

As they rode in the train, Richtofen spoke to Dr. Groph to learn more of his new 'boss'.

"So, why'd you join Group 935?" He asked the man.

"I just want to learn the machinations of life. I believe there are higher sciences that primitives may have referred to as magic. Thus, magic is real. It's simply a science that hasn't been tapped by the human race, something I want to do." Dr. Groph had stated, looking fairly excited as he'd spoken.

"And you think this project will...do that?"

The man shrugged. "Every project here is on that very goal. I just wanted to head one for once. I like the idea of being a head scientist when something ground-breaking is discovered. Especially since I have great faith in Group 935." He smiled. "And this project is a very promising one."

Richtofen nodded his understanding. "I see. Do you know how many other private off-branches of Group 935 Maxis is organizing besides Der Riese and this one?"

"I've heard rumors of others...but nothing confirmed. Why?"

"I would just like to know why Maxis is hiding things from us that's all."

"He fears spies and rightly so. Just check out how many nationalities have already involved themselves in this. No offense, Dr. Yena." He nodded apologetically at the man in the corner.

The man's response was to grunt back.

"Well, I'll take that as an 'okay'." Dr. Groph muttered.

The men finally exited the train and stood in a train station of milling people. The area was thrown in a harsh light from the burning hot sun, and everything felt incredibly sluggish. It was rather miserable. They cast their gazes about, hoping to find their ride which was supposed to be there. Indeed, it arrived in the form of a newer black car not long after the men had gathered their bags and began walking to the street nearby.

They arrived at the Wittenau Sanatorium about a half hour later after struggling to weave through crowded streets. As asylums go, it was rather big; a square complex of rooms all behind a high fence and gate, bleached white from years of exposure to the elements. The place already felt wrong and it was rumored that the Fuhrer came to visit the patients here moments before they were euthanized.

Richtofen had seen much in his lifetime, but this place gave him the creeps just from looking at it.

The others seemed just as unsettled as their car was allowed through the gates by two guards and they rolled to a stop in the main courtyard where an intricate fountain spewed a steady stream of gentling water. To Edward, it only made the entire situation worse. One of his annoyances was anything with the pretense of something, when it was actually something else completely different.

Like a calming cool fountain, when Richtofen was sure there was nothing calming or relaxing about this place.

American Dr. Peter McCain soon came out to greet them as their ride left. He had light brown hair and face that looked once normally easy-going like he'd once had a ready smile, but his eyes looked haunted, as if his work had deeply disturbed him.

The general did another take on the Asylum surrounding them. What horrors had been seen within? He was already uneasy and the thought of what lay within was very worrying. It wasn't so much that he feared it, but felt it would somehow effect.

"Aw, I was sent a memo that you'd be arriving today." Peter greeted Dr. Groph. "Dr. Groph, correct?"

"Yes that'd be me."

"I apologize that I can't give a more hearty welcome. I'll be honest, there's nothing warm or heartening about this place."

Richtofen thought he imagined it, but he swore he heard a bone-chilling scream from within the walls. But the looks on the others' faces told him he hadn't been imagining it. He glanced up unto the window and thought he caught a glimpse of icy blue eyes, but he blinked and they were gone.

Dr. McCain winced. "Not all of the...patients...are...cooperative." He explained hesitantly. It was as if he feared judgment from the new arrivals.

They walked into the cool building and the general wished he hadn't. The coolness was the only comforting aspect about it. Edward could practically smell the horror from the ancient building as they entered the main door. It was the smell of too many cleaners; bleach and lye. Too much, as though to cover something. If he were to guess, he'd say that many atrocities had been seen here. Many wrong-doings. He was ready to leave this place. There was no way he was staying until November.

He'd once thought that the military was bad, that zombies were terrifying, and that the stories that escalated about these kinds of places were lies and rumors. Folk superstition. He was sure though that this place was the most horrifying thing he'd ever walked into.

It wasn't something you could see upon first glance. The walls were plain white and clean, but it was obvious they had once been dirty and possibly bloodstained. The checkered red and white floor were the same. The yellow, dim lights gave them a sickening creamy hue. But it was in the air and the mood of the men where it was thickest. The workers who were walking through the main lobby were silent for the most part, calmly doing what must be done. They made little eye contact and said even less. The occasional scream echoed down the hallways and drilling sounds followed.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Richtofen snapped before he could stop himself.

Peter McCain's eyes glittered with understanding. "We try to help the...unfit. Some of the patients think that we are trying to harm them, even if all we are doing is trimming their hair. Their screams are of fear, not pain." He tried to explain.

Richtofen had meant Project Verrückt. Was the man trying to hide it from the other scientists, or from the workers and nurses at the sanatorium. Either way, that made it worse.

As they walked onward, staring around at their surroundings, Richtofen swore he felt the pressure of fierce eyes glaring at him from somewhere. When he turned to look though, he saw nothing out-of-place. He knew he was being jumpy when he thought he saw a shifting shadow. Peter began speaking about the project, but Edward could not concentrate on what he was saying, he was too busy letting his military instincts get the better of him and keeping an eye out for trouble.

Richtofen glanced down another hallway where a door slammed shut rather suddenly and loudly. The others were listening to McCain and didn't seem to notice the odd occurrence. Richtofen, who had fallen a few feet behind the others, stopped and stared down the dim hall, frowning as blood roared in his ears. The others were already on the move and took no notice of his halt, turning a corner and disappearing from his view.

Richtofen instantly grabbed the knife from his boot and began to walk slowly down the hall, listening carefully for noise. He approached the door, breathing evenly. He reached it and tried to look within. Unfortunately the lights inside the room were off and he could see nothing.

"I'm not sure what it is you are looking for, but it's not in there. Only a dead body is." said a lilting voice calmly behind him.

Richtofen whirled around as it spoke, knife raised and ready to fight. He was mildly surprised to find himself staring into an all-to-familiar but unpleasant face. It was Walram Fleischer.

"Seems you finally landed yourself in a fitting place." The Illuminati man continued evenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Richtofen asked guardedly, angry to be snuck up on for no apparent reason.

Walram shrugged, staring out a window to the courtyard below. "In with the crazies. That's what I mean. There will come a time when you understand that being crazy is the most powerful thing you can be. Controlled insanity, chaos. There is nothing more perfect than an insane man who can control his desires. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Is that how you view yourself?" Richtofen asked.

"Yes. Everything is perfect insanity. These humans try to force order on a world whose natural state is insanity. In this way, the Nazis are very amusing."

"You speak like you aren't even human."

Walram laughed. "Yes. You said yourself that Schneider spoke of who I truly served, for I mistakenly let him in on a secret. The truth though, is that I serve the Masters of Chaos. No one else. I'm in with the Illuminati so that I can see just what the elites of Earth plan. This world and others have been at war with themselves because they still do not understand that mayhem is the only way."

"Why tell me all of this? Why the attitude change? You seemed pretty angry last time I mentioned it."

"True. But my Masters have had a convenient...change of heart. They have decided that you will be apart of us one day."

Richtofen stared, speechless, at this apparently wacko man. He wondered vaguely if he was hallucinating all of this, which seemed likely considering where he was at. He was pretty sure that this asylum was going to be the end of his mind, which he'd once been very proud of.

"Join you?" He managed.

"Yes."

"Why would I even want to?"

Walram turned to leave. "Because of your true identity. Because of the Masters. Because this world will one day need us to show it the way. That's where you will come in."

Richtofen called, feeling confident. "I'm not going to, Walrus!"

"You say that now. Things will change faster than you can blink and when it does, you will have nothing left but true power." He seemed to fade from view which reinforced the general's belief that it had been a simple hallucination.

Richtofen went looking for the others, frowning as he felt lost in the hallways. He no longer felt worried though, only extremely annoyed and vexed. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Had it been his own head playing tricks, or something else?

He rounded a corner and nearly ran into Kline Schuster. The man jumped hard, his young face taut with fear and jumpiness.

"Where have you been? Peter is going to do a presentation soon and Dr. Groph sent me to find you." Kline said as soon as he recovered from his initial shock.

"Kline. Do you think it would be possible to teleport with a machine using the element 115?" Richtofen said, ignoring the man's first statement. Then he himself paused. It was a strange thing to ask, since he hadn't even been thinking about teleporting. In fact, he was pretty sure the last time he'd given that topic serious though was years ago, when he'd been working on stray projects and designs when he was bored.

The younger man gave him a strange look and then smiled suddenly. "I don't know, Element 115 is said to be able to do strange things."

"Doesn't matter. Come on then, let's go find the others." Richtofen said, wondering at his own sudden strangeness.

They turned and began walking the way Kline had come from. After a few minutes, they arrived at the room where the 'presentation' would take place. Upon entering, Richtofen noticed about three things all at once. One, was a patient strapped to a hospital bed under a window on the other side in a small room. Two, was the scientists standing-no crowding-around the unfortunate, crazy man, making the room feel even smaller. Three, was that Peter McCain was poised over the patient, a syringe in his hands with a glowing blue liquid in it. The scientists' eyes flickered the two newcomers.

_They didn't wait for us,_ the thought flashed through Edward's mind.

The patient eyed Peter McCain with wide eyes. The American was carefully preparing the needle, flicking at it and making sure it was right.

"Don't do that, Dr. McCain!" Cried Richtofen in horror once the scene registered in his head. He saw confused looks from his colleagues as the man plunged the needle in the patient's arm and pressed the liquid into the crazy man's veins.

The man in the restraints thrashed violently in agony, screaming. Terror flooded Richtofen as the man's skin took on a sickly grey hue. A familiar look on his face that Richtofen remembered seeing on Karl Kommer's face. Void and desolate, lacking all but the most basic primal instincts. The screams turned into unnatural howls as the beastly eyes began to glow dangerous red. Then the struggling stopped and the patient's mouth lolled open, face strangely loose. The creature hesitated a moment and then moaned loudly as the men stared at it. All of sudden it resumed its thrashing, but this time it looked like it wanted to make the men surrounding it into a meal.

"Shit! Same result!" Growled McCaine as he whipped out his pistol and shot the zombie's head. The gunshot rang loud and harsh in their ears.

Yena and Groph cringed and looked away in time when they had seen the pistol, but poor Schuster vomited right there on the floor, too naïve to have looked away in time. Richtofen was as pale as a ghost and looked mortified by the grotesque display, but he hadn't looked away.

"Zombie." He whispered, paralyzed and thinking of France with bitterness and regret.

He was certain Maxis was out for revenge on him. Somehow the man had known this would get to his head, Edward was sure.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Project Verrückt." Said Peter McCain grimly, wiping blood off his gun.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3!<strong>

**Creepy stuffs huh?**


	4. Insanity

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks(-kind of-)<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - He won't catch a break as long as I'm the author muwhahahahahaha!(Okay maybe he will. Depends on where this story goes!) Thanks for the unending support! :)

**DoctorWFan101** - Thanks for pointing that out to me! I'm glad you did so I could go and fix it. Thanks for reading this far! :)

**Ciarajacobs** - Thank you :) This story starts out where he's not crazy and how he became insane. This is my version of the zombies storyline.

**OddWriter** - The fave is much appreciated! Glad you like this.

* * *

><p>IV. Insanity<p>

Insanity, plain and simple, was the best way to describe the days following the patient's turning. Although, insanity is hardly a simple matter, but it was a way to sum it up in one word. If one were to look at it, he or she would think that pure irony was what followed and a large waste of time.

But in truth, it lead to the first step to disaster and the crisis that was foreshadowing the world in black doom.

That night, after the zombie incident, the men were led to the east part of the compound where they would be staying. While it was the furthest away from the patients, it did nothing to comfort Richtofen in his uneasiness. He paced restlessly in his room as the moon rose, casting a white eerie light on the bleached buildings. His mind churning like a whirlpool. He was a little panicked at the patient's terrible transformation. The red glowing eyes, the unnatural hunger and unearthly howls made him sick to his stomach. Made him think of France and the many that died. He could not see any good in injecting the body with the element.

Why would Maxis even go down that road after what had happened?

Dr. McCain had explained that they were trying to make super soldiers with a serum made from the element 115. He'd only done the injection without preamble because he'd said he was sure it would work that time. He'd claimed that it worked under the microscope on bone and muscle cells, bolstering them and making them more sturdy. Apparently, the microscope didn't show anything about reanimation.

Richtofen was immediately pissed off upon hearing that. It was a novice and pathetic mistake to believe that you only had to test two cell varieties instead of several. The bullshit about the patients here being helped only made Richtofen even more angry and more worried.

"There is much going on here behind the scenes. I will get to the bottom of it." He growled aloud in the empty room.

The more he thought about it, the more he paced until finally he just sat on his bed, staring at the Wunderwaffe exoskeleton leaning on the wall furthest from him. There was no inspiration in his heart to work on the new weapon, even though his hands twitched with the need to work on something. He sighed deeply and tried to relax.

Just when he thought he would find a bit of piece, his mind flashed over the meeting with Walram. Whether it was real or imagined, it was deeply troubling.

_"Join us..."_

He rubbed his temples, knowing that he really needed to rest for the following days. He didn't really want anymore over-the-top experiences like the last one. If what happened was real, he didn't want to be caught off guard should it happen again. And if it was a hallucination, then he didn't want anymore of them.

The sun rose the next day, ready to bake the land in its ferocious rays once again. The scientists prepared themselves for the briefing McCain had planned that morning.

The American told the four what they needed to know as they gathered in the main room of the scientists' compound. "All right, gents, there will be one more joining us today. He hails from the Rising Sun Facility in Tunguska, Japan as a soldier and scientist there. Please be polite, as I'm told that these Japs are all about honor and virtue. Also, there's one more thing that I think you should know... The Fuhrer is planning a visit in exactly two weeks."

How many mentally-ill patients would be put down on that day? Richtofen wondered in silent anger. Yes, he was a Nazi in almost every way, but he was certain that there was nothing right with how they ran things. Also, he couldn't really live in peace in his own country unless he swore fealty to that man, Adolf Hitler.

Hell, if they found out that he secretly despised the Fuhrer he raised his hand to, he was certain-general or not-that he would disappear very quickly from the world and the light of day.

He was pulled from his silent thought process when he realized that Dr. McCain was speaking again.

"...ki, We are meeting him today in the courtyard in about three hours. Be ready, this is the time to show that we have a strong branch here."

Richtofen entered. "Why is this Asian coming here to Project Verrückt, and not somewhere else?"

"Because this is the branch that most interest the Emperor that the Nazis are willing to share. A super soldier project. Remember, it will be considered treason if anyone mentions any other branches of Group 935 here."

They entered the main courtyard to greet their newest member when they saw the car pulling up. Richtofen rolled up his sleeves as the heat of the day began to take hold.

The car's back door opened and the Japanese man stepped out of the fancy car almost before it stopped.

"This is Takeo Masaki, representative of Japan." Said Peter calmly as he eyed the Asian, who stopped before them and tilted his head politely, taking his hat off.

He was tall with tanned skin and dark brown hair. His black, narrow eyes scrutinized them as though assessing there weak points and his lieutenant's uniform was pristine clean and neat. He wore a dangerous-looking katana at his side in his belt. He spoke in a clear but accented voice in German.

"I am here on behalf of the Emperor to ensure that Germany is still our allies; that your work does not threaten, but aids us." Stated the man calmly. Right off the bat, those were his first words.

Richtofen noticed that the Japanese warrior's hand twitched as if he longed to seize his sword hilt and slice through someone.

_Why was he allowed to bring that in here?_ Richtofen wondered. Even he couldn't bring his pistol or his knife. He was conscious of its heavy weight in his right boot.

Were the scientists trying to appease the Japs? It was rumored that the men of Japan would not part with their katanas for any reason. They were called Samurais.

"Let us introduce us and then I will show you to your quarters, Mr. Masaki." Peter said.

"Please, call me Takeo." The man said, smiling. But his smile said,_ your tongue makes my name sound pathetic, you cretin._

Richtofen watched his eyes glitter as though he wanted to strangle the American in front of him. The politeness was more forced than a meeting between old friends-turned-enemies. Which was strange, considering that the two had never met before now.

After introductions, he wondered if someone hadn't been polite enough when it hit him what the man's eyes seemed to say. _You've all wronged me terribly._

But how was that even possible? He'd heard of propaganda controlling much of the public opinion in Japan, much like in Germany and it made him wonder if the man had heard something, true or not, that would make him angry with the Germans.

Or maybe it was something more. Maybe he knew more of this project than he let on.

It worried him and he knew that something was aloof. He turned to Dr. Groph after the men began to disperse and the American and Jap were out of earshot and sight, making there way to the place he'd be staying. West in the compound.

"Dr. Groph, I don't like the looks of that man. I don't think his reasons for being here are what he claims."

Dr. Groph looked at him seriously. "Why not tell McCain about your suspicions?" He asked.

"I don't feel like he'll do much about it."

"Is it because he's American?"

"I don't particularly trust the man." Richtofen admitted.

"Do you trust anyone?"

"I trust you."

Dr. Groph sighed. "I can't do anything on suspicion alone. You find dirt on him, then we'll do something."

"I'd really hate to find a sword in my gut before then, Doctor."

"Then you have work to do."

Richtofen puzzled over the problem. He decided that he'd simply watch the Samurai and wait.

Later that night found him working on his new weapon and more sketches. Richtofen suddenly laid the shell of his weapon aside, smiling as a new idea took hold in his mind. The teleporter plan.

The teleporter plan would be his new priority while here. He had little time to give to many things, but once it got sorted out he'd work more on his own projects. For now, this would be his ace of spades.

"Maybe this will give me a chance to get back into Maxis's good graces." He mused aloud. He really longed to be away from Verrückt as he thought about the teleporter in the back of his mind.

Unfortunately, the Fates did not want anything good to happen. Just when he felt certain of this plan, soon everything relented to turmoil.

* * *

><p>A week passed, and Richtofen could not catch the Asian doing anything extraordinary. The Bushido listened mostly and rarely talked. When he was seen strolling the hallways, it was usually and thankfully without his sword. Richtofen had spoken little to the man, whose main purpose seemed to be keeping an eye on things as he never actually participated in anything that went on.<p>

As for Richtofen, he spent several hours sketching designs or viewing cells and samples of the element under light microscopes. Luckily, after McCain's failure, no one had been brave enough to try another injection on anyone.

Everything was rather normal and nothing out of the ordinary in the Sanatorium. That is until a guard who was walking with his eyes on the floor passed Richtofen in a hallway leading to the lunch room. Heading in the opposite direction, which was odd.

Richtofen saw the guard walking quickly, gaze lowered as he ignored him with his hat over his eyes.

"Hey! You!" Richtofen called, walking after him, knowing something was amiss.

The man broke into a sprint, launching himself out a window nearby and into the woods behind the asylum. His hat hit the grassy floor and Richtofen lost sight of him in the trees. But not before he caught a glimpse of narrow eyes and tanned skin. A Japanese man and it wasn't Takeo.

"That was odd...infiltrators.." He muttered, about to turn around to go take care of the problem. Then, he climbed out the window when he spotted a paper on the ground. He saw that it was written in German and nothing seemed wrong. That was the problem.

In the letter was a story of a little girl who freed a bird from a cage. So strange, it couldn't be anything else but a code. He'd written a hundred like these in the military.

Richtofen climbed back in through the window where Peter stood staring at him in confusion.

"Have you seen Masaki?" Asked Richtofen as he marched up to Peter.

"Not since yesterday. Why? Hey!" Called Peter as Richtofen hurried away. "Whatever," he mumbled, turning back toward the lunch room.

Richtofen rushed down the long corridor, ignoring the man calling after him. His instincts told him that the Japanese man meant no good for the group and he believed them. They rarely let him down.

He burst out into the front lawn of the building and rushed to the compound where Takeo was staying. He sprinted up the steps and opened the door of the room. As he made his way down the hall, a guard greeted him.

"General." The man was thankfully and completely German.

"Bring me back up immediately and fetch Peter. Tell him that I'm here. No questions." Richtofen commanded. Since he was commanding officer here the man would do as he asked instead of bickering about the legitimacy of his decision, unlike Peter. That's why he didn't tell the American.

The guard hurried off to do as instructed.

As he reached the Bushido Warrior's room, he glanced over the documents one more time, just to make sure he hadn't imagined the instance with the false guard earlier. He pushed open the door without warning and stared directly at the Japanese soldier who was giving him an unnerving stare. As if he'd known he was there the whole time.

"Do you Germans never knock?" Takeo said as he stood up, frowning unhappily. "You are intruding." He declared.

Richtofen glared at the man. "I'm not the intruder. Not when I have this!" He snarled holding up the incriminating documents. "You're coming with me!"

The man smiled. "And who else knows of this?" He asked, completely relaxed and looking unworried.

Richtofen triumphantly said, "Just me, schweine, and a guard has just went to-" He cut off and ducked instinctively as the Samurai's sword flashed out fast as a snake. If Edward had been standing straight up a second longer, he would have lost his head. Literally.

He lunged forward reflexively, balling his fist into Takeo's stomach and seizing his arm. Takeo growled and twisted sideways, wrenching himself free, throwing his opponent off balance. He was also staggering as he swung his sword back around. Blood flew as the weapon cut into the German's shoulder, barely missing severing his right arm.

"SHIZA!" Cried Richtofen in pain and he leapt back, ripping his knife out of his boot.

"You thought a knife would protect you from my sword?" Takeo laughed. "Group 935 will die before I lose." He boasted.

He lunged forward, swift as lightning, sword swooping up like a deadly falcon, intent on severing the general into two parts. Richtofen barely managed to lurch away, shoulder flaring in pain. He slammed into the counter where the Bushido warrior had been sitting as the Samurai's sword gouged a far wall, raining plaster and dust. Richtofen pushed himself from the table and ran forward, knife flashing as he saw his chance.

"BANZAI!" Screamed the warrior as he turned and yanked his sword forward from the wall to deflect the general's attack.

Richtofen's arm ached from the force of the Samurai's blade crashing into his own. With a smooth motion, the warrior disarmed him. A glint of steel caught the light of the red sun setting outside like fire as the combat knife bounced off the wall and clattered noisily to the floor.

"Now you DIE!" The Japanese howled in triumph and prepared for a mortal and deadly stroke on the defenseless man.

There was no time to move, no time to escape the impending death.

The door to the room burst open and banged into the wall with so much force it distracted the warrior long enough for Richtofen to kick upward hard as he could. Right into the Samurai's groin. It was a rather crippling blow due to the fact that Richtofen had put all his effort into the attack.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Peter McCain yelled as Takeo fell to his knees in suppressed pain, face white with it.

"He was never on our side!" Snarled Richtofen as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. "Bastard has been sending coded messages to his superiors." He pointed at the document that had landed on the floor during the fight. Blood spattered its page but it was still readable.

"SHIT!" Cursed the American. He pointed at the Japanese man attempting to stand up. "Guards! Seize him and take his weapon!"

The guards did as asked and grabbed the man's shoulders and pushed him back down to his knees as they stood on either side of the Bushido warrior staring at them in pain and defiance.

"This means the Rising Sun Facility was never on our side." Growled Peter to the Samurai who smiled.

"I won't tell you anything." Takeo stated.

"That's where your from. Luckily for us and bad for you, our esteemed general knew a thing or two about coded messages. We will soon learn who else is with you in this."

"You won't learn anything from me, ugly American." The incapacitated warrior growled.

"We don't have to. Take him to a cell for now, until we figure this out." He commanded the soldiers holding him. The Japanese man stumbled as they dragged him up to his feet and out of the room, wounded, between them.

"I'd better report this so they can get someone to sort this all out. Dr. Richtofen, you might want to get patched up and wire Dr. Maxis. He won't be pleased." Sighed Peter reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Richtofen picked up the phone and called his surperior the very next day. He had gotten bandaged up yesterday and promptly fell asleep as he'd had very little in a long time. His shoulder felt better but it was still rather uncomfortable. They'd said he'd be good as new in about a week and apparently the Samurai's sword had done little damage.<p>

"Hello?" Maxis asked as the line was picked up.

"Only a little over a week has passed and I feel I've been here much longer!" Dr. Richtofen complained into the phone immediately.

"Why'd you wait to update me?" Maxis queried, ignoring the comment.

"Things have been crazy here." Richtofen said and went on to explain the situation and he could almost see the bearded man nodding as he listened. The way he did when they used to have _normal_ conversations. He told his story.

"Dr. Maxis, I want to speak to you in person soon. There is something we must discuss that I believe will be ground-breaking for Group 935." He finally finished.

The man on the other line sighed. "I see. Fine, but it's going to have to wait a couple of weeks. I have much in my schedule. I also think that since you have done rather well at the asylum, that we can arrange for you to come back to Der Riese sooner than expected. I need you here, not halfway across the Deutschland."

"When's the soonest I can come back?" Richtofen asked, feeling a stab of hope.

"A lot sooner than I think you realize. I have a plan and I want your help."

"Thank you, Maxis." He sighed with relief.

He felt that soon Maxis and he would get back on better terms. Perhaps they could even mend the rift between them and try again. Perhaps they'd just needed to blow off steam. For Richtofen, between Project Verrückt and the fresh wounds, he was ready to forgive his stressed friend. Soon, he'd be free of the insanity.

Or so he thought until Maxis spoke again.

He said. "Yes. I knew what had transpired, but I wanted your take on it. After Peter's report, I had devised a plan to take over the Japanese base in Tunguska. We will take the resource and then we won't require the Nazi's money to buy it. I want _you_ to lead the assault on the Rising Sun Facility. After we take it, we will secure new shipments to bring back to Germany where we will make good use of it. You can come back with one and share your ideas then."

Richtofen was going to ask the man if he was going absolutely ballistic on him, but the head scientist hung up.

Back with a shipment. Like he was simple cargo to be used as desired.

_Please read instructions,_ He thought sourly and wryly. _This cargo has feelings, too, and should be handled with care_.

Not just that, but the general was sure he could come up with more than a few hundred reasons why attacking the Japanese scientists in a swamp in the middle of nowhere was a really bad idea, but he was positive his opinions would fall on entirely deaf ears.

He wondered where all the common sense had gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 4. <strong>_

_**It's getting good! :) I apologize for any and all typos!**_

Never-ending virtual hugs and cookies to those who review!


	5. Heil Hitler! Assualt on the Rising Sun

**Chapter 5! Yeah!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks(Definitely)<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Yeahhhh. I had a few typos that I went and fixed...though I get the feeling I'm missing some. Oh wells. Also, I couldn't resist letting my terrible humor get the better of me for a split second, so I indulged it :) Anyways, thanks so much for the continued support!

**DoctorWFan101** - :) I'm not surprised about you knowing early on who I was writing about. I'm a zombies nerd as well and would have probably known too. Thanks for the review! Also, thanks for the kind words. It makes me very happy and pleased! Seriously, I really am pleased by the compliments.

**OddWriter** - I'm so glad you like my ideas! I was trying to write the zombies storyline with the information that would tie it all together; like a COD Zombies on steroids, lol.(Since Treyarch left it in pieces) I kinda went and ran with my imagination but I'm having fun, so I will continue to do so. :) Thanks for the review!

**JSandy2** - Thanks for the fave and follow! I'm glad! :)

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Yay you finally read the last two chapters, me happies! Actually, Dempsey doesn't come in until after Edward goes insane...so we still has a few chapters to go before then. :) I laughed really hard at that reference, too!

* * *

><p>V. Heil Hitler! Assault on the Rising Sun<p>

A week later, the Asylum was a buzz of activity for several reasons. The main one being the visit from the Fuhrer that morning who was rumored to be escorted by the Gestapo. Others included the fact that there was a lot of last minute preparations.

That day found Richtofen in his room, which he'd just returned to yesterday after spending time in the medical ward, letting his shoulder heal. He wondered if he couldn't just stay in a medical ward today on the excuse of his injured shoulder when the Fuhrer came. To be honest, though, it was pretty much good to go, with a scar to remind him of the attack. It wasn't that big, though.

He sighed and stood up from his chair in his room. He quickly dressed in his military style dress and left his combat knife in his room for obvious reasons.

Peter fretted and paced nervously as the scientists gathered in the main room of their part of the compound once again. Not much had been done by way of scientific research the past week after the incident with Takeo Masaki. He'd been hauled off to a military prison for interrogation, though Richtofen figured the Samurai would give nothing away.

He straightened his coat sleeves and fidgeted in the heat, but he'd deal with it. He wanted to look as presentable as possible for the Fuhrer's visit, despite his misgivings.

Dr. McCain finally spoke after a moment, "As you know, the Fuhrer's coming to visit. I think the sanatorium is all ready for inspection. I'm worried though, word's gotten out of the multi-races in this organization...I mean I'm one of the many that are. I don't know how he'll react."

Richtofen stated. "The Fuhrer already knows of the many races, he is understanding of this group as it is reaching for something far beyond normal. I believe Maxis has already gained permission for multiple races in this project as I understand it."

"Yes, true. But since the unfortunate attack from Masaki..." He trailed off nervously and Richtofen was unsure as to why.

Then he understood; Japan and Germany were currently working together as allies, and the situation was tense because of Takeo's betrayal. Although, he was sure Japan would disown any who opposed Germany for many reasons. One being that they really needed each other's support.

Besides, Group 935 was something more than political, it was reaching to advance the human race while leaders squabbled in politics. Although it was never exactly put like that.

About an hour later, Dr. Groph, Dr. Yena, Dr. Schuster and Dr. Richtofen were all required to line up in the lobby of the sanatorium as the workers and nurses there went about their business. Peter McCain went to the gates to personally await Hitler's visit.

Everything went deathly silent as the word spread that the Fuhrer was there. Everyone was distinctly nervous and excited, too.

Then, the doors to the lobby opened. Everyone's gazes flashed to the double, white doors and the silhouettes standing in the sunlight. Several men in black, military-like uniforms marched in, stark and tall. Intimidating and silent as the darkest night. They proudly leaned deadly rifles on their shoulders like, _Oh, hey, just another day of making citizens piss their pants!_

As they lined up severely in the room, eyeing the scientists. They signaled back, giving the okay.

Then, Adolf Hitler himself walked in decked out in his tan Nazi jacket and the proud swastika emblazoned on his armband. His face was harsh, mouth a sharp line looking crueler from the short mustache. His eyes burned into the men arrogantly as they all instantly raised their hands and in unison, shouting,

"HEIL HITLER!"

The man smiled at this and clasped his hands together. "Please, gentlemen, this is supposed to be a relaxed visit despite this god-awful heat."

Peter soon entered behind the Fuhrer, nodding in agreement and looking nervous.

Hitler approached the scientists who had dropped their hands but were still standing straight up and in a line.

Adolf went down the line, asking the Group 935 scientists to step out and shake his hand and introduce themselves.

"Meine Fuhrer," Greeted Groph first, "It's such and honor. I'm Dr. Groph and co-leader of the scientists here at Project Verrückt."

"Excellent, and I suspect that with you, we will soon see results from our efforts." The leader of Germany smiled.

He went down the line in the same manner with amiable words until he reached Richtofen(he was last in line) who introduced himself as he was; General Edward Richtofen.

"Congratulations upon entering Group 935, General," Hitler said charismatically. "It is rather regretful that you have left the army, but alas, you will make a great addition to Group 935, I believe. Especially with that little scrape with the Bushido...which is currently being taken care of. Keep up the great work."

"Thank you and I'm only glad to serve, meine Fuhrer." Richtofen responded.

The Fuhrer backed away from the men. "Now, gentlemen, let us bring words of kindness and encouragement to the disturbed-of-mind so they can find their peace."

Hitler and his men followed Dr. McCain who led them to the patient's wing.

Edward Richtofen did not envy Peter in the slightest, knowing that many of the mentally-ill patients would not see the sunrise tomorrow. It was almost worst than the zombie injection.

Almost...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three weeks later<strong> _

General Richtofen waded about in the dreaded swamplands of Japan. It was really the last place he wanted to be right now. If hell were all water and mosquitoes, then this was the underworld. He was actually beginning to miss the twisted mess he'd left behind at Verrückt.

Some hours previously, a truck from an airport had deposited them on the nearest dry enough place where they could still drive.

That was ten miles and over five hours ago.

Why would anyone build a facility this far into the marshy lands? The place was miserable and the air heavy with moisture. It was so hot that if the water didn't soak you, then the sweat would. It was a different kind of heat from the dryer(and more preferable) warmth in Germany. As if the mosquitoes weren't bad enough, the skies would occasionally open fire on them with torrential rainfalls.

For now, thankfully, it was clear for the most part with nothing more than a light fog shrouding the swamp and heavy clouds blanketing the sky.

General Richtofen and his men, about forty-some in the entire unit, crouched in a group of trees swaying long vines and wet plant life jutting randomly from the soaked ground here and there like drowning foliage. Here, the ground was as dry as it could be in a swamp with water squelching up wherever a boot pressed down into the saturated earth. They paused there, listening, waiting for a signal from the man leading them.

Richtofen glanced at the paltry-faced men that were in the same condition he was; soaked from head to toe in water. If the general had not already ordered silence a while back, there would be plenty of cursing to break the quiet.

He'd once thought that he would be back to Der Riese by now with no problems, and now Maxis was sending him to the facility to take it out. With only forty men in the attack force, with more to help with equipment and medical supplies. Both of which were severely lacking. Why did he have to fight his way to the right to be a normal scientist. He got the feeling that Maxis hated him in an almost inexplicable way.

Begrudged him for no good reason.

He was younger, smarter, stronger, so was it jealousy? They had put unnecessary distance between them for no reason, so was it bitterness? Was it the incident long ago in France that had caused the fall of all that they'd had achieved together, so was it regret? Or something else?

Maybe when Maxis looked at the man he'd once considered his son, he saw only his failures and losses.

Richtofen clenched his rifle. It wasn't fair!

He heard movement and glanced upward to see a man approaching through the fog. He raised his Gehwer and watched carefully to determine the man's purpose. He soon recognized it as one of his scouts and lowered his weapon.

The man reached him and with deft hand movements, told him the exact position of the facility in sign language, how many houses it contained, number of soldiers, and trap locations. The Rising Sun was about two miles to the east, an hours walk, maybe less. He dismissed the man and told him join the men he was leading. He motioned his unit through the fog and into the water.

He would have complained out loud, but that seemed like a bad idea.

They arrived about forty-five minutes later, eyeing the place through the swampy trees. It was little more than a giant hut, which surprised Edward. Traps had been set up along the roads and sentries patrolled the walkways, carrying what looked to be Arisakas. Thankfully, this mud-clogged, water route had been a wise idea, through the fog, they could get the drop on the enemy.

He whispered to the captain next to him. "Get the men into position. Tell them to pick a target and when I give the signal take the shot."

The man nodded and soon the word was passed down. Richtofen counted to thirty, then hesitated when he could hear nothing at all. He figured the men were set. He took aim at a sentry perched on top the main building and fired.

What happened next was complete chaos. The sentry pitched almost in slow motion from the roof of the hut, and someone shouted in Japanese a loud warning.

The loud explosions of rifles destroyed the silence, drowning out the panicked calls of the enemy.

"KEEP SHOOTING!" Richtofen ordered over the noise, firing and firing.

The foggy air became more dense as smoke filled it and the rain began to fall. The sky opened up randomly, as if it wanted to get in on the gun fight.

The captain beside him hollered. "GOOD WORK M-" He cut off as a bullet smashed through his forehead, his face practically exploding as he collapsed in the men. The enemy was definitely putting up a fight. Richtofen flung himself sideways into the swampy water, laying in the stinking decaying sludge as he backed away from his dead captain.

"Verdammt." He hissed, getting into a kneeling position.

Then, shapes rushed out of the fog, rifles raised with bayonets fixed on the end.

"BANZAI!" Shouted the charging Japanese soldiers in unison.

Richtofen fired his rifle into the man in front of him, leaving a bloody hole in his chest. Around him he heard sporadic gunfire and the sickening smash of bayonets spearing flesh. Rain plastered his hair to his head and soaked him to the pit of his soul.

He shot at the shapes in the fog as they rushed forward until his clip ran out. He tossed the rifle aside and grabbed his combat knife from its place in his boot. He stood up as a screaming warrior, his eyes wild, charged toward him, hat flying off his face and bayonet lowered.

Richtofen sidestepped the charge at the last second, knife flashing forward and ripping the soldier's throat open.

Then, almost before he realized what he was doing, he screamed. "TO ME, MEN, CHARGE!"

He burst forward and sprinted hard through mud and water, knife flashing out every so often as he ended an enemy's life. His men followed, yelling as they charged, sometimes cursing as well when they stumbled. Still, they followed him into the fray, unhesitating as they went.

They made it through the water as the last few enemy soldiers there fell before them, leaping onto the wooden planks in the walkway with encouraging shouts from their leader.

They burst into the main building where Japanese soldiers lying in wait rushed them. Richtofen deflected a soldier with his bayonet. The man whipped the rifle around, trying to hit his opponent's face with the butt of it. Richtofen ducked and pulled his knife forward, sheathing it in the Bushido Soldier's breast.

The man gasped out something and died, falling backward. Richtofen growled and took on his next opponent, a burly man in a commander's uniform who unsheathed his katana. The man shouted an insult in Japanese, most likely cussing, raising his sword. Suddenly, he staggered back, tripping and falling as a knife jutted out of his neck. Richtofen retrieved his weapon and glanced around at his men fighting with the enemy.

The enemy commander was down. Just one thing left to do.

Richtofen made it through the fighting men and back onto the wooden planks, heading towards the communication room where a tall signal tower soared into the air. A man dispatched earlier had disabled it and now he was going to make sure it was down for good.

He seized an MP40 from the ground. One of the men must have dropped it. He checked the clip to make sure it was loaded.

He approached the room, walking quickly, listening to the shouts and commotion from the main hut and frowning. Most likely more men would be hiding in this room out of sight as well. He made it to the door and kicked it in. Instantly, he fired his MP40 every which direction, riddling the thin walls in bullet holes and shredding fragile wood planks.

After a moment, he felt a sharp pain graze his side and he flinched away instinctively, looking down to find a hole in his uniform He grunted in annoyance, a bullet had grazed him.

He emptied the mag and studied his work. He sensed movement before anything else.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around his throat, crushing his larynx and making him cough. He struggled desperately at the pain in his neck and the inability to inhale. His sight darkened in on the edges, tunneling in on the wall before him. He rammed his elbow back into his attacker, driving back with his feet, slamming his attacker into the wall.

Another surviving soldier stood before him suddenly, his shoulder bleeding profusely but he had his katana leveled out, ready to spear the thrashing general. He rushed and Richtofen managed to twist sideways in time and the soldier's katana grazed his already injured side, making him scream, but the weapon drove into the man holding Richtofen as well.

Richtofen was suddenly free of the grasp and he lunged forward, hitting the rough ground. He rolled sideways, eyes watering as fire raced through his ribs and side. He saw an enraged Samurai above him, sword descending.

Abruptly the man pitched backward, a whole in his neck where a bullet had went through. He fell back as his eyes rolled up into his head, not uttering a sound. The floor rang with a thump as the body hit it.

The fight was over.

The soldier from his unit, who'd just saved his life, came over and helped him to his feet. Richtofen accepted his help and waved him away as he sat into a chair. More of his unit came in, herding the surrendered scientists of the Rising Sun ahead of them. They had their hands tied behind there backs. The highest-ranking surviving officer gave Richtofen a swift report on the situation and they quickly radioed Der Riese and Dr. Maxis.

"Good job, Edward, soon you will be back at Der Riese and we will find out where to go from there." Maxis informed him just before he hung up.

Edward, why did he have to call him that? The man had no respect and Richtofen stared into the fog out the window settling on the saturated lands, he felt sluggish and slow. He stood up from his chair, suddenly aware of the blood on his side. The men eyed him with worry

"General, you're bleeding. Someone fetch a medic!" Yelled a man.

Suddenly, Richtofen's vision swam and he groaned in pain. He stumbled back as someone grabbed his shoulders to give him support.

Richtofen blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 5!<strong>

Thanks for reading, you awesome peoples!


	6. Fight for your Life - Cloud Nine

**Chapter 6!**

_**This chapter is very...strange. The feel seems to be on both sides of the emotional spectrum to me...so, brace yourselves. -one reason I called it Cloud Nine.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special Thanks<strong>_

**XMechaSheikx**_** - **_Haha, glad you liked last chappy so much. I was hoping I didn't overdue it.

**richtofenking95**_** - **_Thank you so much for reading and catching up! I'm happy. Hope I answered all those questions you had!

**YourBestFriendAizen**_** - **_Hitler parodies...omg there are way too many of those! But still funny! Raise your glass to Fegeleine!

**PurpleKillerPanda**_** - **_Thanks for the favorite! and the reviews on my other story and poem!

**DigDugDiamond**_** - **_Thanks for following my story, it is very pleasing to me!

**RustedKitty**_** - **_Thanks for the follow, much appreciated!

If anyone else has faved/followed me, then a hearty thanks to you!

* * *

><p>Fight for Your Life<p>

_Ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump..._

The sound of a weak heartbeat thrummed in its cage of bones inside a chest.

"He's loosing a lot of blood!"

The fight had taken its toll on the soldier, the leader.

_Ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump..._

"Stop the blood flow..."

They struggled to help him, and in haste they did what they could.

"Uhhhh..."

But ultimately, he'd have to decide his own fate. As we all must.

_Ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump..._

For sometimes it's will alone that saves a life. The desperate cling to this world that can even hold death at bay. The strength within.

"We got to hurry..."

They did what they could as he dreamed of a forgotten life. A door closed on a completely lonely path. He unknowingly lay there, unaware of them and their attempts to bring him around.

"Emily..."

Lost in a broken dream.

"Dammit, he's delirious."

The fight inside.

"Come on! General! Hang in there..."

Working to not fail.

"It's going to be luck to survive so much blood loss."

To not fall.

"He can do it...you haven't seen him like I have. He's strong."

But even in misery and pain, he refused to die.

_Ker-thump...ker-thump...ker-thump...thump...thud..._

* * *

><p>VI. Cloud Nine<p>

Birds twittered above the garden, ducking in and out of the branches playfully. Their small wings fluttered in a fresh spring breeze ruffling pink flowers in the young trees. The wind would occasionally pick up, cascading the area in light violet confetti and blowing across a small pond. The gently rippling water contained lily pads and was framed in soft blue and green grass. This small place was one of gentle solitude, tucked away in the woods.

The soft treading of two pairs of foot steps could be heard approaching and a small hare darted into some green, young bushes. Startled birds lifted into the air, squawking in alarm. The two who'd frightened the animals, a woman and man, were soon visible, there faces relaxed in happiness, arms entwined together in weak hope in each other's presence.

The woman had flowing dark hair and a gentle smile. She wore a long dress that fluttered peacefully in the gentle whisper of wind. Her green eyes were kindly but sad, as if they'd seen much in a short amount of time. Despite her gentleness and the mood, she had worry lines on her forehead and her lips curved downward at the nature of the conversation, a frown.

The man had a face with a sprout of stubble on it as though he'd neglected to shave in a while. He was dressed simply, his long work pants were stained with mud along with used boots. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His face was angular and he was lean in build. His face mirrored hers as far as emotion went with a deep bitterness in his green eyes. He looked dejected, his brow wrinkled in worry.

The feeling of joy quickly dissipated in the beautiful air. A cloud drifted in front of the sun and the wind felt colder, the water slightly foreboding. It was as if the two were bringing a mood all on their own.

"Edward, we'll manage." Said the woman quietly in the conversation, hair flicking in the wind.

"I...know what your father will say, Emily." Responded Edward tiredly.

They stopped and faced each other a few feet from the pond, holding hands. She just stared silently at him with her soft eyes so he continued.

"I don't have a single note to show for the work I do. It's a struggle to pull in enough to survive. I have nothing to offer you...nothing to support you. I have only empty words, now that Group 935..." He sighed, trailing off.

"They aren't empty words. Not when you mean them. Not when we know life has it's downs. It's been hard my father too. There's much work but no pay. One day, though, when this clears up, when Germany is marching once again proudly on its feet, he will see you for what you are." She reasoned quietly.

He nodded, unconvinced, but they moved on, content in each other's company. They stayed silent, skirting the pond and watching ducks float gently along.

"It's so peaceful here." Emily murmured as the sun showed back up from behind the clouds.

"Almost too much." The man appeared torn apart inside, in pieces.

"Do you love me, Edward?" She questioned suddenly.

"Of course I do, Emily...without a doubt." He said seriously.

"Do you ever wonder about what you could've had...with them?"

He knew just what she was talking about. Group 935...the tattered remnants of it anyway.

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Because I have everything I want right here." He said as they moved to sit under a tall tree.

They watched the water for a while, content to be together. But Edward was afraid. Afraid to loose the one thing he now cared about more than anything else.

"I have...something to tell you. I should have told you sooner, but I was worried."

He looked at her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No," she muttered.

They stared at each other intensely, faces serious. The world seemed to freeze in time wither her next words.

"I'm pregnant...with your child..." She said slowly, not sure what his reaction would be.

He stared at her for a long moment more, carefully registering that information.

"Miene?"

"Ja."

He actually started to laugh. He laughed with giddiness and soon stopped. It would be hard...

"Does your father know?" He said a bit worriedly.

"No...not yet... That's why...I want you to marry me. So I can tell him. And because I think we can make it work...with or without his approval. I love you."

"I love you."

They kissed, long and hopeful.

It felt like cloud nine to him.

* * *

><p>Richtofen's eyelids fluttered open, allowing harsh fire-light from a dangling lantern into his retinas. He flinched, closed his eyes, and rolled over, only to be stopped by a terrible shock of white-hot pain in his side. His body felt aflame with it lancing like lightning in his side. He felt dizzy and light-headed with fatigue and weariness. He'd just woken up.<p>

He settled for only turning his head instead of rolling completely over. He felt like vomiting.

He opened his eyes again, groaning with the effort, to find himself gazing at straw-like thimble walls, glistening with settled moisture. He found himself lying on a cot suspended from the ceiling. He'd been covered in a thin blanket that had several holes and his body ached in exhaustion.

He sighed deeply, recalling the fierce fight and the toll it had taken on him. Swamp beasts called into the night and sounded eerie. Around him, on one side of the room, was an unstable-looking desk where a radio and headset were balanced. He saw little windows around the walls here and there. A small connecting room sat to the side that was barely larger than a closet.

Upon further inspection, he found the other side more sinister. On the floor was a long mat, rolled out and stained dark. Around it were small mobile tables with wheels where various blood-stained surgery tools were arrayed.

It did not bode well for his mood.

He felt his injury gently with his fingers to test his pained side, wanting to estimate the extent of it. He could tell nothing through his prodding, which only made it hurt. Finally, he pulled away the blanket to inspect it with his gaze. He found it was bandaged in a once-white cloth. It had turned red to match the sickening liquid trying to seep through.

He heard footsteps, dropped the thin cloth, and turned his gaze toward the door where the outline of several figures, five exactly, came in. The first through was a medic with the red symbol on his armband and round spectacles on his face. Behind him were four soldiers, faces darkened in worry.

Edward tried to sit up, but it didn't work out very well when harsh fiery pain flared in his side. He groaned and gave up on that.

"Relax, relax my dear general!" Exclaimed the medic, rushing over. His eyes lit up. "I'm glad to see you awake after all this time!" He rung his hands together, knuckles white in excitement.

"How...long...was I out?" Richtofen grunted, noting the strange man with unease.

"Exactly three days and five hours!" Said the medic, nearly jumping as he spoke, adjusting his glasses that slid down his face.

Edward stared up at the ceiling tiredly, trying to ignore the pain and the eccentricities of the medic.

"We were afraid you would not wake up..." The man continued.

"I will be fine, now."

"Yes! Yes! I see that...um...do you need anything. Drink? Painkiller?"

Richtofen took one glance at him and said. "Nein...I will sleep some more...now leave me."

The man looked at a lost and the soldiers shrugged. After a bit, the men dimmed the lantern, left the room, and closed the door, leaving the general to struggle back into slumber.

But his dreams were of death, zombies, and pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three days later<strong>_

Richtofen had finally managed to get up in about, refusing help from the others with fierce dignity. He'd made sure everything in the facility was in order, securing the rooms, calling in back-up, and checking the supplies. Often he'd have to stop and rest, but he stubbornly limited these breaks to small amounts of time.

After that, he spent hours in the Communications Room to contact others. He'd gotten in touch with the scientists back at Wittenau Sanatorium. They were eager to here about the base. And last and also probably least on the general's list, was Dr. Ludwig Maxis.

"Edward, I have arranged for your return to Der Riese to take place in October some time...depending on the situation. In the mean time, I want you to work with the projects." Dr. Maxis informed over the telephone.

"October...that's not as soon as I thought." He felt dejected. He really didn't want to hang around in the swamp for much longer and it was about two weeks before October came around. He'd lost track of time.

"I know. I will wire the Rising Sun when I am ready...be waiting for it."

"I have three projects I want you to focus on Edward when you get back. So finish the Wunderwaffe DG2 and bring it back for inspection. You may test it there in Japan. The three projects are Project Pack-a-Punch, Project Perk-a-Cola, and Project Wunderwaffe which your weapon can participate in."

"Maxis, when I'm back. I'd like permission to start up a side project."

"What for?" Came the suspicious reply.

"It's just some side theories that may amount to nothing...but would like to give them a try."

"We'll see...we'll see." Came the open-ended reply.

"Danke Maxis...for the consideration." He did not mean one word.

Next, Richtofen used up much of his remaining time at the facility making the Wunderwaffe DG2. During that time, he'd finally gotten around to the project. He had found the ready access to the 115 resource in the crates in the facility rather helpful. He used it for his wonder weapon. He had no idea where the Japanese had obtained it until a group of his soldiers found a large meteorite embedded in the watery earth some thirty yards from the main hut, hidden in dense and dead plants. The general had contacted the Project Verrückt men and once Dr. Groph had learned of the meteorite, he'd told Richtofen that he was going to ask Dr. Maxis permission to move his research to Japan.

The scientists that had been taken hostage during the siege let on nothing since their capture. They'd kept a veracious and irritating silence the whole time. Richtofen had yet to order anymore harvesting of the element, which was what the Japanese seemed to have been doing before the take-over, until the they did speak up. Richtofen had allowed many a soldier to beat them, but there honor made them stubborn and unchangeable. To the Germans, it was extremely frustrating.

Furthermore, Richtofen, to work on his Wunderwaffe, had made bulbs filled with the element that would act as ammo to his rife-shaped gun. Its resemblance to a rifle ended there. It had fingerlike wires on the end, stiff and curved to channeled the energy. Its barrel was a bone-white color and the dark wood stock contrasted starkly with it.

Finally the day of completion for the weapon came to him. It'd been nearly two weeks since he'd spoken to Maxis. He was anxious to test his weapon out before returning the head scientists of Group 935.

He smiled and stood up, adjusting his shirt in the muggy air. Smiling to himself, he exited the room, carrying his prized creation in hand. He found a higher ranking soldier, an officer with a scar on his face from the recent skirmish and a small beard.

"Round up the prisoner scientists, all but the leader, and bring them outside to the meteor. They will soon learn that I'm not playing. Have someone take the leader to a top window in the main hut with an easy view of the meteorite." He ordered the man in a serious tone.

The soldier nodded and saluted. He hurried off to do as was told.

Richtofen walked outside, placing his hat on his head and adjusting his dark long-sleeved shirt. He walked downed the soggy path to the storage room where materials were kept. Everything from guns to fishing knifes and rope to old bags of who-knew-what.

He stepped up the stairs leading up to this hut, smiling faintly to himself. He shouldered his rifle and waited, brushing his damp hair out of his face. He breathed in the thick swampy air, listening to the birds and bugs chatter on.

Soon, the officer came walking down the planks, leading the prisoners. They cast wary glances around and fidgeted at their bonds and discomfort. Most looked soaked, as if they'd been in water. They seemed to be skinny, as if they'd refused food. Some even had deranged looks in their eyes.

Without a word, Richtofen pointed to the water-submerged area about twenty feet from the glowing rock, the only thing in between them all and it being a low, wooden, saturated fence. The officer left them there and returned to the hut.

Edward ordered a translator out to turn his words from German to Japanese for those who didn't know it. The translator turned out to be a soldier who had no particular rank or authority. He was only a private.

The general began to speak to the group of prisoners, keeping his words slow and giving slight pauses to allow for the translations.

"You know what this is...you know what it is that you do here...you know its secrets." He paused as the man translated.

He continued. "We require these secrets...if you do not give them up now...your life...is forfeit." He paused as the translator spoke slowly and shakily, as if terrified at the thought.

Richtofen went on when the man was finished. "Now, which one of you will speak and save your life from the fate of electricity?"

The Translator spoke.

Then silence.

"This weapon has over a thousand volts alone in each shot...lightning capable of changing targets...do you want to be the first test subjects on its effectiveness?" Richtofen said, patting his Wunderwaffe DG2

He saw his horrified translator edging away from him.

Suddenly, one of the Japanese came forward and spoke in angry words.

The translator cast a nervous glance at his general. "He says sir, in so many words, that his men are prepared for death."

"I suppose you aren't including all the insults..." Richtofen sighed.

"Yes, sir."

Richtofen lifted his weapon, suddenly extremely angry. "So be it! I gave them the chance...clearly this is what they want. Is their leader watching?"

"Yes, from the window."

Edward glanced at the main hut then back, fingers clenching tight on the terrible weapon.

"Good."

He fired.

A blinding flash of white light filled the air. Lightning lanced out, stabbing through its first victim who screamed in terrible agony. The branches of electricity arced out instantly, resonating through its targets. The men writhed in horrible pain as the light illumanted the swamp. Richtofen watched in terrible fascination as their eye sockets glowed white from the inside and flesh shriveled, blackening.

Suddenly, the light was gone and lifeless bodies splashed into the shallow murky waters. They floated there, lined with burn scars and features distorted.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Shouted the translator, horrified, his mouth agape. He backed into the wall of the hut, clenching it for support. Edward turned towards him and he flinched in fear.

Richtofen was annoyed, his anger only slightly dissipated.

"Because...science required it. Don't be such a childish girl! They would have given us nothing, anyway, and it's what they wanted. Now I know that the beautiful DG2 works, it will be able to revolutionize warfare!"

He suddenly ignored the translator and walked towards the element meteor, splashing through the bodies unworriedly. He leaned against the fence, weapon in hand. He heard footsteps rushing away.

The translator was leaving.

"This is the real secret...Maxis...we have a date. After the slaughter...you have no choice but to let me back." He whispered, staring at the luminous meteor.

He silently chuckled grimly, face in shadow. He turned and stomped forward through the murky waters, past the bodies. Soon he'd order his men to harvest the precious resource. He calmly walked inside the main hut where a pale-face soldier eyed him in fear.

"Spread this message. If the word of what has just happened here gets out...there will be undesired consequences." The general told him.

"Yes s-sir!" The man gulped, looking like he might wet himself.

Richtofen walked past him, continuing into the main building. The head Rising Sun scientist left would have no choice but to speak now, he reasoned. He found himself considering what he'd just done. He really felt nothing about it. He didn't feel bad or good. He'd just made the decision and went with it. As random and short-noticed it seemed, he'd begun to feel reasonably frustrated. Not to mention that those Japanese would not hesitate to take their own lives in a hurry if ever allowed out.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard footsteps. It was the officer from earlier who had round up the prisoners. The scar on his face twitched with amusement.

"Sir, they are here and I think they might be regretting it." He smiled faintly.

"What? Who?" replied the general.

"The crazy scientists...from Project Verrückt. This swamp air...seems to get to them." He grinned.

It was actually not what he'd wanted to hear, but it was the only people coming he might like. He'd hoped to have total control at the Rising Sun Facility and all information he could before they arrived. It seemed that wasn't going to happen.

"I see, I will meet with them immediately. Go and keep an eye on our remaining prisoner and don't, I repeat, do not let word of my weapon and the other prisoner's fates get out."

"Yes sir." The man said. He saluted and walked off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 6.<strong>_


	7. I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 7!**

Will have more insight on Richtofen...so prepare for it!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Your question will be answered this chapter. WHERE IS THE CHILD?! Lol that made me laugh.

**richtofenking95** - :) Thanks for the dedication! I hope you like where my story is going!

* * *

><p>VII. I'm Coming Home.<p>

The sky was darkening, the clouds becoming ominous where they hung lazily in the sky. The sun was probably setting but it was impossible to tell with the constant cloud cover. They gave nothing away of what was going on in the sky.

Edward Richtofen walked outside the main hut to the small area outside that was fenced off with a wooden gate to the road where the Verrückt scientists were walking toward him, being led by a soldier. They came from the direction of the Fishing hut. One of the traps, a large spiked flogger hung above the road, eerily silent.

The general greeted the men as they reached him with words of welcome and spoke to them.

"This swamp is just ridiculous." Muttered Dr. Peter McCain in annoyance once the niceties were done.

"It's been...wet...getting here." Dr. Rafael Groph agreed.

Dr. Kline Schuster sighed. "I really thought it would be better than this."

"The swamp's never good." Edward smiled grimly.

Peter nodded and then walked towards the main hut's door that Richtofen indicated.

Groph said, "Despite the eerie sadness that seems to emanate from this place, I think that having such ready access to the element will prove a blessing for us."

"I agree, Doctor." Richtofen responded. Groph went inside behind Peter.

"Kline, it is good to see you!" Richtofen gave him a hearty hand-shake.

"Dr. Richtofen! A sight for sore eyes indeed. This place is retched." Said Kline as he accepted the handshake gratefully and walked to the hut.

The four men gathered around a small table inside near a window overlooking the swampy lands.

Richtofen was pleased to see that the Verrückt scientists were all there now. All except Dr. Harvey Yena. When he asked about the American, Groph stated that he'd gone back to Der Riese to work on the Project Wunderwaffe.

What was now at the Rising Sun Facility was Project Verrückt.

"So he thinks he has a weapon idea?" Richtofen asked in a competitive voice.

"He seems to think so." Peter replied. "I don't know for sure though because I can't get him to hold a conversation for more than ten seconds."

The others laughed at that, thinking of the quiet American.

"How many insane were spared the Elemental 115 tests?" Richtofen asked curiously after a moment as the amusement died down.

"I have no idea." Groph responded to the question. "It's probably better this way. I'm only surprised that Dr. Maxis let us come here in the first place."

"Yeah, he didn't seem too happy." Added Kline.

Richtofen waved his hand in the air. "He's never happy with anything." he responded.

The members chuckled in agreement. Just then, the scarred officer, who'd been tasked with checking up on the Japanese scientist. walked in.

Richtofen took notice and said, "now, if you will excuse me, I must go talk with a...guest. I will have Sgt. Will Flocke here show you to your quarters...if they can be called that. You will have to get used to this place, it's not very comfortable."

"I could have guessed that." Kline said.

"Come with me." Said Flocke calmly, his narrow face speckled with a brown beard that seemed to twitch as he spoke.

"I will come speak with you soon." Richtofen told them.

They agreed and left towards the stairs leading up to the top floor, following Will Flocke.

Richtofen waited until he could no longer see them and then stood up. He prepared himself for what was to come and then left for the doctor's quarters, AKA medical room. He walked up to the door where two soldiers standing guard allowed him into the smaller hut.

The medic who'd helped Richtofen survive his injuries looked up from a 'patient' strapped to a table. It was actually the head scientists for the Rising Sun that was strapped down.

"General!" he exclaimed, glancing up. "Thank goodness! He is very adamant on not speaking! Not one bit! It's very irritating!"

"Is the translator here?" Richtofen asked, ignoring the man's irritation.

"Yes, s-sir." Said the translator from earlier, walking forward, his young face nervous. He looked like he expected Richtofen to pull out a gun and shoot him.

"Come on." Richtofen said.

With the translator in tow, Richtofen approached the restrained Japanese man, who began to speak swiftly in his native tongue, eyes on the general.

"Translate!" Richtofen snapped to the translator when he was done.

"H-he says he w-won't give anything up to betray his emperor..." The young soldier responded. "He says...we are lost...that the demon element will k-kill us all."

Richtofen thought about the response for a moment, a sinking feeling in his gut. The Japanese scientist's eyes were shining with knowing. He forced the feeling away.

He sighed. "It's obvious to me, that these men have all lost their minds. They have been in these swamps for far too long...Anyways, tell him that we can't help that problem unless we know more about the element."

The translator spoke carefully, as if trying to find the right words for it.

The Japanese nodded his head, eyes sad as he spoke. Suddenly, tears were rolling down his cheek. The medic raised his eyebrows in surprise at this, adjusting his glasses on his short face.

The translator spoke in a calm and deadened tone after the Rising Sun scientist was done. "He says the element would take over the minds of his men, they'd claw at their heads...their eyes. They spoke proverbs after proverbs and seemed unresponsive to anything. Those who were affected would eventually kill themselves. They'd hang themselves from the nearest tree, screaming about terrible voices in their heads. He says the element is a demon in disguise, come to kill us all. He says it will if we mess with it."

"You don't believe that nonsense do you?" Asked the medic impatiently at the general.

Richtofen silently eyed the man on the table. It was obvious the scientist believed what he said. He just couldn't figure it out.

How could the element...?

Suddenly it hit him and he almost gave in to a second of panic. Images of zombies pouring out of the ancient catacombs filled his mind. France.

A demon to destroy you all.

It couldn't be the only purpose...the only thing for the element. With careful use, it could be utilized for great things. It was the future. The promise of tomorrow. Right?

At what price?

Karl's zombie face appeared before his eyes.

Kommer. Hans Schuster. Men like them. that would be the price, he knew.

He couldn't stay there any longer in that tiny hut, staring at the despairing face of the Rising Sun scientist. He couldn't think about the past now. Richtofen spun on his heel and stomped out of the room. There was no way he was going to do this. Maybe the man was right. Maybe they should leave the element be.

"Sir?" Someone called after him in a questioning tone.

He ignored them.

He made it to the main hut and walked quickly through it, mind swimming in thousands of ferocious thoughts. Group 935 was a mistake. It must be. The element's careless use. This was not what it was made for. It was made for something greater.

A teleporter design flashed in his mind.

"That's right!" He said aloud, gathering his thoughts together in neat rows.

Weapons. It was not made for injections, for skin contact, for foolish acts of idiocy. Most likely, the Rising Sun scientist's dumb men didn't wear gloves while handling it. After all, some of them had been fine.

Only a few had killed themselves according to the man. None had turned to zombies, either.

Richtofen had always worn gloves when handling the element, actually he'd only ever had to hold a piece with just his hands only once. Usually he'd have tongs or something similar.

He took a deep breath and relaxed.

France was a long time ago. He told himself. It can't happen again, not with the knowledge we have now.

He heard footsteps and turned his attention to Sgt. Flocke who was approaching from another room.

"Kill the remaining Japanese scientist, it'd only do him a favor." He ordered the officer quietly.

"Yes sir." The man didn't even flinch at such a prospect.

Richtofen hesitated, then said. "And order the workers and soldiers to start mining the element. Make sure they all wear gloves and use tools to handle it. I don't want any accidents. Start immediately."

The man nodded and left, he turned and marched away quickly.

The general made his way through the main hut and outside, where the overcast sky was steadily darkening. He went out to the communications hut. He hurried through doors to the rooms within, allowed in by soldiers there.

He radioed the one person he dreaded contacting most.

"Maxis," he started when the man picked up. "Everything is in order here. I have the scientists here to study the element. They don't like it much but I think they will-"

"Edward," The man interrupted. "I want Kline and Rafael to return with you. Do you understand? I need my best men here now that these projects have really kicked off so well." He sounded pleased.

Richtofen was shocked. The scientists had just arrived at the Rising Sun! Now Maxis wanted them back to Der Riese. He suddenly understood; Maxis wanted to throw it in their faces that they couldn't stay when they probably begged to go and work directly with the element.

Swallowing his anger he muttered, "...what about McCain?"

"He will stay there until further notice." Said the Group 935 head scientist arrogantly.

Maxis was pretty much dictating the entire operation, leaving no say-so for his men. Richtofen fumed. Talking to Maxis simply set him on edge, the man's voice was enough to infuriate him alone. And now all of these stupid decisions.

"I see...I will inform them." Richtofen ground out, managing somehow not to sound murderous.

"Good, how is the facility?" Clueless to his men as always.

Richtofen breathed deeply a few times, allowing himself to calm down, then said, "the element is being mined and stored in crates now. We will soon have crates ready for shipment. All of the prisoners have been...dealt with. No word will reach their emperor since this was an entirely secret operation, they had no outside contacts. Their superiors in the military didn't even know about it." He'd found that out from some papers that had been translated.

Richtofen finished, "also, I'm ready to pass command of the outpost to one of my officers, a Sgt. Flocke, he will do well." He allowed a hint of pride to enter his voice.

"Is there any other information that I need to know."

Richtofen hesitated. He remembered the ominous words: Demons...to destroy you all. But he wasn't about to tell Maxis about that. He'd scoff and ignore it. But he decided that there was something he wanted to tell the man about.

"Yes, Maxis. I also wanted to inform you that the Wunderwaffe DG2 is now complete."

"That is good news. I'm pleased to here nothing but good news."

_Of course you are,_ Richtofen thought moodily. "That's all, Maxis." He said.

"Excellent! That means we can get you and the men back soon."

There was a slight pause.

"Expect a helicopter at the landing zone in about a week's time. That should give you sufficient time to get ready. No spies or enemies will be alerted to the take over, either. The helicopter will be at the base there."

"Danke, Maxis. I will be waiting." He hung up and stretched, suddenly tired. He hadn't realized how late it was. The dismal grey sky never changed much to indicate the time of day, it was always heavy in deep clouds that only darkened and lightened to show the passing of time.

"It's been too long since I've seen the sun properly." Richtofen muttered to himself as he walked along the planks back to the main hut. He glanced at the miserable sky. A rain droplet hit his nose.

"Schiza."

He had about two seconds before the sky opened up. He dashed forward and lunged into the main hut, glancing back as the rain began pelting the wooden planks. He sighed, gratefully relieved to have escaped the sky's wet wrath.

He made his way upstairs where the other scientists would be, probably trying and failing to sleep in the miserable wet heat. The roof tended to leak up there too.

He walked up the steps and to his surprised, found the three scientists on the floor playing cards in firelight from a lantern.

He approached and they glanced up.

"Aw, Richtofen, do you want to join us?" Groph offered.

"Nein, I have news for you, though." Richtofen declined.

He told them what Maxis said.

Peter sighed crestfallenly. "Great...I'm going to be stuck here with these men I don't even know. In this retched place." he added.

Richtofen shrugged an apology.

Groph jested, "I wanted to work with the element more out in the field! I didn't get to be the head of any good discoveries!" He seemed greatly disappointed, though, but smiled at the joke anyways.

"I'm just glad to leave this place. I'd only be too happy if I never did field work again." Muttered Kline. Richtofen felt sorry for the young man, who'd been so eager to do field work, he'd volunteered at the first opportunity. The opportunity being Project Verrückt.

Richtofen, surprising himself, wanted to help them.

"If you want, Dr. Groph. I could make up a story that would allow you to stay here. The chopper won't wait around anyway for no one. That way you and Peter can have a better situation." Richtofen offered his friend.

Dr. Groph sighed. "I wouldn't want you to have to lie for me. It's not right." He sat down his hand of cards on the floor beside him.

"It would be a favor. You know Maxis can make an ill-judged call or two. This is one of them. All I have to do is tell him you came down with a fever and are recovering." Richtofen tried again.

Dr Groph chuckled, "I sure hope not."

Peter spoke up. "I like his plan and agree with it. That way, I won't be left to navigate this place on my own."

Rafael Groph smiled, "I see. Yes, tell him that. I will stay...but only for Peter's sake."

"Hey!" exclaimed Peter.

The men laughed at him.

"Well, since that's been decided. I will go ahead and try to sleep." Richtofen said, starting to feel very weary.

The men bade him goodnight and he made his way to the other side of the room where sleeping mats had been rolled out for the men. He readied for sleep and sprawled on his own which had been there first. He listened to the night swamp sounds, rain, and the others talking quietly and felt strangely comforted by it. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Richtofen stumbled in a dark space, his hands reaching out for support. But there were no walls, nothing to hold onto and balance himself. He struggled not to fall forward or backward and felt fearful. He froze in place, straining his eyes to see anything. Finally, he spotted a tiny red light in the distance. He carefully made his way to it.<p>

He kept walking towards it, but it never got bigger or closer. He turned his gaze around to find more dots of light appearing around him, burning blood-red. He watched as they started moving in pairs, hundreds everywhere. It was only when they got closer did he realize what they were.

Hundreds of burning-red zombie eyes. He felt great fear and turned to escape. There was no where to go though, only harsh fiery eyes in the dark every which way. He took a step and stumbled. He tripped and fell, but he didn't hit the ground. He fell through it.

For a long time it seemed he fell, and then suddenly, he was in a field of flowers that stretched endlessly in all directions. He glanced around, staring at the sun sinking slowly on a horizon, having no idea what had just happened.

"It's sad isn't it, Edward?" Asked a female voice behind him. Richtofen jumped and spun around to find familiar green eyes gazing into his own.

"The way everything dies...but eventually it is reborn...and then there is hope again." Murmured Emily, who was sitting in a patch of white lilies.

Richtofen was speechless as he stared.

"Unfortunately, we only remember the sunsets, not the sun rises and high points. Do you know why?"

He shook his head, bewildered, unable to utter a single word.

"Because that's when we experience the most pain. That's when we hurt the most. No one remembers that which doesn't leave an impression." She sighed, holding a flower to her nose and inhaling its scent deeply, sighing out with contentment.

"Emily..." he started.

"What?" She asked softly, lowering her flower.

"Will the sun ever rise for us again?" He took a step forward hopefully.

She stared at him contemplatively.

"Not there...not with 935." She answered, suddenly the sun disappeared quickly beneath the horizon and an icy cold wind blew across the meadow, coating the flowers in frost and causing them to wilt.

Richtofen ignored the temperature drop and moved towards his long-deceased love, feeling desperate.

"You must find the sun again...or you will be consumed." She whispered fading into bright dust that was swept away by the fell wind just as he reached her.

"EMILY!" He yelled, falling to his hands and knees to tear through the dead, brown lilies. He felt the wind now, it was cold in his heart. It felt like he was freezing over completely.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Edward jerked awake from his sleep, sitting up quickly and shivering despite the hot night. He dragged the covers to his body, shaking slightly.<p>

He took slow breaths, trying to relax as he sat there, feeling the icy cold seep from his soul with the warm air.

Beside him, on one of the other mats nearby, he heard a faint voice. "You okay, Dr. Richtofen?"

It was Kline who was sitting up, concern on his young face.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine." Richtofen responded in a whisper.

He laid back down, trying to shrug away the dream and the terrible feeling it brought.

"If you don't mind me asking...who was she?" Kline asked, barely audible.

Richtofen silently cursed, he must have said something in his sleep. He was glad the darkness hid his embarrassment.

"I don't mind," Richtofen sighed after a moment. "Her name was Emily...she was once a part of Group 935 a long time ago. If your father was still alive, he'd remember her."

"What happened? Again, if you don't mind." Kline whispered.

Richtofen hesitated. He'd never told anyone before.

"I guess I don't," Richtofen said back, just as quiet. "She and I were married not long after I returned from France. At the time, inflation struck the Deutschland hard and she was also pregnant with my child. There was little work and even less money. We both wound up in a small shack for all our efforts, with hard bread and cabbage as the daily meal. There were riots on the streets, anger and misery everywhere."

He sighed, sorrowful for once in a long time.

"But...when...she...went into labor," he choked out. "She...was too frail to survive the birth of her son."

He paused, and silence pooled in the room.

"And the boy?"

"Her father was enraged by her death. He believed it was my fault and took the child as an 'apology'. I have not seen him since." The quiet words were sour in his mouth. "At least not as my son."

"What?"

"He signed up for the army and is under my command now...not even knowing it."

"Woah...Who is it?" Kline asked softly, unable to stop his curiosity.

"Sergeant Will Flocke," Richtofen sighed. "Emily's full name was Emily Flocke before we married."

Kline was nearly speechless. He managed, "that rough-looking fellow from earlier?"

"Yes."

A pause.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Kline murmured.

Richtofen continued his tale, not sure why though. "After her death, I fell into despair for a while and then joined the army. I had no other way to survive. Over time, I managed to work hard enough to forget my misery. I was soon working so hard, they promoted me for my service...and my smarts." Richtofen chuckled at the thought. "At either rate, the past is the past...I can't change it. But maybe I can change the future so that nothing like this ever happens again in the fatherland. No one should have to work every second and still have hardly anything to eat. To lose that which they care so deeply for..."

Kline sighed. "It seems I was lucky enough to survive the hardships of the depression, but it took it's toll. Also, unfortunately, I can't remember my father anymore."

"He'd be proud indeed, Kline. You are so much like him. Sometimes I forget that he's...well, about the incident."

Richtofen could not bring himself to tell Kline that it'd been his fault his father was dead.

"Now try to get some more sleep, we have work to do tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six days later.<strong>_

An army truck bounced its way down the soggy path in the swamp, bearing five men in its back. The scientists Kline Schuster, Edward Richtofen, and three soldiers from the German military camp up ahead. The general's mind wandered as he gazed at the swaying vines in the trees above.

Edward had ordered Will Flocke, his son as Kline now knew, to take command of the outpost, still unaware of what Richtofen was to him. Richtofen had asked Schuster not to disclose the information to anyone and the man had agreed with understanding, staying quiet on the matter after that. Then, he and Schuster had left for the road leading back to where a truck would pick them up some three miles away. They'd made it to the truck and were now here.

Richtofen had taken his newly made weapon in a case where it was hidden in some of his clothes onto the truck. He was still wary of telling anyone of its existence, though some of his men had seen it in action. But he was their leader, they'd listen to his order of silence.

Finally, the truck made it to the landing zone, which was a German military camp based in Japan for emergencies on Sakakilo Beach. Richtofen was glad to see the sun shining here. It was as if the clouds only hovered over the swamp. Almost as if it were cursed.

A fully decked, military helicopter sat unmoving near the beach.

"I suppose that's our ride. Fancy." Kline noted.

Richtofen nodded. The men were led to a tent where they were introduced to their pilot, who said he'd be ready to go in fifteen minutes. After the time had passed, the helicopter was started up, its rotors spinning. The two men boarded it quickly, the only men to return home.

"Wasn't there supposed to be three getting in?" Asked the pilot through the cockpit window.

"Nein. It's just us." Richtofen informed him.

"Okay." The man responded and started working the controls. "Ready?" The pilot questioned.

"Yes." Came the two replies in unison.

The helicopter lifted, blades roaring in the sunny morning sky, taking with it Richtofen and Kline. It made a course for the open sea. Richtofen was glad to be leaving the swamp and Japan behind...hopefully for good.

A small part of him regretted leaving Will in the swamps, but it was for the best he figured. Besides, the man seemed to have been pleased to have command.

For Richtofen, his regret was outweighed with happiness. He was ready to get back to his homeland.

_I'm coming home now, Maxis,_ he thought. _You can't stop me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 7. <strong>_

Hope you all like! Yay, now we are out of the yucky swamp... for now, at least :)

Reviews? Suggestions? Comments? I love to hear from you readers! See you next chapter!


	8. The Science and the Myth

**Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Emily's dad...I'm actually not sure where I pulled that from, it just seemed to fit. Thanks for the reviews! Hope my PM answered those questions. :)

**PurpleKillerPanda** - You have given me some interesting ideas for future chapters! Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

><p>VIII. The Science and the Myth<p>

The day dawned cool and crisp, a very welcome change from the wet heat of the swamps, in Richtofen's opinion. He was glad to wear his coat and hat. It was very early in the morning, about five-thirty A.M. The two men, Edward and Kline, were both exhausted from the long trip from Japan. They'd arrived in Breslau not long ago and a designated car had deposited them at Der Riese WaffenFabrik. They were met with soldiers who led them onward from there. Edward held on to his valuable case, it being his only, but most precious possession; the Wunderwaffe DG2.

Surprisingly enough, no one had questioned its existence. The two men made it through the large imposing metal gates and continued into the main facility, escorted on, tired from the long trip that had required many clandestine stops to refuel at random scattered bases across Europe and Asia.

The soldiers turned them loose inside the facility. One stayed long enough to inform them, "Dr. Maxis says you should clean up, rest and get something to eat before going to see him. Right now he is fairly busy anyway so-"

"What is that?" Richtofen interrupted, sitting down his case carefully to go investigate a strange machine leaning against a wall. It glowed green and the words Speed Cola embellished the top. It looked like a vending machine.

"Oh that. That's part of the new project, Perk-a-Cola. I have no idea what it's supposed to do." The soldier shrugged uninterested.

Richtofen studied the machine further, even going so far as to press a button on the side. Nothing happened as Kline also approached the object of interest. He was holding Richtofen's large case, which had been momentarily ignored.

"It's kind of heavy. What have you got in here?" Schuster asked.

Edward turned to the younger scientist, his eyes darkening. "Give me that!" He snapped, yanking his possession away. He turned around and stomped off towards his old room, figuring it had not been moved.

Schuster stared after the general, confused. He shrugged to himself, figuring the man was cranky from the trip. In his opinion, Richtofen was entitled to any crankiness he desired. He just wanted to sleep himself. Instead, he made his way to where he knew the showers to be. He wanted to get rid of any and all traces of that retched swamp before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Richtofen marched into his old room. It was coated in a fine layer of dust and had not changed one bit since he'd left. The covers still neatly arrayed the bed, the table was in place and the trash can even still contained shavings from his Wunderwaffe workings. He sighed, deciding he would ask Maxis about the room and what he should expect in the future.<p>

The projects looked to be in full swing after just a few months of being gone, he was suddenly very unhappy. It's not like he'd deserved being away for more than a month. He should have been here, doing science, not nearly dying in some forgotten swamp and having his past shoved into his path like salt in the wound.

It sure as hell hadn't felt good. He wanted to be happy to be home, but that wasn't going to happen.

He sat his case down and slid it under the bed. He grabbed the sheets and shook them out, dislodging dust devils. The small rain of dust rained to the floor lightly like snow. Richtofen sneezed. Finally, when he was satisfied, he kicked off his boots, dropped his hat on a desk and propped his coat on a chair. Without changing his clothing, he collapsed onto the bed and passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"What's this about Edward? Where is Dr. Groph? The soldiers say he was not with you..." Maxis asked.<p>

Richtofen sat in his superior's office, his Wunderwaffe DG2 case nearby, staring at a spider on the desk between them tiredly. It was crawling stealthily across the slick surface, hunting for unwitting bugs. It made his mind wander. For once in a long time, he felt certain he could sleep for more than just a few hours. Nonetheless, he'd woken up precisely five hours after falling asleep. Still fatigued, he'd grabbed a new change of clothing, gone to shower and find food, meeting his needs eagerly. Noon had found him here, in his boss's office. Richtofen had also happened to catch the date on a calendar nearby; it was now October 15. It'd been so long since he'd been at the facility, it'd felt like it too, but now that he was here...

"Edward? What _are_ you staring at?" The other man demanded impatiently, his right eye twitching.

The general tore his gaze away from the spider, realizing he'd completely missed the question.

"...I apologize...could you repeat that, Maxis?"

Maxis made a noise of frustration and leaned forward in his chair, face turning a slight shade of pink.

"_I said_...Where is Dr. Groph?" Dr. Maxis managed not to sound as angry as he was.

Richtofen shook his head to clear it. "He's at the Rising Sun. He was deathly sick when it came time to leave, luckily he was on the mend, but much to weak to travel with us."

"Sick?"

"Yes, I believe is was a fever of sorts."

Maxis just stared at him for a long time, as if trying to find something wrong about the answer.

Finally, he said, "I see...well...I guess we will just have to move our plans forward here without him for the moment. He can join us in a couple of weeks."

Richtofen nodded in agreement with his old professor

"So, what is Project Perk-a-Cola and Project Pack-a-Punch?"

Maxis explained to Richtofen the theory of the Perk-a-Colas, that the element could make super soldiers by enhancing certain traits through beverages. He explained how the body would be able to except it better with the drink than with the direct injection. He also talked of how the Pack-a-Punch project was supposed to focus on a way to enhance weapons already designed, an off-branch of the Wunderwaffe Project.

Richtofen nodded, only halfway paying attention after he was done. They sat there, not really looking at one another, in an awkward silence. Richtofen studied his bare hands, trying not to let his mind stray to unnecessary topics.

"Why did you bring that cumbersome thing in here?" Maxis suddenly asked, nodding his head to the large case Richtofen had brought. At the mention of the case, Edward's eyes lit up. He pushed his chair back, stood up, and he walked over to it. He laid it on its side, flipping the latch on it. Soon he opened it to reveal the disassembled Wunderwaffe.

"This the Wunderwaffe DG 2, Maxis." Richtofen explained, bringing the two separate pieces over, laying them on the desk and fitting them together neatly. He resisted the temptation to flip the power switch on and show him the pent up power in the weapon.

Maxis nodded, examining the weapon with his gaze. "How does it work?"

"I used the element's frictional power here." He pointed to the center of the weapon where a glowing tube was visible within. "The element is then forced into this area from the bulbs that act as ammunition." He indicated the bulbs and then back at the tube. "When the trigger is pulled, the element fills the end from one of the bulbs where it'd been compressed in the tube. The high pressure causes it to heat up and unleashes it as electricity into the end where the metal conductors guide it from the rest of the body." He indicated the metal fingers on the end. "And finally, this outer ring puts off a repellent magnetic field that's about fifteen feet long in a tube shape when the weapon is shot, guiding the electricity to the target. When it strikes, the force of the element makes it explode through its first target and tag anything else nearby that conducts electricity."

Richtofen finished his explanation of the weapon and allowed Maxis to examine it.

"I know you said you've already tested it," Maxis responded. "But I'd like to see it in action myself. It's a very intriguing concept, and it's also lightweight. I imagine that the Nazis would pay a lot of gold for this type of weapon." He turned it over, staring at the bulbs. "Is it loaded?"

Richtofen shook his head negatively. "The bulbs on it now are empty and need refilled..."

"I see. Maybe tonight, at about five, you can give a presentation to any interested scientists here and show them how this works."

For some reason, that made Richtofen uneasy. "Couldn't we have a private presentation?"

"One of our rules here Richtofen, is that everyone must be aware of completed projects, otherwise, we might get multiple men working on one thing. Also, a secluded presentation? I imagine that would be impossible. The amount of space required for such a show won't be minimal..."

Richtofen nodded, realizing the man was right. "All right then, that's settled. But, what's going to comprise of the test subjects?" Richtofen asked.

"What'd you use last time?" Maxis asked, oblivious to his assistant's abrupt discomfort.

"I..." The general fidgeted. Ludwig stared at him keenly, his eyes darkening with realization.

"Edward...you didn't!" The man assumed angrily.

Richtofen just stared at the weapon, not quite looking at the other man. "The prisoners, Maxis, I used the prisoners..." He said, confirming the man's suspicions.

Maxis instantly began bellowing, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Do you have no regard for human life? None at all? THEY WERE MEN, THEY WERE SURRENDERED MEN. How could you be so cold-blooded to kill them while they were defenseless?" The man sounded horrified.

Edward glared back. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WAR! You know nothing of what went on, who they were, and what actually took place. They were shamed by their defeat. They wanted to die! They said they had no more honor and they couldn't return home because of that! To them, it was worse than death, and they often tried to take their own lives. Besides that, those men were broken, they were dead already. They were traumatized by the element, shamed and unhappy. They had nothing to say...so I gave them what they wanted..."

Maxis said nothing, just stared at him with narrowed eyes. After a moment, he said, "I see...I don't like it though, and I guess I don't have to. I want you in the main courtyard near the gates at five tonight...don't be late. Bring your weapon and we'll see what it can do."

Richtofen nodded, carrying his creation back to its case, taking it apart and locking it back into the case. He picked up the case, turning to Maxis for a moment.

Maxis muttered, "get what you need for the presentation and be there. I'll get some conductors made for the experiment. Now go. I need time to think."

"Will do, Maxis."

Edward left without another word.

* * *

><p>Why'd you do it?<p>

Why'd you kill them?

They were defenseless, unhappy. Dishonored.

Richtofen pushed the thoughts away that kept trying to cloud in on his mind. He had better things to do.

How many families left broken? How many wasted lives? How many broken dreams? Like his own...

Stop it. He forced himself away from that and moved quickly down the hallway, intent on his destination: The Archives in the back of the compound, nearly forgotten. But there was something he wanted to know. The reason for going there was for something else entirely that he didn't want to share with Maxis. A suspicious feeling inside him that had first bloomed in his heart on his first day at the Asylum in Berlin.

He found the small building, tucked inconspicuously between two larger buildings that appeared abandoned.

He shoved the door open and dust swirled down from the door. He cast his gaze into the darkened room within, searching with his keen eyes. He was surprised when he saw a shape hunched at a table within, a book laid out before him. A head glanced up from the shape, and it stood up quickly, moving deeper into the dark room.

"Wait!" Richtofen called after the figure. He moved into the room. Shelves lined the walls, stuffed with old books and records. But it was small, with only two rows of shelves. Stacks of books had been dumped unceremoniously into the corners. Richtofen could only imagine what a field day the Fuhrer would have in that room with all the books to burn. How many of these would be considered evil to the Nazis?

Richtofen searched the room, and found that the man was mysteriously gone. Had he slipped out the door? It didn't seem possible. He sighed and looked at the book the man had left at the small table. It lay opened on the table, and the cover was hidden underneath. He put his finger into the book to hold the page and studied the binding. The book was called; The Forgotten Races' Myths.

He reopened the book back to the page it'd been on and picked a random line and began reading.

_The Koli, though not accredited for it, have been long thought to have invented the Antikythera mechanism. The first ever ancient analog computer designed to predict astronomical positions and eclipses, found near Greece in a shipwreck. It leaves the imagination to wonder...what other old world secrets have not been discovered yet?_

Richtofen paused his reading. The Antikythera mechanism was the device Walram had been after...he'd remember that strange name anywhere. It'd been the very device his contacts had tracked down in the U.S. and it gave him a moment's wonder on the Illuminati's orders...was it coincidence? He kept reading the author's biased writings despite his distaste for any learning writings that were personal.

_Though there is little proof of this other than a vague reference in their carvings to the stars and translated texts. _

_One myth of the Koli states that their god came to them in a time of great need. Famine from the lack of hunting, due to disease and poverty, had stricken the tribe. Soon, they were praying. It was said their god came through a falling star, lighting the entire jungle with his appearance. At first, they were uncertain, but when they realized who it was, they swept in like a tidal wave, bringing him to the temple for worship. It was said the god's body had came to their world before he himself as he was lifeless...dead. Then, when the sun rose the next morning, they saw him emerge from their temple, tall and proud, resonant. They fell to their knees, begging for help. It was said the men stayed like this for hours, as he appraised them. Then, he promised them security, and with his powers restored the sick to health, he made food appear from thin air and killed the beast surrounding the city. He'd saved the tribe. From there on out, they worshipped him like a god, that they held him in reverence as he protected them from dangers. Under his reign, they lived in a paradise, free from harm, sickness and predators. They built onto their already large city in his honor, adding statues writings and even a pyramid where his most sacred treasure was kept. Guardians were posted to protect it though no one knew what it was. - Excerpt of their ancient text on page 115._

Richtofen flipped to the page it said, more interested in the translated excerpt than the author's writings.

_This excerpt is from a young priest apprentice who supposedly took care of the temple._

_-He strode like a god. His skin was like the fire of the burning life in the sky. I knew instantly that he'd come from there. Like the rest of the young apprentices, we were only happy to please him, to make him proud. He'd saved us all when we needed him most. I'd like to think that we have gained his approval, and that he will keep our paradise safe. Forever. I hope secretly for the chance to learn what that treasure is-_

_This is the only distinguishable text available in the Koli writing stones. Most others were destroyed in an unknown accident or lost through time._

Richtofen allowed his mind to process that. For some reason, it made him think of something else. Something completely different then what he'd just read. Leaving the book behind, he left the small archive and made his way back to his room to make preparations for that nights presentation of his Wunderwaffe DG2.

* * *

><p>Richtofen made his way to the courtyard, attired in his general outfit complete with his Wehrmacht hat and coat to ward off the cold air. It was about fifteen minutes until five o'clock. He arrived at his destination, noting the iron rods that had been placed up at the far end of the courtyard, which had been close off and cleared out. Well, cleared of everything but some men...and a woman.<p>

Richtofen recognized with annoyance, Sophia, who sat on a low wall, tugging at a young soldier's sleeve. As the general watched, they kissed. He yanked his eyes away, angry all of a sudden. He scanned the courtyard, looking for Ludwig.

The courtyard was littered with scientists of varying status and race. Some looked uncertain, others excited, but there were very few there. If Richtofen bothered to count, he was sure he'd only come up with twenty or so. Maxis being one of them. Richtofen stomped towards the man, pointing to Sophia and the soldier.

"What the hell is that?" He demanded in a whisper. "This is a presentation, not a brothel!" He snapped.

Maxis stared at the two, his eyes downcast. "I know..." He sighed. Suddenly, Richtofen actually realized that the woman had just kicked the old man to the curb. Apparently, her little tricks had gained her what she wanted, and she was done playing the fiddle. He maybe should have felt sorry for Maxis.

But he didn't.

He felt pleased at the suffering he saw for once, his expression an I-told-you-so look.

"I think they are done..." Richtofen commented as the two broke apart, feeling elated by the discomfort in the head scientist's eyes. "Well, is everything ready?" Richtofen plowed on, as if nothing had happened. Maxis frowned at him.

"Yes, it is." He said, eyeing the other man warily.

"Then let's get it over with." Richtofen stated, setting his case down and opening it for his own use. "All right, everyone!" he called to the assembled. "Stand back and prepare for the show!" He readied his weapon. He'd filled the bulbs with the necessary 115 earlier, and now he was ready to show it off.

The courtyard scientists gathered behind him, spanning out to get a better view of the weapon. Richtofen raised his weapon, flipped the switch and the weapon buzzed to life, making a strange, almost-living, electrical sound as energy traversed its metallic end. He checked the bulbs to make sure they were ready and aimed at the closest metal target about ten feet away.

"Ready?" The others nodded eagerly. "In three...two...one!" He fired the weapon. The electricity shot out with speed, smashing into the metal target, causing it to ring with a metallic sound. The entire poll lit up and then more electricity arced out from the conductor, racing out to the other targets. The entire courtyard lit up with white light and rang with the sound of metal being struck with electrical currents.

Then, it was done. The polls were still glowing faintly and smoldering with smoke. Melted metal was dripping down the first target's sides. As they watched, it solidified in the crisp, cold, October air. Edward felt fulfilled in a fierce, arrogant way.

Maxis nodded approval at the conductors, smiling and seeming to have forgotten Sophia, who was gaping at the scene.

"A nice show indeed," he said. "Soon, I believe we can make something wunderbar from this!"

"Danke, Maxis, for that." Richtofen was so happy, that he actually meant it.

The other scientists started clapping, and smiling. "Nice work." An accented German voice said from a English man.

Richtofen nodded his thanks and the others began to leave the courtyard, chattering noisily. Sophia was last to go, glancing at Richtofen a few more times. She looked like she might say something, but when she caught sight of Maxis, she hurried on after the soldier she'd kissed earlier.

Richtofen turned to Maxis. "What now?" he asked.

Maxis responded. "For now, our resources are limited. We will have to wait for those element shipments from The Rising Sun before we can do much for the DG2. But, I've a feeling we will be getting those soon with your men on it. Now that you've succeeded at this, I'd like you to take a shot at the Perk-a-Cola Project. I think you will give the men in that project some good ideas. As far as the Pack-a-Punch project goes, I had to put it off for the time being while we concentrate on the things more likely to have breakthroughs. We simply need to wait for the element shipments to arrive from Japan first."

Richtofen nodded agreement. But the truth was, he had no intentions of devoting much time to that project Perk-a-Cola. The idea was ridiculous to him anyway. Drinks to make one stronger? Silly. The injections hadn't worked, so why would ingestions work?

A different project was burning in his mind, and he was ready to get to it.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 8!<strong>

** As always, I apologize for any and all typos!**

Ooooooh, what could that project be? Anyone? ;) I'm absolutely happy that you've read this far, as we will soon be striking the gold of the storyline! Anyways, I'd love to hear some of those thoughts running in your mind.

So don't forget to do the Review Dance below and get your virtual cookies! ;) Have a good day!


	9. The Higher Sciences Make Myths Reality

**Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Yep. Richtofen's not gonna have a break for long though. I feel bad, as it seems tragedy tends to follow him. Anyways, thank you so much!

**richtofenking95** - Thank you so much, can't wait to see you update Heroes!

**DoctorWfan101** - Yayz! You're back! I missed your reviews and as always, thanks a ton!

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Haha, glad to see your still alive! Lol :)

* * *

><p>IX. Higher Sciences Make Myths Reality<p>

The man sat in shadows, a hood draped over icy eyes that gazed over the snow-lined courtyard far below him. A book was opened on his lap as he sat there, legs stretched before him. He wore a dark, long cloak, a thick hood resting on his head. He sat high in the air on a tall building overlooking the main area of Der Riese, which was pretty much empty because of the icy chill in the air. Everyone was staying indoors as much as possible.

He spoke quietly into the frosty air, seemingly to no one, as his hands tracing strange runes in the snow next to him. "The time is coming, Edward. You cannot hide from us any longer. The girl is too young and weak to protect you. Agartha is ours, and soon the world will be as well. You do not know yet that you've already stepped onto the path of your defeat...and our victory."

He paused in his speech, gaze locking onto a lone figure tromping through the thin layer of snow in the courtyard.

"I understand that you cannot condone what is to come, that's why you will change."

An icy breeze caused snow to sparkle past his face in the diluted sunlight. "There will be pain, sacrifice, blood, but in the end, you will be our puppet. I hope that you can withstand such a burden..."

The man chuckled quietly and flipped the coin, caught it and looked at it.

"Because _they_ said only a Vrilyan soul can. First you must find your soul...that's where I will come in."

It was heads up. He nodded in satisfaction and turned his gaze back to the figure far be below. He watched the man start to move into the tunnel, but paused instead. The man far below glanced up straight at the building. The hooded man ducked back out of sight quickly, even though he was sure the man couldn't make him out from this distance anyway.

A moment later, he risked another glance. The man that had held his attention was gone.

"I guess immortality isn't enough." He sighed to himself. "I'm rather jealous, Edward. you will get to experience the initiation...the way I did. It's like ice and fire. Like a light, burning a hole in your heart, but filling your mind with everything. Infinity. Then, the weight of all of the worlds filling you."

He looked up, sunlight lit the pale skin of his face like fire. He smiled and turned his gaze toward the thin warmth of the sun, his blue eyes burning bright.

"Prepare to be reborn...the Age of Chaos is coming..."

* * *

><p>The month of October had passed quickly at Der Riese and before the men realized it, the end of November arrived. It grew colder and the days shorter. Frost had, at first, threatened to kill the withering grass and the sun sluggishly prepared for each new day with no eagerness. Soon, though, all of that gave way to the snowfall a week ago that had left the sun's light brighter, but colder, in the area. It was one of the earliest snowfalls of the season Germany had experienced in years.<p>

Richtofen stomped through the courtyard, snow lined his boots and general's outfit. His ears rang with a headache he couldn't shake. In his hand, he clutched several papers. His pathetic excuses for updates to Maxis. While he was supposed to be working on the Perk-a-Cola Project, his energies had been focused elsewhere for the last month.

His own project: Project Teleporter.

He'd not said a word to Maxis, as he didn't want to be stopped short before he could gain momentum. He was sure that if Maxis found out soon, that would happen. He wanted to wait and see if anything became of it before going to Maxis.

As he walked, he felt a sudden chill rush up his spine that had no connection to the snow frozen air. He turned his gaze almost instinctively to the top of the barracks building on the opposite side of the compound. He stared for a moment, seeing nothing. He shrugged uncomfortably, adjusting his coat and continued onward, figuring his headache was bothering him.

He arrived at his destination, breath fogging in the frozen atmosphere. His fist pounded on the door with a sign hanging over it declaring it as Dr. Maxis's office.

Ludwig Maxis opened the door and took a look at the man before him whose coat was pristine clean(Except for spots of powdery snow) and organized. His military hat perched on his head and he was donned entirely in that style. Maxis realized that meant his assistant was up to something...he didn't dress up for nothing.

He motioned Richtofen inside and the two sat at the desk in their usual spots.

"What's this about? Why are you dressed up?" Dr. Maxis demanded.

Richtofen leaned back, his eyes blank of emotion as he responded. "Today is November the twenty-eighth, the anniversary of mine and Emily's marriage. If she were alive, it'd be nineteen years."

Maxis froze, realizing he'd just treaded somewhere sacred. "Oh...I didn't mea-"

"Here's the report Maxis," Richtofen interrupted as if nothing had happened, tossing the papers before the man. "It's for the Perk-a-Colas. I have found that adding higher levels of acidity seem to help nullify the side-effects of the element...at least under the microscopes."

Maxis frowned. "That's it? No one's actually tried it out?"

"Well, we've given small doses to rats, but they get sick and die sometimes. Other times it works and they wind up gaining longer legs when we give them Jalapeño Pepper juice with the element. Often, milk and eggs tend to cause their muscles to fill out more and their bones to be more flexible. If we add a touch of fish...well they seem to throw it up."

Maxis glared. "That's the same report as last week!"

Edward shrugged. "I know, I just wanted to remind you as I have more to add."

"Go on..."

"I recently grew desperate and used beer to see how that went. I believe it was last night, as I was deeply intoxicated."

"How'd that go?" Maxis looked a little taken aback. Richtofen never drank as far as he knew.

"Well, they ate their cheese faster..."

The head scientist's fist slammed to the table, causing his name tag and a couple of pens to clatter to the floor.

"This is not helping!" He snapped. "We need actual subjects, not rats!"

"Good luck finding those..." Richtofen muttered in sarcasm, "as we don't want to cast away human life, right?"

Maxis stared at the desk, distracted. "Go now...I need to think on this matter..."

Edward left the office, humming a carol to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later...<strong>_

Richtofen continued working on the teleporters with Dr. Schuster even though they were supposed to be working on the Perk-a-Colas. Within the last few weeks, they had made several breakthroughs they knew that even Maxis couldn't deny. And they were eager to have a working model. Several tests had been run and records kept...but nothing promising had shown up, until today...when the model was complete. And they were ready for the first test they knew would bring results.

They had their project set up in a test lab that was little used. It was small, but perfect sized for the project at this stage. It also drew little attention. Kline and Richtofen had set it up all up.

Richtofen pressed a button on the portable audio recorder, as was a habit when running the teleporter experiments.

He spoke into the device, "Log entry 38. Date: December 4, 1939. The matter transference prototype is prepared for test run number 151. We have now reduced our test subject's mass to prove that this is possible. Dr. Schuster, please give an overview."

"Yes, Dr. Richtofen." Schuster said, taking the device from Richtofen and circling their test, a walnut on a small circular device that rippled with power. "We have the new test subject, a walnut, weighing in at ten grams. The target platform is now at three feet with no obstructions. We have one microgram of the element which, according to our calculations, will be entirely used up during tests."

**"**Excellent, Dr. Schuster," Edward grinned with excitement. "Commence test number 151."

"Yes, Doctor...please, insert your earplugs." Schuster said, fumbling with his own in his excitement.

The two men stepped back as Kline pulled the lever to the machine, causing a harsh electrical light and a high-pitched whine to fill the device. Then it went dark, noise gone, the walnut absent from its former position. At the same time, three feet away, the walnut appeared, dropping from thin air and crashing downward onto a metal plate and rolling off. It landed on the floor, rolling away.

"Good God! We've done it!" Exclaimed Kline in excitement, jogging over to the device and tugging his ear plugs out. "We have powered up the prototype, and it moved a walnut directly from the prototype device into the receiving device." He ignored the fact that the walnut was now on the ground. "It moved instantly. It...it...teleported!"

Richtofen stared, nearly speechless at the accomplishment "...Get me Dr. Maxis immediately!" Then, remembering the recording device, he turned it off.

* * *

><p>Maxis walked into the room, following Kline Schuster, a familiarly distinct look on his face of annoyance.<p>

"What is this about?" He asked, taking a seat where Richtofen indicated at a desk. Edward was still in the test chambers and had not moved a muscle until Maxis had come after the test.

"I started a side project a while back Maxis!" Richtofen started quickly explaining. "And we have had some amazing breakthroughs that I wanted to sho-"

"Wait! A side project? Why was I not informed?" The man demanded.

"I wanted to see if it would amount to something first, or not, before I bothered you." Richtofen informed.

"Still...I would have liked some heads up! Remember that in the future. Oh well, we're here now, so, tell me about it." The man responded in annoyance.

The general grew excited again. "We've invented a teleporter!...here listen to the recording here! And if you want, we can have a live presentation as well."

Maxis nodded in resignation. He played the recording for him. Maxis listened in silence until it was done.

Then he spoke wholesomely selfish words that made Richtofen angry inside. "But this is not the crucial experiment that you were supposed to be working on!" He protested angrily.

"With all due respect," Richtofen muttered, controlling his own anger. "Dr. Maxis, this is a breakthrough of unimaginable proportions."

Maxis sarcastically growled, "What? That you moved a walnut a few feet? Yes, Edward, we will improve the human condition by revolutionizing the walnut industry." He gasped, "I can see it now, 'Edward's Walnut Delivery'!" He threw his hands up for emphasis.

Richtofen's anger broke through his wall of control "Don't be obtuse!" He snapped, glaring.

His superior snapped too. "How _DARE_ you call me that! We are at war, Edward!" It was true, Hitler and his Nazis had invaded their neighbors, Poland, not too long ago.

Maxis suddenly seemed to loose some steam. "I will admit that there is promise here, but until this war is won..."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor Maxis," Richtofen tried again to get through his hard-headed boss. "But Group 935 is a research organization. What was the motto? 'To improve the human condition.' What business of ours is this war?" Besides that, he'd already completed the DG2, which he felt was a fine enough contribution to the war effort.

Ludwig relented a little in momentary defeat. "Fine, Dr. Richtofen, I will let you in on a little administrative secret. We are finalizing a deal with the Nazi party. We need funding, we need equipment...they need new weapons. Chances are this war will end soon with a treaty or two, and we will be in a much better position to help the world."

Once again, the general was stunned at the dumb decisions of Maxis. "Are you certain this won't cause massive defections?" He demanded, thinking of the countless nationalities working with Group 935. "We have scientists from all over the world working with us!"

"That is why it is with the utmost confidence that I share this with YOU." Maxis glared almost threateningly. "No one will know of this. This is simply the breaking of an egg to make an omelet."

"Think of the tactical advantage we will have!" Richtofen insisted, trying to appeal to Maxis's dumb Weapons-For-The-Nazis-Plan. Afterall, it didn't matter what caused the man to allow him to continue his project...he just wanted to be able to work on it.

But Maxis stopped him short, his anger rocketing skyward again for no apparent reason. "Think of the cost, _think of the TIME!_ We can provide the Nazis tactical expertise in various areas without putting all our eggs in your _walnut basket_." He stood up. "Good day, Edward, and get back to your real work." He growled. He turned and stalked out of the room, fuming, door banging shut behind him.

Richtofen stared after. "What a jerk." He muttered, calming himself. Schuster walked over from the corner he'd shrunk into against the storm of Maxis' rage. Richtofen turned towards him. "I think Maxis has lost his perspective. No matter... we will do this on our own and publish the findings before he has a chance to-"

Kline cut in, "You're not suggesting that Dr. Maxis would steal this technology and perfect it without us, are you?" He sounded like the idea was ridiculous. As far as he could tell, Ludwig hadn't even shown a single shred of interest.

Edward shrugged. "I would by no means discourage that thought. Great scientists must stick together...and achieve great science." Then Richtofen, realizing the audio recorder was still on, switched it off.

* * *

><p>Richtofen and Schuster walked down the snow-laden road, stealing nervous glances over their shoulders. The two had agreed to continue research on the teleportation project, but they had to resort to operating in silence for the past month. Often times, they would leave Der Riese together to a local warehouse in Breslau in an abandoned part of the city. They would sneak away portions of the element, which had been arriving in Der Riese in full swing for a whole month.<p>

Today, they were both nervous. Limited to their own devices, they had little access to certain necessary materials for their project. Such as living test subjects. Countless times they had flawlessly teleported inanimate objects such as, books, rocks and had even successfully teleported a bookcase that had been rather large. Now they needed a living subject. A human subject.

And Edward, being impatient and stubborn, driving the project with the force of a bomb, had volunteered.

They realized it would be dangerous, hard, and there were several potential problems that could happen. But nonetheless, they felt they could do it.

They arrived at the locked-down warehouse once again. Richtofen pulled out his audio recorder, rarely doing any of his research without it anymore. He hit the recording button on it, his plan being to record the entire experience so they could gain credit for the project.

"Entry 42. Date: January 4th, 1940. Dr. Schuster and I - despite mounting pressure from Dr. Maxis - have continued working on the matter transference prototype. We have made great strides in the last thirty days and are now ready for our first human subject. If our calculations are correct, we will send a test subject, me, to the receptacle station sitting thirty yards away and behind a cinder-block wall." The receptacle was in another room in the building.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Dr. Richtofen?" Kline asked, slightly nervous as Richtofen stepped into the machine, putting in his own earplugs and casting him a brave grin of anticipation.

**"**Nein, Dr. Schuster, but this must be done. Quickly, put in your earplugs and power up the machine." He wanted to do it before his courage abandoned him.

Schuster did as told and nodded. He stepped back, pulling the lever of the machine. A bright light filled the room, and the shrill whine of the machine followed. Richtofen experienced a moment of what felt like static electricity throughout his entire being. He felt his hair stand on end. He caught a glimpse of Kline's worried face, and suddenly it was gone in a flash of light through his retinas.

At first he could see nothing, "Is there a power outage? Why is it so dark?" He wondered aloud, trying to see anything in the black. "I feel almost...weightless. How very unexpected. Dr. Schuster? Hello?" He should only be thirty yards away from the younger scientists and he wanted to know if the man could hear him. Silence.

He fumbled with a flashlight he'd had in his pocket, pressing the button on and shining it around the room.

"Ah, I can see now." He shone the light around the room. He gasped, "Oh my god."

Around him were the supports of some ancient device, running up to the ceiling, supported by thick cave walls. A soft glow emitted from the top of the room where a circular device, that looked much like the teleporter, rippled with pent up power. He caught a metallic glint in the room, and aimed his flashlight downward. A smooth, pure black surface shimmered under it.

A pyramid with a base that was different, covered in hieroglyphs and runes.

Almost instinctively, he began speaking to his recording device as he approached it. "I am standing in a circular cave, surrounded by some kind of machine like...it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It looks almost alien in nature. There's a pyramid structure at the center of the room. I'm going to try and carefully touch it."

He reached forward, gently tapping the surface. A strange coldness filled his arm, and then a sudden popping sound and pinprick of pain made him jerk his hand back.

"Ah!" He gasped in surprise. "Static electricity. It's smooth to the touch...very cold. Not a speck of dust."

He raised his fist up and knocked lightly on the smooth surface. A resounding noise rang through the room like a metal drum had just been struck. He felt the cold sensation creeping through him again.

"Hmm, might be hollow." He muttered, stepping back to observe more. "The chamber's quite large. I see what looks like capacitors at the ceiling of the chamber. There are no obvious connections to anything electrical. What is this place?"

Suddenly, he caught sight of faint movement and trained his gaze in the direction. "Dr. Schuster, is that you?" He called, flashing his light in the direction. He saw the outline of a man and his mind concluded that it must be Kline. "Dr. Schuster! Look at this." He flashed his light back towards the pyramid. "It appears to be covered in some kind of hieroglyphic language. I've not seen anything like it before."

He heard Schuster say something in a breathy whisper, gentle. Almost unnoticeable footsteps followed. Another whisper of words filling the silence.

"Why are you whispering to me? There's no need for that." Edward snorted.

Suddenly, a distinctly metallic rang filled the air, the figure tilted its head in acknowledgement.

"Was ist los?" Richtofen muttered, casting his gaze upward to the ceiling where the noise seemed to originate from. "Do you hear that? It sounds like..." The room filled with bright light

The next thing the general was aware of was a flash of pain in his shoulder as he landed hard on his side. He rolled over quickly, looking up at a bright blue sky above where branches of palm trees swayed gently in the warm breeze.

"My god, what happened?" The trickling of a gentle stream filled his ears, but it did not calm him much. He sat up, observing a river nearby that rushed swiftly and fell away down a cliff. To his right was a dense jungle of tropical plant life. "I seem to be in some kind of jungle. I can't be certain of where I am." He stood up, trying to get oriented.

That's when he saw them.

That's when they saw him.

A cry, like a celebration went up and they came towards him, sprinting quickly, big grins on their faces. Hundreds of native dressed men, savages, primitives. They would trample him, he was sure.

He grimaced and managed a desperate cry, "Oh no!"

Hands reached out to him, grasping his shoulders and hauling him high up into the air.

Edward actually fell unconscious from the shock of the teleporting and the crazed events. He'd never done that before. His last view was of the sky above and hundreds of tanned men, wearing animal skins for clothes.

* * *

><p>"It's time for the world to change." Muttered a soft voice in the darkness that followed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End of chapter 9.<strong>

*silence* :|

I actually have no comments about this chapter...other than, I apologize for any typos/mistakes!

Okay! Who wants to review! *Throws a review Frisbee to readers!*


	10. The Push over the Edge

**Chapter 10! **

**This chapter is very...sad...in its own way. :(**

**WARNING**- Severe angst ahead, detailed descriptions of physical, mental, and emotional agony. In other words, EXTREMELY DRAMATIC CHAPTER!

Inspired by the song on the moon map: Nightmare, by Avenged Sevenfold! _(No copyright intended!)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Special Thanks<span>**

**xMechaSheikx** - :) Thanks for the reviews! I love 'em. This chapter is very dramatic. I feel bad, cuz I make you cry a lot with these chapters...so, brace yourself.

* * *

><p>X. The Push over the Edge<p>

Edward Richtofen opened his eyes gingerly, wincing at a sharp pain in his temples. He cast his gaze around a room he was in, that was pitch black, unable to make out the slightest detail. He tried to move, but felt restraints against his arms and legs that held him back to a high-backed chair that was more like a throne than anything else. He was glad, though, in a strange way for the darkness. He knew that any light would make his headache that much worse.

He swallowed down his rising panic. Where had his recorder gone? It should have been on his shoulder, but he could tell it was gone. What had happened? He'd teleported...to that strange room with the pyramid. Now he was here. Restrained in total blackness, he felt certain that everything was quickly going downhill.

The silence made him uncomfortable beyond words, though. Nothing...no whispering, no talking, no voices from a distant place. It was as if the world had disappeared, civilization wiped away. A dreadful thought filled his mind. Was he underground? Buried alive? Or maybe in the pyramid even? No, he had remembered a jungle and people, primitives. He had been carried off.

Why was he here? Tied down to a stone chair and in pain? What if he were dead? Awaiting judgment in some dark place from some unknown entity? He cast the notion aside...it was just his fear getting the better of him.

Another horrifying thought occurred to him... What if he were some sort of sacrifice?... the ancient humans of the world were fond of those as far as he knew. Thoughts circulated in his mind by his imagination, unchecked and making him that much more fearful.

Just then, a small, dim, blue light shone from somewhere nearby.

"You are weaker than ever Edward, we plan to change that." A cold voice suddenly echoed in the silence.

Edward didn't respond right away, not trusting his voice to sound dignified. He shivered slightly...the voice was very familiar.

"Who are you?" He finally responded after he was sure he could speak right, but his voice was dry and weak.

"That is hardly important." Came the cold reply, keeping a fair distance. He could only make out the blue light and a faint human shape.

"Where am I?" Richtofen demanded, voice strengthening.

"The natives here call it 'paradise' or Shangri-La...but soon it will be hell. That's one reason why you're here. To lead them to that hell."

"Lead them to hell?" He was confused.

"Yes, to chaos."

"Why? What are you talking about?!" He was becoming certain he was in a nightmare. But the word choice and voice were both horribly familiar.

"You don't need to know...but first you must know hell to be able to lead into it."

"I don't understand." He heard footsteps approaching, the blue light coming closer.

"You will...very soon."

The footsteps stopped, still too far away to make out the details of the man.

Richtofen instantly felt intense pain in his head.

_**"Relent to us Edward!"**_ A detached voice hissed into the room, as if the speaker had no body. **_"Becoming a human couldn't save you! You were destined to fall into this chaos again! Fate had already chosen, running from it was not wise!"_**

"I...don't know what...you mea-" He screamed suddenly as a twisting feeling filled his head.

The man in the room now spoke again, "Don't you dare lie to us! Even if you are telling the truth...you still can't escape destiny!"

The pain let up and the footsteps started again.

"So you weren't lying...I can't imagine how you thought it would be beneficial to escape just to forget all that had happened. Oh well, it no longer matters. Soon you will lead the annihilation of peace of all the worlds, starting with this one!"

Finally, the man's face appeared before him, illuminated by a glowing blue object in his hand, mere feet away.

It was Walram Fleischer.

"You..." Richtofen gasped in recognition, filled with fury. He struggled, shouting fiercely the worst kind of insults found in the German language.

Walram chuckled, smiling coldly a smile that never reached his eyes, his faultless face twisted strangely by it.

"You're a monster!" Richtofen accused.

"Look, I don't really care what you think, boy, the Masters have given their orders and I must carry them out."

"Masters?"

"Yes...the Masters of Chaos. How you have forgotten them, too."

"It was more...than a debt...wasn't there. The Illuminati. My father..."

"If you want to be real technical. Yes there is a debt, to your real father and mother. But you will never know what that means, will you? Actually, this might be helpful. We can do a real reconditioning!"

He was suddenly very close, glowering down at his captive. Richtofen met his gaze challengingly. Walram slammed his fist into Edward's arm with bruising force, baring his teeth in animalistic pleasure at his victim's cry of pain.

"Things are going to be _very_ different after tonight! Very different. For everyone, and it all starts here, with you!" He growled. "The only way to be a god is to be cruel, ruthless, certain. Insane. That is why we must do this. I will break you and build you back up the way I want...the way they want! Over and over, until we get it right! It is how it should be!"

His long fingers grasped the tortured man's arm and twisted, snapping the restraints like paper, threatening to do the same to bone. The agonized scream that followed seemed far too loud in the small room.

"Every move ever made. The very meaning for our existence, all comes down to this. Chaos, total and complete. We cannot rule without endless mayhem and panic. The kind you will bring. First...we will expose your soul, then we will break your will." Fleischer hissed.

Walram let go of his arm and and raised the object in his hand, a syringe full of blue glowing liquid. Edward struggled in horror, the terrible memory of the Wittenau asylum victim's wild eyes flashing in his mind as Peter prepared the injection. He tried to stop the needle's descent with his now free hand, but was caught in Fleischer's unoccupied hand again. Walram growled and plunged the needle into the skin, feeding the solution into the bloodstream. It brought a terrifying pain in Richtofen's head, no, his whole body. He howled in pain and thrashed as fire raced through his blood, more desperate now than ever to escape.

"You will remember nothing here later, but the effects are still the same. You will change, and stay changed!" Walram declared in triumph.

The man tossed away the empty syringe and reached to his side and raised a long, deadly knife. He smiled at the flash of fear in his captive's eyes, and brought it down on his face. Blood spattered the stone floor, punctuating the terror. Edward bit his lip until it bled to stop a scream in his throat. It came out as a strangled whimper as blood dripped down his face.

"You have the power, as you are destined, to control everyone now. It is how we do things." Walram hissed, flicking the blood off his blade.

Edward could barely hear over a roaring now filling his head, like thousands of screaming voices, all begging for freedom. He panted in agony, sucking in at the air and trying not to cry out. His face was throbbing. His blood was on fire, lighting up his arteries and veins. It felt like his very soul was being shredded, mutilated, twisted. He was certain that he was dying from the inside out.

"Well, are you going to relent?" Walram growled.

Richtofen shook his head and the blade was thrusted downward into his thigh with merciless force. Edward twisted in pain and snarled back. Overcoming his agony, he yanked his arm free of Walram's grasp and punched the man's flawless face with surprising speed. Walram fell back with a yelp, tripping and nearly falling. Richtofen pulled the knife out of his leg with a savage war cry.

He held the blade up threateningly as Walram regained his balance, clutching his now bleeding nose. He realized something; he could now see Walram clearly even though there was no light. He could see the entire room, as if he had some new sense. It was small, with runes and hieroglyphs lining the walls and narrowed to a point at the top, like a pyramid.

"That wasn't too bad...you are stronger now...does this mean the change is starting?" The Illuminati man mumbled.

Richtofen felt wild as memories filled his mind, unlocked by the element. He drew his arm back and flung the blade at his enemy with determined force. Walram cried out as the hilt was instantly jutting out of his shoulder. He grasped at it, pulling the blade free with a gasp.

"I remember now." Edward declared, more memories flooding through him. "You...Vrilya...the Masters...the council...Samantha." He paused, sorrow washing through him. "What have you done with her, you piece of shit?"

Walram smiled coldly, his face and shoulder healing themselves as he spoke with inhuman speed. "I haven't touched her. What happened to her was entirely her fault. She thought she could control the device of chaos. She was wrong...the little snot is now a groveling human child. She can't be fixed!" He laughed.

Richtofen was filled with rage. He surged forward with supernatural strength, snapping his bonds, launching himself at the man before him. Walram ducked the first blow and avoided the second with a twist. Finally, Edward landed a blow to his enemy's arm, snapping bone. Walram screeched in pain, leaping back and falling to his knees. For the first time in a long time, Edward felt extremely powerful.

"Maxis's daughter? She is lost to you, Edward!" Walram croaked out loudly as him arm healed with unnatural speed like his face and shoulder had. He lurched up and stepped forward with extraordinary swiftness. Edward felt the dagger cut his side deeply before he could react, and pain flared through him. He yelled and lunged away from the pain, ducking the next attack that was aimed at his neck. He counterattacked the next blow aimed at his chest, catching his Walram's wrist to the hand holding the dagger. He flew forward, faster than light. Suddenly, he held Walram by the throat, pinning him to the cold floor, still holding his knife hand at bay. His rage made him tighten his grip rapidly. Walram choked, struggling to dislodge himself, but unable to.

"I will kill you! You monster of darkness!" Edward declared, grinning in triumph.

Walram's eyes were blazing with fear as he fought to escape. His free hand punched into Edward's side, but it didn't loosen the hold on his neck. Soon, Fleischer's strength began to wane as his fighting slowed from the lack of oxygen. His eyelids fluttered in panic.

Suddenly, as if intervened upon, Edward's mind burned with intense pain. His head felt like it was exploding, his consciousness being constricted in a tight grasp. He tried to ignore it, but it grew stronger. A familiar male voice filled his head.

_**"Release him Edward! You can't win now!"** _It was Sarth's voice, he now realized, demonic and distorted._** "You have nothing to gain in his death!"**_

"More than you'll ever know!" Snarled Edward back. "...Father."

A hiss filled the room, like an angry dragon waking up.

Edward suddenly couldn't move or breath as the grip on his mind seem to tighten. He instinctively flung up mental defenses. He forgot momentarily about his enemy below him and gripped his head as it felt like it would burst.

_**"Then you leave me little choice, but to do this myself!"**_

"I will stop you!" Edward snapped at the voice.

In an instant, he felt pain explode through his chest as Walram took advantage of the distraction and plunged his knife into his enemy. Edward coughed, blood in his mouth. He gripped feebly at the hand holding the knife as the thick liquid rushed crimson down his chest. Fleischer shoved him back, yanking his weapon free as Richtofen stumbled back, staring at the wound on his chest blankly.

Abruptly, time froze and the only movement seemed to be his own beating heart, pumping more and more blood out of his body unknowingly. He felt the assault on his mind ease up.

_**"It's over..."** _The voice faded.

Richtofen's human mind began replaying memories. Every view of what had happened in his life was clamoring to be in the spotlight as if it were his last moments in life. His parents, the prisoners, Emily, Maxis, Group 935, Nazi, General, Wunderwaffe, funeral, they all flashed before his eyes along with others in a mere instant. His head spun with moments buried in his mind that he would soon lose forever as the element filled his bloodstream. Forgotten voices murmured in his head, painting the scenes in vivid reality.

_I can't...breathe anymore._

_It's going to be fine, it'll be fine._

_No...listen to me...I won't make it._

_Don't say that!_

_Take care of our child, Edward...raise him strong and proud. I know you will._

_No don't go..._

Richtofen breathed in a painful breath. "Emily...I am sorry I failed..." He murmured, falling to his knees as she faded from his mind...lost. Blood sluiced onto the cold stone floor, gathering there.

_Come here, boy! You are going to make your father proud. Aren't you?_

_Yes!_

_Going to save many lives!_

_Many._

"My true father...I took more than saved. Forgive me." he moaned in pain, terrified and losing himself as he thought of his Earth parent.

_Edward, silly boy, don't take the toys apart_

_But I wanted to see how they worked, Mother!_

_Come on, how about some fresh bread!_

_Oh yes! I'd love some!_

He smiled bitterly.

"How ashamed you must be, mother, to see me this way..." His other Earth parent.

Then, he couldn't remember their smiles. Their names, names, what were their names! He cried in anguish, his head hurt so bad.

_Welcome to Group 935._

"NO! YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME! GIVE THEM BACK!" He shrieked loudly at no one.

Abruptly, he slumped sideways, hitting the floor hard as Walram scrambled to his feet, moment unfrozen. Edward slowly came to his hands and knees, struggling. Fighting against all odds. A fresh wave of pain in his body and head made his vision swim and he clutched his head as terrible screams filled it. Screams that appeared to have no origins anywhere.

Walram was soon crouched in front of him, his gaze softening with sympathy that seemed surprisingly genuine. He nodded.

"It's done...all you have to do is give in to them..."

Richtofen's body seized up and pain filled him to his core. He cried out, looked up and spat blood on Walram's face in defiance.

"Stop fighting it! It will only make the pain more intense." Walram scolded, wiping the spit and blood away form his jaw.

"Ahhh!" Edward gasped, feeling light headed. "Fuck you! What have you done...to me, monster?!"

His enemy shook his head in disappointment. "Maybe you have too strong a will. What will happen first, I wonder? The mind snapping under the immense power, or becoming one with it. Also, you have a time limit. The Masters won't heal that wound as long as you fight."

Richtofen collapsed into his own blood groaning, feeling a nudge on his consciousness, too weak to resist. It felt like something was trying to break in. He twisted mentally, trying to push back as he felt the weight of centuries pressing in on his mind, threatening to crush it. He tried to fight the feeling, desperate to escape it. Edward screeched shrilly as he felt something give way within his wall of defense.

"It's working..." Walram breathed softly. "There now..."

Richtofen felt himself hiss as a cold chill stole over his body. His mind went blank for a moment and he stared at nothing. Uncomprehending.

"You will never feel better, Vrilyan, as what you are about to experience."

Then his world changed. The room swam in a faint red color, the taste of blood was stronger in his mouth. The walls seemed to widen and a wild cascading waterfall descended upon his mind, filling it beyond imagination with eons of knowledge. Races he'd never imagined, worlds and dimensions, all rife with unimaginable forms of life and technologies that seemed impossible.

"Tell me Edward, what can you see, when your agony paints the world in a different hue of scarlet? That is the feeling of the Masters taking over..."

"Just kill me..." Edward moaned miserably, not wanting to become the puppet. He realized what was happening...he was changing forever for worse. It was his last chance to escape what was to come. He couldn't bleed out fast enough, he realized.

The irony.

"I can't do that." Walram shook his head.

All of the strength remaining in Richtofen rushed from him, and he sighed, defeat destroying what was left of his will and mind. He was deathly silent for a moment, face shining with sweat and blood. His wounds instantly healed as if by a magical force. His mind was overridden with new thoughts, he forgot everyone and everything except what the Masters wanted him to know.

It felt like a dark curtain had been drawn over his soul, shrouding it in deep darkness.

Images flashed before his eyes rapidly. Suddenly, he sat up, pushing up to his full height. He swayed then steadied himself, staring down at Walram. But all he saw was familiar forgotten faces on people kneeling before him, ready to serve. Something wasn't right though about them. Their eyes glowed unnatural blue. Their flesh rotten hanging from bone. In servitude, forever.

"What do you see?" Walram questioned.

"I see...them kneeling to me...I am their god."

Walram sighed, rocking back on his heels. "Then I have done my work."

Edward grinned suddenly. "They look so strange," he laughed.

"Stay with me Edward, no need to revert to such a childish mind frame!" Walram reprimanded.

His statement was completely ignored. "And they make such cute noises."

Walram looked up, staring straight into the other's eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am the Great General Edward Richtofen, the smartest man in all of Group 935."

"You now serve no one but the Masters of Chaos." Walram sighed, giving up on trying to get the man to sound reasonable. "You are God. They of 935 must not know what you are yet, in time you will show them. But first, prove who you are by leading the natives here."

"Yes, you are right, but of course, you should bow to me as well." Edward looked down at him.

Walram stared in shock at the statement

He got onto his knees and bowed his head in respect, having little choice.

"And what do you say?...my servant." Richtofen smiled.

"My lord." Walram managed in horror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 10<strong>_

_**Farewell to Richtofen's sanity. :,(**_

_I want to let you know that the reason I wrote this chapter this way. It's because there's a humongous gap between what happened from Richtofen's teleportation to the jungle and his journey back to the prototype room...that has been speculated upon by many_

_I used some info I gathered, factors like Richtofen could barely remember Shangri-La(he says so in an in-game quote whilst pack-a-punching). The voices always seemed to cause him to suffer...he goes utterly crazy; from a well-meaning general scientist to a psycho-murderer, power-hungry, tyrant who doesn't distinguish between right and wrong...I don't think touching a device could do that alone...I believe something pushed him over the edge...and this was my representation of that._

I don't know what else to say...

I would still love to hear your opinions... :)


	11. Playing God

**Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Yeah...I am a little worried now actually, lol. Thanks for the review and maybe Edward is still in there somewhere...we'll just have to wait and see... ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note<strong> - Voices in Richtofen's head = _italics_

* * *

><p>XI. Playing God<p>

When Edward Richtofen emerged that day from the city temple, he was a man changed beyond all recognition, beyond all belief. On the outside the only immediate notable change was the scar on his face, and his cold, dead, uncaring eyes. His body was gaunt and thin, dressed in a beautiful white robe with gold trimmings. His face looked hollow and devoid of something vitally important to humans. The rising sun shone blood-red on his harsh features, enhancing them. He raked his blank eyes over the elaborate temple city sprawled below him and let out a faint sigh of air. The breath sounded loud in his ears. He took in the jungle scents and noises of the wild animals in the trees.

Suddenly, hundreds of men and women, primitives dressed in animal pelts, emerged from the stone houses below, gazing upward reverently at him. He combed through them with a careful gaze, staring down upon them. The seemingly endless line of the primitives fell slowly to their knees.

They were bowing to him, to their god.

He took a step down onto the stone steps and followed them down into large area where they were at. Just at the bottom of the steps, he glanced back at the temple once before examining them. They stared at him, hope burning in their eyes as they reached out.

He felt their fingers hesitantly brushing the fringes of his robe in awe.

He slowly felt whispers in the back of his mind, urging him to take control of the situation.

He spoke to them in their language, "I'll keep you safe...forever, my good people."

A cheer rose, full of hope and desperation.

* * *

><p>The screeches of a wild cat echoed through the trees, sounding distorted and fierce. The beast responsible for the ungodly noises was plunging fiercely through the undergrowth of the jungle, a deep rip in its tan speckled hide. It dodged a spear as it smashed into a tree.<p>

The five warriors giving chase cursed as it disappeared into the thick undergrowth.

They began speaking ferociously in their native tongue, tanned muscles glinting with sweat. The warrior in the front waved a blood-stained spear in agitation.

"That beast has claimed more lives than we can handle here lately." He growled.

"The children can't be safe like this." Another added, staring hopelessly into the undergrowth.

"And that's not the only one these last few sun cycles..."

Suddenly, they heard a noise. Something in the undergrowth. The five hunters tensed up, their bodies taught as they watched. Then, a rustle.

Silence ensued.

Just when they were thinking it was nothing, the leafy growth exploded and fierce, large cats -probably a dozen- launched themselves from the jungle. Spears flashed in arcs to catch the beasts, but it did little good.

"Aghh!" Cried a warrior as he fell before three of the beasts, their claws flying outward.

The others struggled with the remaining cats. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and one of the jungle cats went flying, slamming into a palm tree with a sickening crack, causing the leaves to tremble. It was dead.

"Death becomes you..." Murmured a soft voice. The warriors glanced over at the tall, white-skinned man before them, awed. He was dressed elegantly, his body lean and ready for more fighting.

"Dasa Falk!" The fallen warrior cheered as he climbed to his feet, littered with claw marks. "My god, Richtofen."

Richtofen's venomous eyes raked over the scene. The cats had fallen into a tight huddle to observe this new threat. Now, they prowled forward with confidence, thinking they had easy prey before them. Two spread out to flank him while one came straight forward. The others sprang towards the other five warriors.

"It's time to die..." Edward growled, launching himself at the beast approaching. It only had time to screech in surprise at the initiative of its target. In an instant, it lay on the jungle floor, neck snapped.

The two closed in on his sides without wasting another second and he caught the first one in his arms as the other landed on his back, claws shredding into the soft cloth of his robes.

Richtofen snarled back at the creature snapping for his face, and smashed his fist into it side, shattering its ribs and spine. The beast howled and collapsed to the floor, writhing in agony. Richtofen felt sharp teeth sink into the back of his neck as the cat on his shoulders and back corrected its grip.

He bent forward, seizing its claws and ripping them out of his shoulder, smashing the cat to the jungle floor. He descended on it before it could move away, his speed faster than possible.

"I take your heart!"

In a split second, the man plunged his hand through the jungle cat's side. It howled and struggled, but couldn't escape. Blood gushed over Richtofen's arm and he chuckled quietly at the useless fight.

"Your pain pleases them...the voices." He murmured into it ear as he yanked backwards. The large cat sank to the floor, slumping dead in the grass, blood pooling below it.

Richtofen stood up to see the other cats racing away. In his hand, he clutched a red, blood-covered heart, purple veins streaking it.

The warriors stared at him in wonder. Luckily, none had died in the encounter.

"Go home..." Richtofen ordered them. "I will slay the last of these beasts...and avenge every death ever seen by them."

He dropped the organ and plunged into the undergrowth, giving chase to the creatures.

Not one of the warriors had missed the fact that his wounds had just healed themselves.

* * *

><p>That night, a roaring bonfire was lit in the city square, causing the soft white buildings to look luminous. The warriors sang and danced, telling stories and tales. A large mound of dead jungle cats were piled nearby, bodies littered with various wounds.<p>

There god had disappeared back into the pyramid temple after dragging the corpses back on a long rope at about sunset. No explanation was given, he'd simply left them and gone to the temple, leaving them to their devices. They'd got to work on the bodies. Richtofen had just saved them from the predators. At the same time, he'd given them more food...and the leisure to leave the city without being stalked by the massive cats. Or killed for that matter.

The warriors fell to their knees before the temple not long after, chanting long into the night and praising their god, Richtofen.

He stalked through the temple, locating the stairs leading up to the pyramid within. Rumors circulated through the city of the mountain that towered over it nearby about where a magical spring supposedly resided. From this spring ran water that supplied a city through the underground main well that was located underneath the temple. But first, it passed through the pyramid, dropping through the large serpentine heads on either sides of the stairs to the well below. The

He eyed the heads before traipsing up the stairs, his mind roving through the day.

He recalled the way the warriors' eyes had glowed with deep admiration as they stared at their god.

He couldn't help but like this, being their god. Every ounce of his mind believed he was too. They thought he came from the sun...so he came from the sun. They believed he'd save them from hunger, danger and sickness...so he would, and they'd praise his name eternally.

He knew he'd live forever to them. And so, he would

_They are safe from danger...hunger,_ murmured a soft voice in his head.

_Yes, the blood was delicious...and now you know how to save them from disease..._

"The river." Richtofen responded quietly, thinking of the water flowing through the snake head statues.

* * *

><p>Water ran smoothly in a river surging down the mountain. Richtofen's hands clutched the rocks of the side of the mountain, the moon shining and reflecting off of his pale skin. He'd been doing this for the past hour at least, climbing the mountain. His goal, to find the source of the river.<p>

He hauled himself up to the next ledge, thinking to stop, but the voices urged him onward. So, onward he continued. He now wore a more convenient outfit for the task. His old pants and a cat-skin robe that opened in the front. At his belt was a stone, its edge sharpened to a point. He was wearing military boots from the day he'd first arrived. He was a walking epitome of the past and future combined. A mixture of modern and ancient clothes and ancient weapons.

A modern mind. A god in his own right. Undisputed by the people below.

After an hour more of straining and climbing, he arrived at the final ledge. He stood up, slightly sore. Before him yawned a massive cave where the river flowed out of, cascading down the mountainside with ease. The opening's darkness was complete and deeper than the night. He paused before entering it, casting a glance back over the world below.

In the night, he could see firelight from the city far below, burning deeply in his name. In the distance stretched a large mountain range with a jungle at its bottommost valley. Just outside the jungle, on a large hill, sprawled the ancient city, its walls bleached from years of sunlight, now reflecting the moon.

"So it is Shangri-La." He murmured, sensing the peace from high above. "The paradise that I rule. Wonderful."

The voices of his head were faint whispers that he couldn't make out. Always there it seemed, but not always speaking.

Far in the distance, thunder rumbled and he glanced up to see a dark storm front in the night. He could tell though that it was not going to rain in the city, only beyond it. He sighed softly and turned towards the cave entrance, hesitating slightly.

_Hurry up!_

The voice made him hesitate. Suddenly, he felt a stirring deep withing himself.

A calmer voice murmured, _you were meant for this Edward_...

_SHUT UP! LEAVE US!_

_Go on, don't wait for the sunrise!_

He shook his head and walked into the cave, only confused by what he heard. Instantly, he gasped in appreciation. The tall cavernous ceiling glowed with hard crystalline structures that emitted soft purple light. The walls were smooth and glistening with moisture.

He moved forward, following the river until he found a spring bubbling up gently from the center of the caver. A large river of water dumped from the large spring into a rut that flowed down the mountain cave and to the outside world. He hesitated, not sure why though.

_What are you waiting for?_

"Nothing."

Slowly, Edward pulled off his boots, eying the water as he dropped his robe behind. Soon, all of his clothes except his underpants were left in a pile nearby. He crouched next to the water, mind burning with thoughts that seemed not to be his own and without considering it, he dove into the cold waters headfirst.

The shock of the sudden cold from the hot air almost made him turn back and quit.

_Don't drown!_

_MOVE! WEAKLING!_

His arms swept through the water and he pushed deeper into the water almost robotically, straining more and more as tiredness flowed through him from the exhausting climb.

_Do you WANT to die?!_

_Faster! FASTER!_

_I'm trying,_ he snapped back mentally.

He was buffeted by small rivulets and currents invisible to his eyes. Soon he touched a bottom and crawled forward, careful not to miss the opening he knew was there. He could see despite the deep darkness. Pushing through it, he made it to a wider space.

_You can't breath anymore! Out of oxygen! _

_Move, movemovemove! MOVE IT!_

He forced himself not to be goaded into panic as he pushed onward, feeling like the water weight would crush him. He saw a slightly lighter spot and pressed towards it, his head breaking the surface of the cold water. He gasped in warm air, thankful for the oxygen. Quickly, he located the nearest shore and swam towards it, pulling himself onto a stone ledge from the water.

"Ah! I wasn't expecting this..." He mumbled in awed surprise at what he saw.

Richtofen found himself standing in a large valley that stretched as far as the eye could see. Above him, the moon was hidden in dark clouds. The mountains nearby were lost in the clouds above and the floor was carpeted with soft moss and grass. The place had an ancient feel, and the air seemed mystical.

He moved forward, following the stream towards the main lake.

_The hub is up ahead._

_There, you will cure their sicknesses! Such a pity..._

Edward kept going and soon, he found himself walking in a rainstorm as the skies opened up. Heavy raindrops fell on him and he moved onward, determined to not stop until he was at his destination.

Finally, he crested a small rise and saw it. A large alien-looking building that was covered in hieroglyphs and symbols. Deep blue lines lined the curved smooth walls, glowing in the wet night. It perched on the edge of the lake, a bowl-like top catching the water from the heavens and draining it into the lake. It may have been dark, but Richtofen noticed the lake was crystal clear. It amused Edward to think that the natives had no idea what lay high above their heads in the mountains.

_The hub!_

He walked to the building, inspecting it carefully.

_There!_

He noticed a small white bowl, a small edge over it to protect it. The bowl had a small tube running into the hub, obviously to drain whatever was placed within.

_The hub enhances whatever is placed within! Use it!_

Richtofen walked to the bowl, gaze roaming over the small runes and sybols on its side. He saw a small ancient dagger off to the side.

_Use the dagger! USE IT!_

_BLEED FOR THEM! FOR US! FOR YOURSELF! _

Richtofen snatched up the blade and crossed over to the bowl. He stretched his hand over it and drew the blade over his skin, watching blood run down quickly into the basin.

_Yes!_

_Red! IT'S RED!_

He watched the liquid drain from the bowl into the hub, trickling away.

_That's enough!_

_Enough is NEVER ENOUGH_!

_STOP!_

Slowly, the wound healed itself and the bleeding stopped.

Suddenly, the hub began to glow a bright blue, its whole shape luminous in the night and making the rain drops shine. It stayed extra bright for a little bit longer, shining like blue daylight. Then, the glow died down back to normal. Richtofen noticed that the water draining from it glowed a faint blue color as it filled the lake.

_There, now the natives will be immune to the diseases of the woods. __They will heal too._

_THEY WON'T LAST FOREVER THOUGH! HAH!_

_Go back to the temple...it's where you need to be._

The rain was letting up as Richtofen made his way back to the mountain from the lake. He cast a final glance back at the lake before diving in to see that it was glowing a deep blue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later<strong>_

A lot happened that week. Richtofen had encouraged the natives to drink from the well as soon as the sun had rose the next day. The sick had healed and the others had grown stronger. None of them realized they'd just drank the water imbued with the element 115. After that, they'd sat to work on building their city larger, expanding to the slopes of the mountain and the fringes of the jungle.

Of course, it'd take months, but the plans were all there. Most of them involved monuments designed to honor their god.

That particular night, Richtofen sat in the observatory of the city. It was a tall building with massive windows designed to allow for star-gazing. He was chiseling away at the stone of an object, carefully handling it. He was amused so far with it, for he was nearly done with the work on it. For several nights, he'd come here, monitoring the stars and planets high above on command of the voices. He'd been tracking the many sky lights' movements to make his device. Because no matter where or who he was. He still had a mind full of ideas to get to work on.

"The antikythera mechanism." He whispered after he'd finished his last touch on it.

_Hurry!_

_The eclipse will come soon...and doom will fall! You must learn the date!_

"That's the plan." He responded dryly as he turned the devices circles, using it to calculate the next eclispe. That was the time of the next...dump...as the voices in his head like to refer to it. Whatever that meant.

He had his answer. "Summer solstice...that's only six months away!" Richtofen muttered, feeling worried.

_PERFECT! Death all around!_

Richtofen hesitated, thinking of the people he protected. "What of them? They are going to die?"

_Yes. But who cares..._

_The time is coming. No one here will live._

_Leave them._

_Return to Group 935!_

Richtofen gasped as images of Kline's face filled his head. "I forgot..." he whispered.

_Indeed...just as we intended. IT'S TIME TO REMEMBER!_

_In six months, the element will come and destroy this place. _

_And you must be FAR FROM HERE!_

"Nein! I can't leave them!" Richtofen snapped.

Pain filled his head, making him wince.

_DON'T ARGUE! YOU WORTHLESS WORM._

_YOU THINK YOU ARE A GOD! HAH!_

_You are nowhere near a god, unless you control everyone!_

_Everyone! NOT JUST THESE FLEA-INFESTED PRIMITIVES!_

"SHUT UP!" Richtofen howled, anger filling him.

_YOU ARE NOTHING HERE!_

_YOU WILL LEAVE...OR DIE!_

Richtofen came to his feet. "Never..." He challenged, angry of being pushed around by these invisible things.

Suddenly, overwhelming pain filled his body.

_Always so stubborn!_

_You will change your mind...because it's going to HURT OTHERWISE! GLORIOUS AGONY!_

Edward collapsed to the ground, arms wrapped around his chest, feeling pain burning through him like fire. It hurt and he lay there, not surrendering until it became unbearable.

"Stop!" He gasped. "I'll go...I'll go..."

_Good._

_You will not regret it! SOON YOU WILL BE GOD!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer Solstice <strong>_

_Get to the hub!_

_Go now! Or there won't be time..._

Richtofen stood up, casting his gaze around the small room in the temple. He left quickly, taking nothing. He passed by to guardians of the temple and their apprentices, who all knelt to him. He ignored them and crossed down the steps leading into the main city.

The day of the eclipse was upon them...but he would not be there for that. The sun was high in the sky when the shadow began creeping across it.

"The mighty Richtofen is displeased!" Someone wailed.

"He covers the sun!"

"Apologize to him! Repent!"

Richtofen strode through the crowd of natives, raking his gaze over them angrily. They fell to their knees and begged him, sobbing and pleading. They promised and groveled.

_Kick them!_

_Torture! MAKE THEM ALL SCREAM! WEAKNESS!_

"Stay back! Weak beings!" Richtofen hissed, the natives flinched in surprise at the words. "You've done nothing! NOTHING! And because of that, you don't deserve my protection! I will return when you've proven yourselves!"

They only stared in shock as he walked away, robes trailing. None of them knew the doom approaching.

_YOU DIDN'T HURT THEM!?_

_No pain...nothing to earn!_

"There is no more time...not anymore!" Richtofen murmured as he left the city behind.

The sky turned bright red as he walked away, turning his gaze upward. Then came the dust brown clouds, dark and foreboding. Lightning flashed through the air, and the wind picked up. Everything felt suddenly dryer.

_It's coming!_

_The dump. DUMP THE ELEMENT!_

Slowly, the sky filled with bright burning stars descending through it. Meteors fell like rain and a hot wind swept by.

_It's gorgeous!_

_THE PAIN IT WILL BRING!_

_How about a show?_ A deep laughing filled Edward's mind.

Suddenly, the clouds roiled. A thick, rope-like formation dropped down on the city from them. The swirling mass instantly flattened a house, spraying the air with thick rocks. It was a tornado of dust and clouds, ripping into a city that had only known peace for the last several months.

Richtofen mad it to the top of the mountain not long after, listening to the distinct impact of the meteors striking down into the city. He reached the top and moved towards the cave, his gaze casting back once to observe the destruction.

More of the tornadoes fell, ripping at the city with vengeance while meteors pelted downward. As he watched, a meteor smashed into the pyramid over the city, destroying the temple and sending the higher parts of the city sliding downward in a landslide of rubble.

He was far away, but he swore he could here screams from the city.

He entered the cave. He had chosen to walk away and condemn those who had looked up to him for so long. To leave them to their fate. He walked to the spring in the mountain, already choosing to forget them. He was going home. He was done playing god. It was time to start the quest to actually become god.

_Eddy is a liar. Hehehehehe!_

_Wonderful! Well done!_

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 11.<strong>

Wow, insanity there...I don't know where all the inspiration came from...

Reviews? You know you want to... ;)


	12. Kehlsteinhaus

**Chapter 12!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Hehe, lol! I actually really wanted to. Just for shits and giggles. But alas, I gave in to my fear of scaring people away and went more neutral with it. XD...I was just having way too much fun last chapter. Thanks for the constant support! You've been with this story since the beginning and it means a lot to me. More than you could imagine(I'm just getting cheesy as I'm sure you know the feeling!)

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Haha... just keep in mind he doesn't look like the game portrays him on, say like, moon or something(Cuz really, he looks like a starved dog or something). It's more like the way he looks on Shi No Numa, just a little younger. So really, it's not_ that_ scary. Actually, last chapter may have seemed shorter because I crammed more stuff in with fewer descriptive words because last chapter was actually longer than the one before(in word count). Also, typos tend to happen far too often when one self-edits...Mr. Grammar Nazi!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fair Warning<strong> - Things will start getting stranger as Richtofen's insanity begins to spiral! So hold on tight!

**Note** - Kehlsteinhaus = The Eagle's Nest...

* * *

><p>XII. Kehlsteinhaus<p>

Dr. Schuster paced through the warehouse, his footsteps loud in his own ears, lab coat ruffled. He was stressed, worried, and saddened beyond reason. Richtofen was gone and he had no idea where. He could be in outer space or under the ocean for all he knew. He sighed to himself. It had been days since the test was commenced and he had stayed outside of Der Riese the entire time. He could only imagine what Maxis would say once he explained the situation. Most likely, Schuster would be kicked out of Group 935 at best. He shuddered at the thought of the worst.

He knew he was partly responsible. He should have tried harder to dissuade Richtofen from his attempts to teleport. He hadn't though. Mostly because he'd been just as eager to have working results. He twisted again, pacing to the other side of the room for the umpteenth time.

Finally, he knew he was going to have to go explain to Maxis. First though, there was something he wanted to do. He grabbed his own audio recorder despondently, trying to shrug off his sorrow. A part of him figured it would be the last time he'd be doing this. But it was hard for him to give up the hard work they'd been doing for over a month. Hard to except that Richtofen was most likely dead.

He'd viewed Richtofen like a father.

"Log Entry 43. Date: January 23rd, 1940. I cannot be certain what happened to Dr. Richtofen." He muttered bitterly, energy depleted. "Once the test was commenced, he just disappeared from the machine into thin air. I have searched the area for days and have no evidence that he is anywhere. I am afraid I might have to scrap the-"

Abruptly, he was interrupted by a banging noise behind him. He spun around in shock to see Richtofen striding in from the other room. From the receiving station.

Richtofen was shaking his head, glaring at Kline angrily. "Don't scrap _anything!"_ he snapped. "We have done something, something wondrous!"

The older man paused suddenly, glancing around the room with childlike curiosity. "Shhh. Do you hear them?"

Schuster was only too happy to see him, that he ignored the odd behavior. "Dr. Richtofen, you're alive!"

He was overcome with great relief that was quickly chased away with a different kind of worry. The man's eyes were crazed, a scar was visible just under his right eye, and his clothes were ragged and blood-stained and somehow, his hair seemed even lighter around the temples.

Edward looked like a stray dog that had been beaten, starved and then turned loose to wreak havoc.

Despite all of that, Richtofen exclaimed "I'm more than _alive_, Mr. Schuster! Is the device still intact?" He was turning towards the prototype device. The machine was about human height, blue, with cables running to the power source on the side of the room.

Kline actually froze up a little. Never had Richtofen been so rude as to call him 'mister' and not 'doctor'. He couldn't understand as it was so unlike him. It was as though Edward had been gone for years. He'd changed so much, and it worried him.

"Yes, but, what happened to you?" Schuster queried, concerned, following Richtofen as he walked towards the teleporter. The general paused before the machine and began messing with the control panel on the side.

"Aaah, something wunderbar!" He glanced up at Schuster. "That chamber was incredible, the wonders we could learn!" He returned his attention to the task at hand.

"What are you talking about?" Kline asked worriedly. Now he was really beginning to think the man was completely gone upstairs. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Richtofen stood up, satisfied with the changes he'd made. "Get in the matter transference prototype, Dr. Schuster. We have work to do!" He ordered without looking at the other man, ignoring the question entirely.

For a moment, Kline looked like he might flee the room instead. But a warning glance from the other made him tremble slightly. There was something ominously wild and deadly in his friend's once calm and collected eyes. He could not refuse as he was slightly afraid by this strange yet radical change he was seeing. He followed Richtofen into the machine, albeit reluctantly.

"It's not so bad, Kline." Edward laughed, pulling the lever on the machine's control board.

Blinding light lit up the room, making Schuster blink and cover his eyes.

He was instantly left in an unceremonious heap on the floor, spots dancing in his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his head and feeling a little shaken up. He groaned and mumbled something incoherent, shaking off his dizziness.

He finally turned his attention to the room around them and gasped. He was in a vast cavern. Strange supports made of a metallic material lined the edges of the cave. On the ceiling was a large pad that appeared to be a teleporter. It glowed a faint blue color, appearing faded though in the dark.

He stood up to see Richtofen hurriedly walking up to a pyramid-like structure in the room, shining his flashlight over it. "Kline...what do you make of this?"

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Schuster, doing the same. He walked the perimeter of it, studying the glyphs in awe on its sides. He looked up at Richtofen. "And this is where you've been?"

Edward nodded.

"Incredible! I wonder why it's here?... Actually, what is it?" He leaned towards the smooth black surface.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Richtofen howled angrily, his voice strange in his ears.

Schuster flinched back and blinked a few times.

"I mean...we don't even know what it does!" Richtofen said, trying to cover up his outburst.

Kline nodded, but said nothing.

"I have a theory that..." Richtofen trailed off and winced slightly, as though he had a sudden headache. He started again, "That our receiving device in Germany was not the only one..."

"You don't mean..." Schuster gaped at the implication. "Woah..."

"Mankind is not the only race to achieve higher technology." Richtofen declared, eyes dancing with excitement. "We are going to find out what they discovered...and advance mankind ourselves!"

Schuster's eyes widened at the idea. "Other races...but where have they been?"

"Long in the past. Maybe before the first records of human origins! Just think, not only could this revolutionize science, but also history. We've been wrong all along!"

Schuster suddenly felt uneasy. "Dr. Richtofen. I don't know if you are a man of faith. But-"

"Faith?" Richtofen laughed. "If I have any, I don't know where. Show me something material and I'll tell you how much I have of it! Is faith on the periodic table?" He snapped in derision.

"Ummm...but the-there are...others who will renounce this." Kline cleared his throat nervously.

Richtofen looked back at the device, going quiet. "Well, we can use the technology, and wait to tell the world until they are ready. After all, Schuster...not everyone has to know the truth."

He cast his gaze on the younger scientist. The man was staring at his feet, afraid to meet Richtofen's gaze.

"Does that disturb you, Kline?" Edward asked, his voice steely.

"Uh...a little...Doctor." Schuster admitted with a faint tremor in his voice.

Suddenly, Richtofen was right next to him. He jumped in surprise as a hand fell on his shoulder, gentle but tense. It was as if Richtofen could crush every bone in his body without even trying. Where did all that pent-up strength come from?

"It's all right, Schuster. I understand." He whispered calmly. "Unfortunately, the human race is stubborn. We could tell the world of this...but who would believe us?"

Schuster nodded at his shoes, still afraid to meet the other's gaze.

"Actually," Richtofen continued. "Let's just concentrate on one thing at a time. We will learn the secrets of this race's technology, and then share what we know with the world. For now," his eyes narrowed. "It can be our little secret."

The grip on Kline's shoulder tightened almost painfully and the young scientist snapped his gaze up to meet Richtofen's.

"Yes," he agreed. "That'll work!" He chuckled nervously.

Edward released his shoulder, looking more relaxed. He stepped back and began to inspect the pyramid again.

"Now," Edward said. "Let us start studying the Vril!"

"Vril?"

"The race that made this...that was their name."

"How do you know?"

Richtofen ignored the question and said, "Dr. Schuster, collect samples here to take back for better study. I will work on decoding the hieroglyphs. When you're done, study the supports and find out what element they seemed to be composed of."

"Yes, Doctor." Schuster was just glad it was back to business instead of questions over ethics.

Almost to himself Richtofen muttered, "It seems not all the ancient races of the world were savages. This one, obviously did not live here, but had a base here...perhaps military. Maybe something else..."

"Wait...if we are not in Germany...then where our we?" Schuster demanded, overhearing the mutterings.

"We are on the moon, Kline."

Schuster gaped. "How?!... Are you sure!?"

Richtofen laughed a little at the surprise. "Yes. I've already determined that. Leaving this cavern would most certainly mean death to you or I as it's well underground. Luckily, there are no entrances, which means to the only way to leave or enter is via teleportation."

After an hour or so of working and examining, doing what they needed to. They headed back. Richtofen managed somehow(To Schuster's incredulity) to teleport them back to the warehouse in Germany.

Richtofen told Kline. "I want to stay here and go over what we found a little bit longer. You go on ahead."

Schuster felt suspicious as he walked into the cold evening air. The sun sat bloodred on the horizon, make the snow gleam like fire. He shut the door behind him and took a few steps forward and waited, thinking that Richtofen was not going to just stay there as he'd said. He was determined to find out what the deal was with the man. He stayed still, but no sound of the teleporter was heard.

Suddenly, Richtofen shouted in a high voice. "Kline! I know you're out there! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Schuster flinched and began to sprint, leaving the warehouse behind as the snow flew up in his wake. He was determined to get to Der Riese before something crazy happened.

* * *

><p>A light filled the damp, cold air and Richtofen was deposited onto the hard rocky ground. He winced, but didn't mind it much. He was becoming accustomed to teleporting. He looked around, observing the surroundings.<p>

He was in a low and small cave. There was a similar teleporter receptor here like the one that had been on the moon. It appeared to be attached to the damp ceiling where water dripped lazily down. Slowly, he pushed himself up and walked along perimeter, noting the deep darkness. He could see just fine though. He was searching for an exit which he soon found in the form of a narrow tunnel.

He followed the tunnel that sloped upward steadily, twisting sometimes and usually tightening in. Luckily, it was mostly deceptive on the size as he made it through without incident. He found himself in a larger cave where sunlight streamed steadily in from the fading sun on the horizon.

"So this is the place..." Richtofen muttered as he walked out of the cave about an hour later to a snow covered ledge with a breath-taking view of a valley below. A stretch of snow-peaked mountains extended into the distance, flowing through a large portion of the Earth here.

He sighed, enjoying the bitter cold wind that swept through, chilling him to the bone but making him feel more alive. The sky was overcast with cold heavy clouds, threatening to snow.

_Kehlsteinhaus__._

_This is the place..._

Richtofen gazed back at the cave, inconspicuously tucked in this part of the mountain, and wondered at the purpose of this place. He adjusted his general's coat. It was still bloodstained and he had no idea why, but didn't really care. He realized suddenly that there was no where to go from this spot. He stood there like a statue as snow flurried upward from the ground in the wind to him.

_The Vrilyans lived here, under the Earth._

_They saw it as a safe haven._

_They were wrong._

"What happened to them?" Richtofen asked the voices, running a hand through his dark hair.

_That's what you are going to find out..._

_Now get to the top of the cliff, there is something you need to see!_

Richtofen frowned at the rocky mountain wall that reached upward and then sighed with annoyance. Slowly, he began his climb up the wall, feeling a sense of Deja vu wash over him. When he reached the top, he let out a breath of surprise.

A low building was here. Several fancy vehicles were parked nearby, emblazoned with swastikas and coated in a inch of snow. The building sat high up on the road on a sturdy rocky ledge gazing out over the valley below. Hardy mountain trees, evergreens, lined the roads. He could see several men moving to and fro near the building, and voices raised in the far distance.

"What is this place?" Richtofen muttered, crouching behind a rock and gazing at the rocky, snow covered road.

_Kehlsteinhaus!_

_They have no idea what lays beneath of them._

_Hehe...tell them...tell Maxis._

_Maxis...! _

"Why would I want to tell him? I thought you said this was supposed to be secret anyway!" Richtofen muttered in irritation at the thought of the man.

_You must have access to this place. A small sacrifice for the time being._

_The only way is to ask Maxis._

_Do not worry...we can deal with him later._

_I WANT HIS BLOOD!_

"What do you mean?"

No voices spoke in his mind. He felt annoyed, but realized that they were right. He had no choice but to take this before Maxis and find out just what was going on here at this place. He'd wanted to keep the discovery of this race a secret.

A sacrifice.

He'd also had no intentions of telling the man that his teleporters were working now.

Luckily, he had a different idea.

* * *

><p>Richtofen entered Der Riese a full hour behind Schuster to find a commotion going on in the main courtyard. He'd just entered the large metal doors to find several men gathered there, all chatting loudly. The guards were even distracted and didn't question his absence. He merely flashed a card before their unsuspecting faces and was admitted in.<p>

He'd taken his coat off so the men would not question the blood. It was cold with just his long-sleeved, white shirt on, but he care little for that.

"What's that?" Richtofen mused aloud, walking forward quietly. He saw the source of the commotion.

It was a new group of workers being spoken to by an older scientist, the 'tour guide' as Richtofen liked to think. At first, that's all he thought it was.

Then he saw Dr. Rafael Groph there as well, having just entered, he was now speaking with someone Edward didn't know.

He was overcome with sheer happiness, though he was unsure as to why.

"Groph!" He exclaimed loudly, rushing over to him while Rafael shook the other man's hand.

Groph ignored Richtofen as he spoke to this person, seeming to not have noticed him. Truth was, he was just trying to be polite. Richtofen felt annoyance and shoved the unknown person's hand away and shook Groph's. Rafael shot him a confused look, frowning at the rudeness. The other man muttered something and moved on, shaking his head in irritation.

Richtofen said disregarded it though.

"Are you okay?" Groph gasped, reclaiming his hand quickly. His brow furrowed, noting the changes on his old friend's face and mannerism.

"AGH! Of course I'm okay! Why do people all keep asking!?"

"You don't look well, that's why." Groph muttered and gathered his things he was carrying in a better grip.

Groph began to walk away and Richtofen stopped him quickly. "I need to speak with you later, Dr. Groph."

The man hesitated. "Okay, but can we wait until tomorrow. I'm exhausted...especially after that swamp!"

"Is Peter here?"

"Nein, he stayed behind."

"How's Sgt. Flocke?"

"Oh he was fine, too." Groph said, grimacing at all of the rapid-fire questions. "Keeps the workers in line, and he was nice enough to us scientists. I think Peter's even taking up to him rather well."

Richtofen nodded. "Good to hear...so tomorrow?"

"Ja, that's fine." Groph disappeared inside one of the buildings.

The door slammed in Richtofen's face and he laughed to himself. "Now I must go see Maxis..."

Richtofen made his way to his superior's office through the metal hallways of the factory. Not looking forward to it but knowing he needed to speak to him. As he got closer he noticed something odd. A girl sat on some steps ten feet away from the office door, face down and tears on her cheeks.

He recognized her. It'd been awhile since he'd seen her, but he'd know that face anywhere.

"Samantha." He murmured, approaching the girl.

She looked up as she heard him, a pained expression on her young face.

"Are you going in there?" She asked, sniffing with her nose.

Richtofen nodded.

"Daddy won't let me...yet he lets _her_!" She pouted, bottom lip puffing out as she inhaled raggedly.

Richtofen crouched next to her. Surprised.

"Who?" he whispered, feeling dread.

"That lady, Sophia!"

Richtofen was beyond surprised. He'd thought that Maxis had been ditched by Sophia. Turns out, it was a fleeting thing. He found himself becoming angry again.

"When?!" He demanded.

"Just this morning..." She snuffled, wiping her nose with her hand and looking at the floor.

"Samantha, is there something I can do to him for you?"

It was an odd question for sure, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to hurt Maxis at that point.

She shook her head and stood up. Running off with quick strides.

Richtofen stood up reluctantly, and walked up to the door. He knocked on the cold metal with his fist, waiting for a response. Suddenly, he felt a wave of orneriness wash over him, and he giggled to himself, knowing just how to get on the man's nerves, which he loved doing.

"Who's there?" came Maxis's voice loudly.

"IT'S YOUR GENIUS FRIEND, THE AMAZING DR. RICHTOFEN!" Richtofen screeched as loudly as possible. He actually wasn't sure why, it'd just felt right. He heard faint laughter in his head, then it faded.

The door was flung open and an extremely annoyed Maxis face appeared in the frame. He had a soft-looking hat on and a long trench coat. He appeared cold and agitated as icy wind ruffled his beard.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat!?" Maxis demanded. "It's God-awful cold ou-"

"Maxis!" Richtofen yelled, cutting him off. "JOY!" He embraced the man in a warm bear hug.

"What in th-" Maxis yelped in alarm. "What is the meaning of this!?...What happened to you, you look like you've been through a wringer!"

Richtofen released him, ignoring the most-asked-question-of-the-day. "I have wunderbar news!"

Maxis grumbled something and retreated to his chair with annoyance, casting glances at the other man with suspicion and curiosity.

"I know exactly where the next operation should be conducted." Richtofen plowed on, folding his arms.

"What? Where?" Maxis asked as he began to sip from a hot mug of steaming tea on his desk.

"Kehlsteinhaus!"

Maxis choked on his tea. He wiped his mouth and replaced the mug on the desk costar. "Do you know what that is?"

"Of course!"

"I doubt that very much."

"Why?"

"It's the Fuhrer's personal property! His luxury retreat! You'd better have a perfectly good reason why we should go sniffing around there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 12! <strong> _

**_Apologies for any and all typos!_**

It's getting exciting!

Anyways, I really would love to hear from you amazing, awesome, incredible, people who make this story possible! :)


	13. Side Effects of Schizophrenia

**Chapter 13!**

I think you guys will like the beginning. I know I did! ;) Anyways, strange chapter ahead, as they will all probably be at this point, what with Richtofen's insanity and all!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - ;) I'd love to see that picture!(That is, if you still want to draw it!) Thanks so much, and hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it.

**Guest** - Thank you so much for the review! Don't worry, there's plenty of Insane Richtofen awkwardness to come this chapter and future ones too! :)

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Hehe, if you enjoy the Richtofen and Maxis exchanges, just wait until you read this! Muwhahaha!

* * *

><p>XIII. Side Effects of Schizophrenia<p>

Richtofen stared at Maxis rather blankly.

Maxis glared at him in return with annoyance.

"The Fuhrer's property?" Richtofen asked, a blank look on his face.

"Ja," responded Maxis. "It was presented to him as a birthday present in April...can you please explain why we should go and bug the place?" He sounded like he was trying to contain his anger as he sipped at his tea again, frowning fiercely.

Richtofen hesitated for a second. He then walked forward and took a seat at the desk as well on the office chair across from his boss. He leaned back and folded his arms across his lap, smiling faintly because Maxis looked so unhappy.

"Maxis, do-"

"That's _doctor_ to you!" Ludwig growled, setting his cup down.

"Okay, _Dr._ Maxis, do you remember Walram Fleischer?"

The man's face darkened considerably with hate and Edward bit back his amusement.

"How could I possibly forget?" Maxis practically spat.

"Well, he's learned that there are Vrilyan artifacts there in the Obersalzberg mountain range...he thought we'd be interested. Kehlsteinhaus is the closest place to possibly set up at. "

"Why would he-wait Vrilyan? What's that?"

"It's an ancient race that lived before humans...they had greater technology than us." Richtofen explained without any effort or detail.

"WHAT!...where do you get this information."

Richtofen reached into his pocket and produced an object. He held it out to the man. Dr. Maxis took the proffered object, looking it over.

"It looks like Egyptian hieroglyphs to me..." Maxis said doubtfully. In his hand was a small tablet with ancient writing on it.

"It's not, Dr. Maxis. Notice that there are more lines and glyphs, almost like an Asian language... Egypt hieroglyphs contain more...life-like things...such as animals, insects and plants. Besides, this came from Eagle's Nest..."

Maxis's eyes snapped up and locked on Richtofen in a fierce glare.

"How'd you get this?"

"My contacts."

Maxis dropped the tablet on his desk not too gently, making Edward wince.

"Now, Maxis, that's no way to treat the poor artifact," chided Edward.

"I'm going to need some info on your contacts, Edward." Maxis sighed.

Richtofen laughed softly and pushed away from the desk on the chair's rollers, smiling in delight when he realized the chair had those. He also realized that meant it had the rotation ability.

"No can do, my friend!" Richtofen responded. "I don't have such authorization with the Illuminati."

He spun on the chair, guffawing maniacally. He spun, kicking his legs like a kid for momentum. He put on the brakes(his heels) when a loud thump, which originated from Maxis's fist, banged into the desk. The tablet rattled ominously and Richtofen froze, meeting his superior's gaze, still spinning slightly. He had to crane his neck around like an owl to maintain eye contact as the chair finally halted, facing the wrong direction.

It was rather uncomfortable.

"I _DEMAND_ TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Maxis yelled at his assistant.

Richtofen corrected his chair and came quickly to his feet. He leapt forward, leaning across the desk to snatch his artifact. He glared at Maxis, propping himself on the desk with his elbows, feet braced on the carpeted floor.

"Everything, Maxis. Everything is wrong with me..."

Silence filled the room as Richtofen stared directly into his superior's eyes. Maxis fidgeted slightly, scooting his chair back to get further away. Richtofen was amused by the action, for he smiled, his green eyes sparking in mischief.

"Damn it Edward! You look different...you're acting different...why!?" Maxis demanded, once he was comfortable with the distance.

He slowly began to feel unnerved as he stared into Richtofen's eyes. There was something wrong there, something not quite right, something disturbing. It was like he were gazing at a coiled, violent serpent mixed with a ornery kitten. A dangerous sort of game lay in wait.

"I started to see things...a little differently, let's say..." Richtofen sighed.

Maxis stared at him, uncertainty all over his face.

"Edward, I was trying to find you yesterday, but I couldn't. Anyways, there's something I need to inform you of."

"What?"

Maxis frowned, "there is a project I want you to take over, as we have been having no success. I need your help as it ties into the Perk-a-Colas, which I know you haven't been working on."

Richtofen grabbed Maxis's teacup and, at long last, leaned back, drinking from it. Maxis glowered at that.

"Nein, Maxis. I haven't touched the colas lately..." Richtofen said as he lowered the cup. "I thought you were going to get me test subjects."

Maxis growled in frustration, and suddenly lunged forward. His chair rolled forward and he seized the cup. Richtofen reacted by tightening his grip and a tug-of-war ensued. Hot tea splashed onto the desk over their hands.

Maxis jumped back in pain at the feeling of hot tea on his hand just as Edward released the cup. The ceramic mug seemed suspended in the air for a moment. Then, it tilted and plummeted, smashing into the desk with an ear-shattering noise. Tea saturated papers and spread across the oak surface.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Maxis howled, flinging his hands as droplets of tea spun through the air. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET GO OF THE CUP SOONER!?"

"I had a muscle spasm and my hand tightened up, Maxis," Richtofen responded calmly, massaging his palm. "So, while I was having a mini seizure, you were yanking and when I finally let go, that happened." His voice became almost pouty.

Ludwig stared in sheer shock, uncertain how to react to what he'd just heard. Actually, he had no idea what to do now with this man before him. He was certain it was a lie, yet the look he saw made him think otherwise. He was a little shaken up now, and not just because his desk was coated in fresh tea.

"How?" Was all he could manage.

Richtofen spun away on the chair again. "Age is catching up to me it seems..." his voice seemed fainter as he faced the wall and then kicked again to spin back around.

"Whatever, I'll get someone to clean this up." Maxis grunted as he fished his papers out of the mess, shaking tea off of them. "Now tell me that you'll use these test subjects, because I had to bend over backwards for them!"

"If you get me to Eagle's Nest, I will..." Richtofen responded cheerfully, spinning again on the chair.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, will you at least go look at the test subject? They are in the prison cells!" Maxis snapped.

"Of course."

Richtofen stood up suddenly, stretching. He then skipped out of Ludwig's office, seizing a random coat from the coat rack and throwing it on. He heard a noise of indignation as he walked outside, abruptly twisting and shutting the door while waving good bye. Maxis just stared back, face red and full of anger.

Richtofen was extremely happy. There was no better feeling in the world than pissing Maxis off he realized. It was just too great to see all the blood rush to the man's face as he raged about something. It made him want to laugh. Because in all honesty, he thought Maxis was a total asshole.

He had a slight spring to his step as he made his way back towards the courtyard, ignoring the cold. Snow lifted under his boots and his mood was higher in the sky than normal.

He entered the factory hallways, kicking the snow off his boots. He walked onward, feeling pleased. Suddenly, he saw something that ruined his good mood more quickly than he thought possible. A dark cloud descended in his mind, and the voices that had been relatively quiet before began muttering in discontent, causing Richtofen to feel a little sick.

He was sure though, that it had more to do with who he saw, than the voices inside his mind's darkest corner.

It was Sophia. She was dressed in a light coat, skirt, blouse and classy shoes. Her yellow-blonde hair was pinned up with a large and rather obnoxious hairpin. She was leaning against the wall, head back, gazing at the ceiling and seeming to not have noticed the general's entrance into the hall. She stood next to a door, appearing stressed. Raised voices could be heard from within the room.

Richtofen, desperate to have his good mood back and quell the storm of voices increasing his head, sarcastically quipped. "Are they discussing a demotion for you?"

Sophia's gaze snapped towards him in surprise. She gasped lightly and frowned. "What?...what happened to you?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Richtofen responded cheerfully, allowing a lighter spring in his stride as he moved down the hall.

He was about to pass her by when she grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She whispered, stepping towards him.

Edward tensed up, feeling the voices shriek indignantly in his head. He wanted to shove her back, but he forced himself not too. There was no need to be unreasonably rough, as he was certain it would just turn around and spit in his face if he did any such action.

"What?" He demanded, trying to edge away.

She smiled widely, her face seemed to beam light. Richtofen tried to swallow down his disgust as he stared at her.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his ear, murmuring, "I think I could use some..._help_, especially from someone like you."

Edward jerked back, glaring daggers at her as he yanked his arm free.

"You whore!" He accused angrily. "Why don't you get Maxis to _help_ you? He would as soon as do your dirty work as bed you!" He insulted.

The look on her face was priceless, and Richtofen almost laughed with relief and amusement. One, because it was rather interesting. And two, the voices were pleased with the situation, all though they seemed to want blood to go with it. He ignored them.

While she was speechless, he spun on his heel and left the hallway behind, heading towards the prisons.

He soon arrived at his destination, a small building that had been used very little in its lifetime. He passed two guards at the doors to the prison building, both nodded a greeting as he entered through an iron door that squeaked miserably on its hinges. He traised to a front desk where the prison guard sat on a tall stool. Apparently, he was the only one inside.

The man had boredom plastered on his face looked up.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice dull.

"Maxis said that there were some prisoners to see!" Edward responded cheerily.

"Oh...you're finally here," he said like he'd been waiting for a delivery. Or something. "Well, they're the only one's here. Three of them actually." The man looked back down at the desk, reaching into a drawer and pulling out his key.

"Oh, I won't be needing that! I'm just looking!" Richtofen said as though he were at a store.

The man shrugged. "Whatever." He replaced his key and Edward turned toward the only other door in the room not leading outside. He pushed through it and the man followed, explaining the prisoners to the general.

"There's a Russian from the Prisoner-of-War camps here," he started. "A Jap who was caught as a spy. And then a Mexican who turned out to be trying to undermine the Nazis' influence in other places." The man informed.

Richtofen nodded as he came to the first prisoner. It was the Mexican that the guard had mentioned. He had short dark hair, tanned skin and a light beard. His face was lined with age and his nose looked like it'd been broken more than once. He gazed upward, face blank as he stared at them.

"What's wrong with him?" Richtofen questioned.

"Ummm...cocaine withdrawals I believe, sir."

_Not the one!_ a voice complained in Edward's mind.

_I thought Walram was going to get on it!_

_Shit!_

_Let's see the others._

"What's Walram got to do with this?" Richtofen snapped at the voices.

"Ummm, sir, who are you talking about." The prison guard inquired. "This prisoner's name is not Walram! It's Antony Sanders."

Richtofen ignored him and walked onward, his gaze roving over the next prisoner. It was the Russian, sprawled out on the floor of his cell, snoring loudly. As he observed, the man scratched his stomach and rolled over, muttering in his native language. He still wore his Russian military outfit, which Edward thought was queer.

"And him?" Richtofen asked. "Drugs?"

"No sir, vodka."

"Vodka?"

"Yeah, seems to be his thing."

_THAT'S ONE OF THEM_

_Good...good...soon..._

"What's soon!?"

"Sir?"

"Nothing."

He moved on down the prison and saw the next captive. He grinned as harsh brown eyes met his own.

"Ah, Mr. Masaki!" Richtofen said pleasantly. "Oh yes, I remember you!"

"Edward Richtofen, you will pay dearly for this." The Japanese warrior said calmly. "And all of you men of Group 935 will die by my sword!" Takeo threatened softly.

"The way I see it, Jap, there won't be much left of your mind soon to do anything about that!" Richtofen chuckled.

_Yes, this is also one of them._

_The other, though!_

_Where's the other?_

_WE NEED TO GET HIM HERE!_

Richtofen tapped his head, glaring at nothing.

"Problems, German?" Takeo sneered.

"I already see one less, my good samurai friend, with you in here!" Richtofen smiled.

The prison guard spoke. "As you see sir, this one appears in the best condition...no addictions. Unless you count an addiction to diarrhea of the mouth, he's been spewing shit about threats all day."

Richtofen smiled. "That'll change. I like this batch of subjects. Now I will take my leave, observation over."

He began to walk out, prison guard in tow.

"Yes, before the might of the emperor, you flee like rats!" Takeo called after them.

Richtofen laughed at that and left the building, whistling happily to himself.

* * *

><p>Richtofen stared at the cyanide capsule thoughtfully, smiling to himself. He had returned to his own office to find new instructions laid out. A manual that emphasized the importance of the work at Der Riese. It also claimed that Group 935 members should always carry a sufficient stock of the poison should they ever get captured. Of course, the documents had to go first in that scenario.<p>

Richtofen was sure that he'd never use it personally...but he wanted to use it eventually for something else.

"What a beautiful way to die...to foam at the mouth...drown in your own saliva." He mumbled to himself.

_Yes...but not slow enough! _Growled a sharp voice in his head, making him wince

_The slower...the better, _the other voice agreed.

_Pain...blood...wounds._

_Hurt...we want to see splitting red mouths drooling for us!_

He twitched his hand, rolling the small pill back into its container thoughtfully. He frowned at the graphic images the voices' suggestions brought on. Of course, he never concentrated on it that much, but it was extremely annoying to him. He wished desperately for them to go away sometimes. He just wanted his own mind back for a moment to think whatever he wanted to think without having to put up with rejection, threats, and disturbing suggestions.

Of course, this want never actually took form as a whole thought his brain. He was sure the headache he'd receive from the ranting voices if he allowed that, would last for weeks.

"Oh well, Maxis's instruction manual said to save these for a more...appropriate occasion."

_Kill the old fool!_

_MAKE HIM SUFFER!_

_Open his insides up!_

_Make him scream._

"Yes...all in due time of course." Edward laughed nervously, thinking of the man. He'd never considered actually killing the guy. Of course, there were always dark fantasies when one was at their angriest...but they were never supposed to amount to anything.

The voices in his head rose in a deafening crescendo that made him wince and rub his temples.

_YOU WEAK FOOL!_

_KILL HIM, BEFORE WE KILL YOU..._

_A SLOW, SLOW DEATH!_

_THEN THE TEST SUBJECTS! MAKE THEM SQUEAL!_

_TURN OUT THE MEXICAN'S INSIDES!_

"Leave me alone! Why don't you go away?" Hissed Richtofen. "You can't kill me, and I can't kill Maxis or the Mexican. Your words are as empty as a vacuum."

_We can..._

_And we will..._

_You will..._

_One day, you weak creature..._

Edward shook his head in relief as the voices faded into a dull roar and background noise.

Suddenly, there was knock on his door, and he glanced up in surprise.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Schuster." Called the voice.

"Come in, Doctor." Richtofen responded.

Kline pushed open the door, his blonde hair a lanky mess over his blue eyes. He appeared worried and unhappy. Richtofen said nothing and just stared into the other man's eyes fiercely.

"Dr. Richtofen..." he started without any gusto.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Groph is here with me...he says we need to talk."

Groph came in, his face taut and unreadable, eyes glittering in the light. He wore rather nice clothes and an expensive-looking coat. He had a small hat perched on his grey hair.

"Ah, Dr. Richtofen, Maxis wanted me to inform you that your request to send an expedition has been approved by the Nazi Party. Although, for the life of him, he could not fathom..." Groph trailed off as Richtofen burst upward from his chair with a yelp of joy.

Edward leapt over the desk, landed lightly before Rafael, and shook the man's hand vigorously. He was grinning from ear to ear and seemed to be shaking with excitement. Kline just stared on in shock, still trying to comprehend the strange transformation over his friend.

Of everyone at Der Riese, he was probably the most worried about it. The most saddened, too.

"Thank you very much Dr. Groph! Anything else?" Richtofen asked.

Groph hesitated, looking uncertain how to react. He responded, "Yeah, Maxis said Kline and I are also going with you amongst others..."

"Wunderbar!" Edward exclaimed.

"He says he wants us to leave before Christmas."

Richtofen frowned at that.

He sighed, "It seems Dr. Maxis does not want me to ruin his Christmas fun here at Der Riese. No matter, I will get him back!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 13!<strong>_

_**Apologies if there are any typos!**_

Well, it seems Ed doesn't get to torture Maxis at Christmas now. Oh well, it's always fun to see random Richtofen doing whatever. Seriously, I cracked myself up writing the teacup scene up there.

Anyways, I'd love to hear from you! :)


	14. Secrets under the Earth

**Chapter 14!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Haha, yeah, true! Aw it seems random now...but soon the random energies will be...'redirected' I guess would be a good word for it! Thank you so much, my friend! This chapter's more serious though, so less randomness! :(

**DoctorWFan101** - Thanks for the review! :) Yeah, I've listened to ALL the radios on zombies so I remembered the Mexican. I've been digging around for the storyline since WaW! So, I'd hope to not miss anything important like that!

**YourBestFriendAizen** - I actually cracked myself up on that scene lol! Not sure if Maxis will let Edward do that! :( But that would be funny. :D Anyways, on to more serious stuff this chapter unfortunately!

**richtofenking95** - I'm so glad you like the ways I'm portraying the story! Your words are very kind and I appreciate them! Looking forward to you updating, but I know life has been tough on you! hope everything goes well! Thanks again for the support!

Thank you all so much! I couldn't do this without you! :)

* * *

><p>XIV. Secrets under the Earth<p>

The snow flurried down from the heavens, coating the land below in white. The rocks and evergreens were smudged in the pale, sparkling powder, branches stooping uncomfortably underneath of it. The sky appeared grey and uninviting, dumping more and more of its load on the land underneath. It was early morning with the sun hidden deep behind the thick nimbus cover.

Richtofen, Kline, Groph and a few others were currently scaling down the snow-steeped surface of a rocky mountain in the Obersalzberg mountain range near Kehlsteinhaus, intent on a particular destination. Richtofen was in the lead followed by Groph, then Schuster and a few others whose names Richtofen had not bothered to remember. They were all bundled up in heavy coats, hats and boots with thick tread, holding out walking sticks to scout out their paths.

"I have a feeling we are going to be here awhile," muttered Kline in annoyance, puffing up his coat against the storm.

"This is ridiculous, Dr. Richtofen. How do you know that we will find anything up ahead?" Groph growled, yanking his knees out of a drift of snow. His pants were streaked in white.

Richtofen glanced back at his snow-covered companions and smiled. Ice was frosting in his hair and his face was tinted with color from the icy cold. He adjusted his warm visor on his head.

"It's here Groph. I know it!" He declared and carefully picked his way forward over a white rock. Feeling with his ice stick for slick patches.

"That's a lot of reassurance!" Groph snorted in sarcasm, pulling his hat closer to his ears.

Edward continued forward at a slow but steady pace, his companions reluctantly following.

"This is madness. Why did I agree to this?" Someone muttered loudly.

Richtofen ignored the comment and continued onward. Finally, after tumultuous climbing and steady descent, the group of scientists reached a flat ledge overlooking the valley below. Mountainous regions extended out towards the horizon smudged in grey from the descending snow. A frosty wind sprang up, blowing right through the men's coats.

"Th-this is-s n-not g-good!" Shivered Kline, pulling his coat closer to his thin frame.

"This way," Richtofen said confidently and took an immediate right, moving towards a slope.

"That's rather steep..." Groph grumbled, approaching the slope behind Richtofen.

Edward bent his legs slightly and stepped into the snow on the slope. Carefully but confidently, he moved forward. For a second, his arms reached out and then he lowered his full weight on the slope, tapping the ground with the stick to make sure there was no ice. Leaning forward, he looked perfectly balanced as he shuffled and then slid.

He slipped down the short slope and was deposited on a large ledge inches from a sheer drop into the valley far below. He stumbled a moment, surprised by the speed he'd gained, loosing his stick. The crude cane, which had been little more than a stripped tree branch, rolled over the cliff, clattering rather loudly in the muffled, snow-filled air.

"Shit!" One of the scientists exclaimed. "Are you alright down there?"

"Ja!" Richtofen called back like nothing happened. He brushed snow nonchalantly from his coat. "Come on, it's not so bad."

Kline watched in trepidation as Groph went a little slower than Richtofen had down the hill, carefully testing his weight with each step before moving on. He made it to the bottom without incident.

The others reluctantly followed one at a time, carefully and slowly. Then it came time for Kline's turn. He stood at the top, shaking probably from the cold and also from fear.

"I-I h-have a c-confession to m-make, Doctor..." Kline said down the slope. "I have a phobia of heights... And it's not a small one." he admitted.

Richtofen slipped around Groph, pressing the scientist away from the ledge. He sized up the slope, taking in the disturbed snow.

"Don't worry Kline, just follow the trail!" He called. "I'll also stand right here and keep you from falling over the ledge!"

Schuster swallowed and rubbed his hands, staring downward.

"So steep..." He muttered, scratching his neck and fiddling with hs fuzzy hat.

"You can do it!" Richtofen encouraged.

The scientists watched as the man stood there, paralyzed in fear. For several moments, he was merely rooted there, gazing down the slope. Most likely, he was imagining all the horrible ways he could die right then and there. Minutes passed, but still he didn't move. The men below began to fidget from the cold.

"Schuster!" Richtofen yelled, surprising the scientist.

He flinched and stumbled forward awkwardly, almost as if a huge force had just shoved him. He tottered slightly and then tumbled forward head first, legs flailing out from under him as he slipped on a snowy patch.

"Oh meine Gott!" muttered a man in horror as Kline rolled far too fast to stop on just the ledge. He'd fall over it!

Edward surged forward through the snow, his eyes never leaving the plunging man. Kline rolled onto the ledge and then onward, ready to plummet into the chasm.

Richtofen suddenly snagged his coat, leaning over the ledge. His upper torso from the waist down was dangling over the cliff. His legs dug into the snow on the ledge to support himself. He grunted and pulled. To his horror, he felt the coat threatening to pull off of the scientist. Instead, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kline's chest to get a better hold.

"Richtofen!" Kline whispered and then passed out, went limp.

"You aren't going to die on me like Hans did!" growled Edward, suddenly like his old self, pulling with all his might, but to no avail.

Edward struggled with the dead weight for a moment and the others looked on in dismay, too shocked by what was happening to react. The general felt sweat beading on his brow and his arms were beginning to burn with strain. He felt his legs slip, then regain a hold further away from safety. He tried to tighten his hold with his arms, but he was starting to weaken.

_What a pathetic death._

_Not now..._

Then, as if some supernatural force had filled him, he strained his body and pulled fiercely, face contorting in effort. He worked the limp scientist back towards the ledge. His body tautened for a moment, his hat flying off his head into the valley below. Suddenly, Kline's body felt like a feather in his arms and he pulled back effortlessly, depositing the unmoving man on the ledge.

The moment was unfrozen and the others rushed over as he stood up. Groph knelt next to Kline, checking his pulse. Richtofen paced over to the ledge, breathing deeply in the frozen air as his body felt like it was burning.

"He'll recover," Groph sighed in relief as he leaned back. "Just unconscious. Someone help me here."

He was trying to pick up Kline's shoulders. One of the other men came over, taking his legs. Richtofen stared down into the valley, eyes picking out his hat far below, hooked on a tree. But despite the fact that it held his attention, he wasn't even thinking about it.

He looked at his hands.

"What's happening to me," he muttered. His body felt too warm and resisted the urge to yank off his coat, knowing it could lead to frostbite later. For a moment, something flickered before his vision.

_Fight, Edward. Never let them take you. _The words rang in his mind, strange but familiar.

_SHUT UP_

_LEAVE._

_He's no longer yours!_

_Worthless!_

"Who are you?" He mumbled to the chaotic whispers in his mind.

_We are you._

_We are nothing!_

"The other one..."

_There is no other!_

_If there was, he died long ago..._

"But who?"

"Richtofen! Where should we go?" Groph called from behind, breaking into his thoughts.

Edward glanced at him and something in his gaze unnerved the man. Groph swore he saw a faint blue glow deep in his retinas. But he blinked it was gone.

"We can get another hat later..." Someone joked shakily, unwitting to his real reasons for looking downward.

Richtofen approached the group and pointed over their shoulders. A large cavernous mouth yawned open, darkness deep and noticeable despite the snow.

"There...we will find what we are searching for." Richtofen said.

The men turned and made for the cave. They walked inside, carrying Schuster into the place. Richtofen came in last. They moved forward while someone flicked on a flashlight and cast it around the place.

"Whoa...look at the glyphs!" a man exclaimed. Indeed the walls were covered in ancient writings.

They placed Kline on the floor gently and then flocked out to examine the walls as Richtofen urged them to. He crouched down by the unconscious form, checking the man's pulse again. It seemed normal.

He leaned back and cast his gaze over the cave. Of course, it was only the beginning of what he'd chosen to share with the others. Still, it was impressive. Signs of the civilization were evident in the walls strange writings and on the columns further back in the large cavern.

He heard a groan and gazed over at Schuster

"We made it Kline!" He exclaimed, standing up and stepping back.

Schuster's eyelids fluttered open and he sat up slowly, raking his eyes over the cave.

"I'm alive?" He breathed in relief.

"Yeah."

"What is this place...?" Schuster rubbed his eyes once more as though he thought he were hallucinating.

"The hallway leading to the lost civilization...The Vrilyan's refuge." Richtofen informed.

Kline stood up slowly and swayed a moment before straightening his stance. Then, he moved to follow suit with the rest of the men, fumbling with his own flashlight. He turned it on and joined the others. They greeted him with relief and began to share their finds.

Edward moved through them and reached the back of the cavern. He placed his hands on the wall and began feeling. The others joined him in curiosity as he found what he was looking for; a small knob next to a column in the sheer rock that appeared to be metallic. He pressed it forward.

The place rumbled, rocks shifting and then Edward cursed as he felt a sharp prick in his finger.

"You okay?" Groph asked.

Richtofen nodded, "just a rock hit my hand."

An outline suddenly seemed more visible in the wall. Blue ran through it, shining a doorway that must have been at least ten feet tall and half that in width. The room shook once again as the glyphs on the doorway blazed to life in bright blue. Dust tumbled down from the top along with smaller rocks.

The doors swung outward and a cold draft blasted through them, filling the passage with surprisingly fresh air.

The men gaped in astonishment until someone said, "I really wish it were summer..."

Finally, they moved forward, walking down smooth steps. They descended for what felt like hours, but it was hard to tell underground. Flashlights roved ahead like spotlights, picking out the stairs. Despite the age of the place, it looked fresh and intact, as if it were brand new.

"What is this place?" Groph gasped in astonishment as they reached the bottom of the stairs, gazing out at an underground valley.

"Gentlemen, welcome to New Vrilya. A now abandoned city, hidden deep in the Obersalzberg mountains..."

They looked onto the expansive subterranean futuristic city sprawled out before them in the rocks and clefs. Strange houses dotted the vast underground landscape were higher than others and seemed to be tucked in too. The place was so massive that tall twenty story buildings reached up to the ceiling further away and taller ones towered into the sky where a vast hole lead into a snowy atmosphere above. The hole only covered a small portion of the underground valley though. Snow filtered down and settled gently on the buildings there. Pristine streets wound in the place and dead brown vines twisted up the houses. One particular house, which looked damaged, sat very close to the hole in the ceiling, high above the others.

Richtofen decided he wanted to investigate that particular one.

They gazed out, then began walking down the road leading from the cave into the valley, too awed to say anything.

Despite the apparent novelty of the place, closer inspection unveiled the truth. A battle had taken place here a long time ago. Skeletons littered the streets and houses looked like they'd been decimated in a fight in places. Burn marks and holes were here and there.

"This is impossible."

"You all have watches right?"

They nodded.

"Let's split up and meet back right here in an hour."

"What?" Groph asked in disbelief. "What if there's still...people here."

Richtofen indicated the land. "Does it look to you like anyone's here? It appears completely dead to me!"

"I don't like taking th-"

"Alright, we are going now! Don't get lost anyone." Edward turned and left his companions, roving out into the streets, making an indirect line for the house that held his attention while investigating others as well.

Richtofen wandered into the houses, collecting things that interested him and stowing them away. Things that seemed to run on the element. Some were simple, like games and entertainment devices. Others were more complicated(usually too big to stuff in his pocket and he made a mental not to come back for them) like cooking and transport devices. Surprisingly, the places seemed rather similar to humans'. The décor and furniture was essentially the same. They even had posters and pictures, framed and hanging. It was rather strange, they looked like people, just modern.

It was probably due to the fact that the Vril were very much like humans. They looked the same, they were just more advanced in technology.

Finally, after twenty minutes of this, he arrived at the top of the hill where the house was. It was average-sized, yet eerie and dark with the snow drifting about it lazily. The windows were shattered, the door splintered, and the wood rotten. Despite its disturbing appearance, he walked right through the destroyed door.

He entered into a living room, where a set of stairs led upward. Nearby was a door that had been smashed in from something. He walked up to the stairs and traipsed up them, feeling tired despite himself. A wariness settled over him. Discontented mumbling started up in his mind.

He opened a door and was greeted with a child's room. A bed was closer to the door. Nearby was an assortment of toys sprawled over the floor. His eyes roved over the toys, they seemed familiar. A picture frame hanging on the wall to his far right with a photo caught his attention. He gazed at it and stepped forward.

In the frame were two smiling kids. He gasped, realizing something in shock.

One of them looked exactly like Samantha. He stared. It was impossible though...how.

**_They knew that Samantha would keep them safe...forever._**

"No...no...it's not...real...not possible." He stuttered, stepping back and tripping on a toy.

He looked down.

It was a Panzer Soldat doll.

"No...no...no."

He felt the voices began to shriek in outrage in his head.

Suddenly, his entire body went cold and he collapsed to his knees, feeling sick to his stomach. His muscles seized up and he gasped as an achiness filled his limbs. He sank shakily to his knees as a headache exploded through his mind.

He groaned.

_YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!_

_DON'T REMEMBER!_

_IT'S NOT WORTH IT ANYMORE!_

_IT HAPPENED! AS WAS DESTINED!_

"It's not true...can't be...but it has to be."

_IT'S YOUR TURN NOW, EDWARD!_

_YOUR TURN!_

_GO!_

_IT'S NOT REAL ANYMORE!_

Richtofen pushed himself up from the ground and stumbled out the door, and nearly collapsed down the stairs. Somehow, he managed to make it without falling. He made his way through the living room. The broken door leading to a cellar nearby seemed to stand out in his mind. The jagged edges looked like they could cut him.

They would cut him.

**_We could have had...so much more._**

_FORGET! _

_STOP REMEMBERING!_

_LEAVE THIS PLACE._

_AGONY IS HERE..._

**_"TAKE THEM!"_**

Richtofen suddenly found himself staring down the stairs, gazing into the damp basement through a broken door.

_LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENED!_

_NOW WHAT?_

_DID YOU THINK TO FIND HOPE HERE!_

_IT'S GONE NOW!_

"We were going to hide here...what happened to them? The Vrilyans."

_THEY DEFIED THE COUNCIL!_

_The council slaughtered every last one and enslaved the children._

_They took you..._

_They destroyed you..._

"No...you did that!"

_DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!_

_WE HELPED YOU!_

_WE FOUND YOUR PURPOSE!_

_WE SAVED YOU!_

"Lies." Richtofen hissed as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"Take them!" The leader ordered his men as the children held each other, terrified. Eddie saw them come, their hands reaching out, faces lacking emotion at the task at hand.<em>

We could have had...so much more...

_The man, dressed in gray robes with an orange symbol emblazoned on his chest over a set of armor, nodded. He turned away as the two children were slung over the men's shoulders unceremoniously. Silence ensued as he motioned the others to follow him._

_They walked outside of the building, down the hill and into the city. The sounds of sirens made the situation feel bleak. Plasma shots also filled the air with alien whines. Occasionally a larger boom was heard as bright colors were visible from higher up. The moon shone down emotionlessly from the opening in the rock ceiling, casting the refuge in an eerie white. The streets were littered with bodies and people were screaming and running._

_The troop of men with the two child prisoners continued onward, ignoring the carnage nonchalantly._

_"No you don't!" Cried a voice. "Stop right there!"_

_The group of council men turned to see a tall man with a thin face and dark hair running forward. He was decked out in armor and his hands were wrapped tightly around a black weapon. He aimed it at the leader, a snarl of hatred on his face._

_"Father!" Exclaimed Edward._

_"You allowed the child of prophecy to believe a simpleton like you was his father, Schneider?" Snorted the leader._

_"Yeah, I am his real father," Schneider growled. "We are his true family, maybe not through blood...but through something more important. Through compassion and kindness. His father, his uncle, his sister, his aunt who died because of you. We all cared...loved... But those who gave him their DNA did not care. They gave nothing else... Now let them go...Walram." he whispered, not lowering the weapon._

_"I can't...I got orders." Walram sighed. "Now go die with the rest of the turncoats." _

_"I refuse."_

_"Fine...don't interfere, men!" Walram ordered his soldiers. "This should be quick..."_

_"Arrogance. It'll be the death of you!" _

_The two stared at each other, a tense standoff. Then, Walram broke into a run, pressing forward with speed. Schneider fired his weapon, but the plasma like shots seemed to just bounce of the man's armor, though it did burn holes in the robe fabric._

_"Should have thought twice before attacking the general of the armies of Vrilya!" Walram growled, lunging forward with his fist._

_He deliberately ignored his own weapon at his belt, believing himself far too superior than the soldier before him to need it._

_Schneider ducked the blow and slammed his weapon forward into the other's stomach, catching a surprised Walram off guard. He twisted and kicked his enemy's knee. Walram responded instantly though and maneuvered so his foot slipped off to the side, causing little damage and leaving Schneider off balance. _

_Walram seized the man's weapon still pressing into him and yanked it free with a savage jerk. At the same time, he thrust his knee into the other's gut. Schneider gasped and wrapped his arm around Walram's, twisting fiercely as he fell forward. The general howled in agony as bone threatened to snap. _

_Then, he bent his back to allow flexibility and keep his arm from breaking. At the same time he pushed off with his feet, cartwheeling through the air. Schneider lost his grip and his balance. He lurched as Walram landed directly behind him. Walram launched his foot out in a roundhouse kick and caught the man in the side, smashing his ribs._

_Schneider hit the ground, groaning in agony. Walram stomped down on his leg savagely, shattering the bone and making his enemy scream in pain._

_"Father!" Eddie cried helplessly._

_Walram smiled and bent down. "Go on, dear Schneider. Let's have a clear conscious in death shall we? Tell the boy the truth. Tell him how you lied!" He hissed._

_Schneider looked directly at Edward and wheezed out, "Fight, Edward. Never let them take you."_

_Walram growled viciously and snatched his own weapon out of his belt and shot the rebel. An explosion of red blood arced out in the air highlight in green light sickeningly._

_"NOOOOOO!" Screamed Edward in pure despair._

_Samantha had remained silent the entire time, too shocked with her father's death and now Schneider's, who was her uncle, to say a word._

_"No," denied Edward again, thrashing against his captor._

_Walram didn't look once at the corpse as he walked over, face uncaring._

_"He didn't care about you, kid...he lied...they all lied." The man declared, meeting the boy's gaze. "They all shielded you from the truth. You should be tired of the lies...time to come home. Time to face reality and truth!" He began to walked away._

_"I'll kill you, Walram!" Eddie declared shakily._

_Walram laughed and turned around._

_"I like this kid...reminds me of me when I was his age. You know I killed my father to prove myself...they called me a monster." He chuckeled. "The jokes on them now. Alas, enough chatter!" He signaled the men and they began to leave, ignoring the various groaning bodies lying about._

_"This despicable refuge's time is at an end. Even Earth, for all it's primitive civilizations and wilderness, couldn't hide you traitors. The council is unstoppable!"_

_The moon shone down from far above, casting an eerie light over a portion of the futuristic city as the sirens were finally silenced by the victors. A shocking calm fell over the city as the council troops left the place in utter ruin._

* * *

><p>Richtofen sat on a stone bench snow drifting around him, staring at his fist while flexing his fingers. He now recognized that he was indeed different. Something had happened somewhere and it'd changed him. He just wasn't sure what or when. He found that trying to remember anything brought on angry voices and a pained headache that made his skull feel like it would burst. Also, a darkness seemed to overlay the past.<p>

All he knew for sure about himself was his status as general and 935 scientist.

"Something's changed...I just can't decide what. Who am I really?"

He blinked and tried to remember what had fascinated him with that last house. It eluded him, so he dismissed it. He pulled out a small game device he'd collected.

"I plan to stay here until I have my answers...Maxis." He rolled the device in hand and smiled to himself. "Time to get to the rendezvous point, and I must tell Kline and the others that there should be an easier entrance and exit in the back of the city."

Still, he felt like a nagging thought in the back of his mind was trying to break through.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 14!<strong>

Did you like? Please tell me your thoughts, my readers!


	15. The Internal War

**Chapter 15!**

Hey, just a heads up, Kehlsteinhaus is described below. If you want to see a picture of it though, you can Google it if you want a better idea of the way it looks. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks <strong>

**xMechaSheikx - **Ah, glad you were into it so much! It was fun coming up with the underground civilization idea for me! :)

**richtofenking95 - **I was hoping it would answer more questions than make them lol...but time will reveal what it all means! :)

**DoctorWFan101 - **I'm glad you like the made-up stuff as I try to make it interesting! And I am anxious to get to the others as well! :)

**YourBestFriendAizen** - It was actually Schuster who passed out...lol...not Groph. But, yeah, I know what you mean! Thanks :)

**thearizona - **Thanks for the fave and follow! I really appreciate it! :)

Thanks again to all who are reading.

* * *

><p>XV. The Internal War<p>

The snow finally let up from the Obersalzberg area, but left the place buried in heavy white powder. A chill wind blew through the mountain peaks that towered high in the air. Sparse evergreens sprouted from the snow-coated cliffs shining and sparkling in the weak winter sun, it's rays glimmering in the thin high-altitude atmosphere. Between the towering peaks was a flat valley with condensed water and fog, filled with heavy moisture clouds lazily suspended in the air here and there.

On one peak overlooking the valley, nestled high in the rocks, was Kehlsteinhaus. Also known as the Eagle's Nest. It was a short but nice building with a majority of the actual Nest hidden underground in many interlocking tunnels. The insides of the top floor, where any guests would stay, were decorated in expensive everything from venetian mirrors and leather chairs to a fancy diner of luxury china and polished tables. On the outside, it simply looked like a cozy guesthouse for those trying to buddy-up with the Fuhrer of Germany.

Those who were allowed a closer look though, like the scientists of Group 935, got to use the underground facilities. Of those facilities were a crude bomb shelter, countless tunnels, an elevator reaching from the top floor to the bottom, a comfortable living area and barracks where the scientists had set up at.

The place was strictly off-limits to all but those with granted authority.

Needless to say, it made the occasional visitors above rather curious even though they weren't supposed to know that there was anything to be curious about. Despite the weather, many had planned to come due to the fact that Christmas was fast approaching. Just a couple of weeks away would be a celebration in the diner.

Unfortunately for these guests, the Fuhrer Hitler, would be unable to attend Christmas there. Instead, he would be staying in Berlin.

* * *

><p>The days that followed the discovery of the underground civilization were filled with torment for Richtofen. He took to his room in the lower floors of the Eagle's Nest, proclaiming sickness at first. Soon, though, no one heard from him for days. Time passed with him locked away, not one person knowing exactly what was wrong or what was taking place there. Those who approached his door in the tunnels, namely Groph and Schuster, wound up being yelled at or ignored altogether.<p>

Edward Richtofen wasn't completely absent from life though. Often times, he'd barge out, fulfill his needs and go back. No one dared engage the wild-looking man in conversation during those times. It helped that the man in question said absolutely nothing, and just disappeared to the small room silently.

Well, typically, what happened within the room was anything but silent.

Richtofen sat on the edge of a bed, sweat on his brow, head pounding fiercely. His body felt like he had a fever, even though he did not. He was miserable, his head filled with wild thoughts and strange places he couldn't recognize. The floor around him was littered with clothing and other paraphernalia like papers and notes. The brick walls were confining and damp, desolate as the former general's mood.

The nearby desk's surface was completely empty save for an army-styled blade, which was bloodstained from the attempts Richtofen had made on his own life when in his greatest misery. They were wasted attempts though. If he sliced a vein or artery, it would heal back up on its own. In the end, he only accomplished heightening his own pain and anguish.

"Why?! What have you done to me?" he wailed at the wall.

It did not respond, but the voices in his head did.

_Why are you still acting out?_

_The others will come soon! They won't stand for silence forever._

"Let them, it doesn't matter anymore!"

_It does._

_YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO DO!_

Richtofen groaned in bitterness as his head pounded more.

_DON'T FORGET WHAT LAYS IN THE MOON!_

_YOU ARE TOO BUSY TO BE DISTRACTED LIKE THIS!_

He grabbed his head. "Get out my head! Leave me alone!"

_WE CAN'T!_

_WE WON'T!_

"I don't feel right..."

_BESIDES, IF YOUR STUBBORN NATURE WOULD STOP RESISTING..._

_THEN IT WOULDN'T BE SO HARD TO BEAR!_

"GO AWAY!"

_So difficult..._

_That will change in time..._

Richtofen was in and out of his own mind like this. arguing endlessly in circles with the voices he knew nothing about. He was trying to find himself, but they walled it off. Trying to come up with anything on his own forgotten memories brought him agony and even unconsciousness, but he didn't want to give up.

He spent much time not knowing why or how. Sometimes not knowing where he was. Sometimes not even knowing his own name. Sometimes he found himself trying to claw his own scalp, fighting the maddening shouts and whispers in his mind.

No matter how close he got though, he could gain nothing from the internal war in his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25, 1940<strong>_

_**Christmas Day...**_

A rather disorganized Richtofen burst out of the room he was in, knocking the door back against the wall with a loud bang. An elderly plump man, who had been sweeping the tunnel floor, jumped in shock. He turned his head quickly towards the noise to see the disheveled scientist that was Edward Richtofen standing before him.

To say Richtofen was a mess was an understatement. His face was gaunt, and a smattering of stubble had shown up on his jaw from a lack of hygienic practice which also attributed to his rather unpleasant body odor. His unkempt clothes contained dark, unknown stains here and there, and his eyes were wild and bright.

"You there!" he cried at the man, who was actually a janitor.

The man gaped at him in turn, rooted to the spot. He pointed at himself wordlessly, his face questioning, mouth hanging open in shock.

Richtofen continued, "Yes you, good man! MAKE THIS A SPECIAL DAY!"

"Uhhh yeah...yeah!" The janitor muttered, dropping his broom with a loud clatter.

"THAT'S DOCTOR RICHTOFEN TO YOU!"

Richtofen spun and trotted away as the man stared after in confusion. Luckily, the scientist was heading towards the bathrooms to clean up.

* * *

><p>The men and guests of Kehlsteinhaus gathered in the fancy diner for dinner on that festive night. Holiday music and loud conversation from the people filled the embellished room. A tall Christmas tree towered on the far side of the decorated room, shedding bright multi-colored light over the place. The celebrators eating dinner were seated at long tables loaded with food, drink, and silverware while waiters and servants hurried about with platters and such to make everyone comfortable.<p>

Sitting at a long table was a man with a sharp pair of emerald eagle-like eyes which raked over the guest, never lingering too long on one person. They were bright but distrustful all the same. They also indicated the owner was in a rather sour mood, since the corners were a bit narrowed. They belonged to Edward Richtofen, who hadn't touched any of the meal, but was carefully scrutinizing the others, as though he thought they were doing something wrong.

"What's wrong Richtofen?" Asked Rafael Groph, who sat across from him at the table.

Despite his moody company, Groph was rather in good spirits and had helped himself to a fair amount of roast and potatoes, which were the main course. A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, for he was happy to see his friend back, no matter how gaunt he looked. Even though he looked starved, he was cleaned up and dressed in nice clothes for once.

"Not spending Christmas with your dead civilization?" Groph questioned slightly derisively.

Earlier, Richtofen had attempted to leave the Nest to visit the underground city he'd discovered, but had been turned back by the security guards at the door. He'd vented his annoyance of it to Groph and anyone who would listen to his tale. He'd been trying to get back to the Vrilyan city for more study lately, but things kept getting in the way of that.

"Nein, Groph. It's not that." Edward responded, picking up a spoon and twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. "It's just frustrating that I'm...stuck here! I've never been forced to stay in one place for so long against my own will...I couldn't even convince the guards to let me take a walk on such a fine morning ealier!"

"I'm not sure fine's how I'd have described it..." A man next to Edward grimaced. He'd overheard the conversation. "Ice on everything, snow drifted to kingdom come..."

"You just fail to see the beauty in the deadly cold of the ice, my friend." Richtofen explained to the other. "And snow is so much fun!"

The man made a face and turned towards his neighbor to say something. Edward glared at the back of his head for a moment, annoyed.

Richtofen returned his attention to Groph and continued in a lower voice. "To top it off, Maxis called this morning to say that he wants me back at Der Riese as soon as possible to work with the test subjects! What a Christmas present! He wants me to concentrate on the super soldier project primarily! It's irritating. I just don't get my own work anymore..."

"Don't worry, Dr. Richtofen." Groph consoled. "There will be time enough soon to discover things in the underground city. I think we can set up a sort of...lab down there when things...thaw out. As soon as this weather clears up and the holidays are over. Make no mistake, though, I'm excited to get back to work down there too, but the city is not going anywhere in the meantime"

"I hope so, Doctor. Then I can get back to the moon as well. Once we get a base there, I'll feel better about the entire situation. So much science to be found, and we are only just starting!" Richtofen sounded excited.

He and Schuster had already explained what was on moon to their friend, but he'd had no chance to take Groph and the other scientists there...too much snow. Also, low temperatures prevented leaving the Eagle's Nest For any reason. Rather it be to find a lost civilization, or get to the moon.

Richtofen was just going to have to wait until the weather straightened out.

Along with that, he had not had the opportunity to teleport anywhere since the one time at Der Riese. Before he'd gone to the Eagle's Nest, he'd disassembled the prototype at Breslau and not bothered to reassemble it. It was his plan to use the Vrilyan teleporter he'd found for anymore teleportation.

"When do you plan to tell Maxis about the moon?" Groph asked, turning his attention nonchalantly to his food, carefully taking a bite.

"I don't...that's a risk I won't take" Edward snapped, pushing on the edges of the spoon with his fingers.

Rafael chuckled after he'd finished another bite, "but you'll risk plummeting us all off a mountain to find a dead city."

"It's just..." Richtofen hesitated, then said, "he's changed...he is greedy now...and rude!"

"I see..." Groph sighed grimly. "It seems we can't work with him anymore."

"Exactly. He wouldn't care about the science on the moon...or the history of the city. Or what any of it means! He'd only care for the fame it'd get him..."

"Well," Groph started, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's definitely a tough situation. I would hate to get fired if he got wind of everything we will be hiding sometime in the future...or worse."

"Dr. Groph! This isn't about that anymore! Maxis is corrupt...power-hungry!" Richtofen dropped the spoon he'd been bending subconsciously in his fingers. Groph stared in surprise and worry at the blatantly bent utensil that looked rather pricey.

Edward continued more quietly, "besides, he's made a mess of Group 935 because he gets nothing done! I think a time will come when we have to cut our ties with them..."

Groph's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Become our own group...the scientists here at the Eagle's Nest care...but many of Group 935 do not...And we can make it a secret break-off so that no one finds out!"

"And Dr. Maxis wi-"

"I care not about him." Richtofen interrupted. "Besides, I've received word that the Nazi Party has been ignoring his requests here lately on the Wunderwaffe DG2. AND WHILE I APPLAUD THEM IGNORING HIM...it's still frustrating to think that nothing is happening unless...I PUSH IT TO WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

Everyone was staring now.

Richtofen laughed nervously. "Hehe...I meant nothing, my friends...return to your cooked food!"

The others grumbled and did as told.

"Groph..." Richtofen started again quietly once he was sure the others weren't listening in. "can I put you in charge of a...takeover here?"

"WHAT?!" The man choked on his potatoes.

"You see...I'm planning to show _every_ scientists here what is on the moon! I must have total and complete loyalty...any suggestions?"

Groph was silent for a moment, thinking. He then said, "show them what you plan, Doctor...and a speech or presentation always seems to work, too."

Richtofen nodded thoughtfully.

"Enough of that Dr. Richtofen!" Groph stated. "It's Christmas! You shouldn't be thinking on that, you should be relaxing! And you'd better start eating something before I tie you down and shove some potatoes down your throat because you look extremely thin."

Edward sighed as he watched Groph dip potatoes and roast on a plate and pass it over to him.

"Fine, Dr. Groph. I suppose I should eat...I need my strength."

Edward took a hesitant bite, and suddenly realized how hungry he was. He finished his plate in ravenous gulps that caused others to stare in surprise. He leaned back with a contented sigh, smiling.

Semi-normal conversation ensued for a while.

"Have you ever had Christmas in America, Edward? They have some fine serving girls!" Groph laughed suddenly, sipping from his glass which happened to contain wine.

Richtofen made a face. "Doctor, I have just eaten. Do you want me to puke it up?"

"Come on, my friend, you have to agree on that."

"Nein," Richtofen growled. "American women are not fine...they are weak!"

"How would you figure?"

"Because all Americans are..."

"Peter's not so bad you know."

Richtofen stared directly at his friend. "I think only time will tell on that..." Then, he muttered, "_shut up_..."

"Huh?" Groph asked with a frown, lowering his glass.

Just then, Kline Schuster walked over to join them, grinning. Where he'd been, no one knew.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, taking a seat next to Groph.

"A lot!" Richtofen leaned forward to fill him in.

"Why...?" Groph groaned. "After I finally got him to stop talking about that stuff!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three months later...<strong>_

A bright light filled the dark place, illuminating the glyphs, pyramid, and structures of the room. Several men were deposited in the chamber, who consisted of the scientists of the Eagle's Nest, about thirty in all including Groph, Richtofen, and Schuster. The scientists stared about the room in awe and surprise. All except Richtofen, who began to give instructions to the others on setting up the equipment they'd brought from the tunnels at Kehlsteinhaus.

"Don't touch the pyramid!" Richtofen called. "We don't know how safe it is yet! This is a device built by the Vril thousands of years ago... It seems they were fond of science as well... Also, be careful and don't mess up anything...we want it to stay in this condition to study it properly..."

As they studied their surroundings, set up their equipment, and listened to Richtofen explain what the room was, they muttered in excitement. They placed various things to monitor the rock, check for radiation and help examine the room and it's strange structures.

"This is incredible!" Groph exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement, smiling.

For the last three months, Richtofen, despite his frustrations at being locked in the Nest, began to slowly gain control of the Eagle's Nest. He had made speeches of varying things to the men. Sometimes he praised them, saying different things to gain their trust. Other times, he spoke of Maxis's turning against true science and the future of mankind. After these things, he started explaining how he planned to change that all.

He taught them about the ancient race, Vril, promising them much about it. He gave them the assurance of the future of technology. They would be the heroes of the human race he vowed. And slowly, one by one, they grew to hate Maxis and respect Richtofen more and more.

After all, why would Maxis forget them in the god-forsaken mountains? Why would he throw away so many projects, and deny others? How could he be following science, when it was evident that all he cared about was himself?

And who was the wench, Sophia, who'd infatuated him?

Richtofen worked on cunningly poisoning their minds with these questions. Allowing them to fester and turn them to his side. Often times though, the voices put the words in his mouth, and he took advantage of their aid, knowing he would require the scientists' full loyalty so the men would not betray him to Maxis.

One day, he would announce the official breakage from Group 935, and he didn't want anyone to go sour on him when it happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later...<strong>_

Richtofen arrived at Der Riese early on a chilly morning, carrying nothing and dressed in his General's attire, allowed in by the guards when he showed them his card identification. He stared around the cold metal walls, nodding at them as if greeting an old friend.

To him, the weather was perfect because he liked the cold. The trees were still bare from the harsh winter, and patches of snow still littered the ground in places, but spring was definitely underway. The sun shone weakly, but brightly, providing little warmth as the man's breath clouded in the air.

Edward wandered around Der Riese for awhile as soon as he was in, his eyes calculating and careful. He saw nothing but heavy construction and a rather comical mess in his opinions. A blue bright machine that looked to be under construction had been placed in the main courtyard, reading_ pack-a-punch_ across the top.

_Aw, if only these primitives knew what they were missing out on!_ He thought with a smile.

_They cannot be trusted._

_They still follow Maxis!_

"Yes, yes... I know." He muttered.

After finishing his self-given tour of Der Riese, he wound up at his superiors' office door. The stained sign proclaiming Dr. Maxis's office hung above it lazily, dripping water. Edward smiled to himself and knocked on the door. The door swung open slightly and Maxis stood there, frowning.

"Edward." He greeted dryly.

"Maxis! It's good to see you too!" Richtofen exclaimed, hiding his sarcasm, pushing past the older man and into the cluttered room.

"Richtofen! What's this about Vril? You gave little details when I called!" Maxis snapped, seeming to realize who was there. He closed the door hurriedly and took a seat at his desk.

"I know, Maxis." Richtofen responded, standing in front of the desk, ignoring the chair. "And I BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING LOVELY TO STUDY!" He reached into his pocket. "Here we are, I call this an ununpentium designed doll! Quite an intriguing idea if I say so myself."

He tossed a stuffed teddy bear on the desk, it's eyes shimmering blue.

_KILL HIM!_

_MURDER THE OLD FOOL!_

"What! This is completely ridiculous! There is nothing special about this!" Maxis snarled.

_Blood...gore...show me pain! SHOW ME EVERYTHING_!

"But it does come from the city..." Richtofen insisted. "I can tell this is rather advanced...see how all the stitches are perfect and seemless? They had hundreds of these. All identical. And other things like this; like advanced sound systems! What technology could do that?"

_I can't kill him!_ He protested mentally.

_YES. YOU. CAN!_

_DO IT NOW!_

_SPILL HIS DAMNED BLOOD!_

_OPEN HIM UP!_

A screech filled his mind, along with pounding agony.

_I can't-I can't!_

An image of the man dying terribly swam before his eyes. Blood everywhere.

"Richtofen!" Maxis growled, cutting into the thoughts.

"Sooorrrrryyyyy, Dr. Maxis!" Richtofen said petulantly. "I was thinking of my studies! Can you repeat?"

The internal war in his head was still ongoing it seemed in many ways.

"I suppose." Ludwig sighed. "Apparently, this doll is rather unique...still, it will require further investigation on the Vril. I wish you'd brought something more meaningful! I suggest you have your colleagues at Kehlsteinhaus send us some more info then we can get to work for real!"

Richtofen nodded, the voices finally growing more quiet.

"And Richtofen..." Maxis added, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Edward said, looking at the ceiling, feigning boredom.

"It's time you got back to your test subjects, Edward!"

"What?! That's no fun!"

"We are here to work, Edward! not have fun." Maxis suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face. "And give this doll to my daughter, she's in her room!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 15! <strong>

Again, I apologize for any and all typos...

So, what'd you think? I'd like to know. :)


	16. Alone in the Dark

**Chapter 16!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx - **Well, I'm glad you find the craziness entertaining! More dark-insanity this chapter. ;) Thanks.

**DoctorWFan101 - **Thanks again for the kind words. I hope the PM answered your questions! Hope you still like my ideas! :)

**YourBestFriendAizen - **It's okay, lol, I'm sure I knew what you meant. Your review made me laugh! :) Thanks!

**richtofenking95**** - **Thanks! :) I'm glad you like it. And I find myself always looking forward to ways I can write this stuff out!

* * *

><p>XVI. Alone in the Dark<p>

Weak sunlight filtered into the small room of decaying sky-blue wallpaper, revealing the metal and wooden framework underneath. The forest-green carpet complemented the walls, the fabric worn but soft. In the corner was a toy box tipped on its side and its contents spilled out onto the floor. In the other corner of the room was a bed, and a lamp on a nearby bed stand.

A young girl sat on the floor of the room. She was by herself, holding onto one of the many toys retrieved from the toy box. She put it into place with several other figurines on the floor around her, lining them up on the green carpet in particular order like an army. They were standing at attention and facing her direction neatly. She was carefully placing them in rows, even though none matched, and was humming a sweet tune to herself.

She picked up a ceramic female doll dressed in what appeared to be an expensive dress and held it up. "I'm your queen, my loyal subjects!" the girl declared for the doll within her hand to the watching dolls. "Serve me well," she stated pompously.

The girl grabbed another doll, this one dressed less extravagantly and had it reply in an obedient voice, "oh yes. Yes, my lady! We are at your command!"

She was going to have her 'queen doll' respond, but a gentle knock came at her door, stopping her words before she could enunciate them.

_Could it be daddy?_ She wondered hopefully, dropping her dolls and jumping to her feet, grinning. She straightened her blue and white dress(one of her favorites), ran over to the door, and pulled it open, smiling at the visitor. Her smile disappeared, however, when she saw that it wasn't her father, but someone else.

"Who are you?" She asked, sounding a little crestfallen.

The man was dressed in a worn military outfit, complete with a visor perched on his head. His arms were folded, an impatient look on his narrow face. His poisonous green eyes burned into the girl.

He smiled and stated, "why, Samantha! How could you forget me!" He sounded hurt.

"Wait, I know you..." Samantha muttered, blinking her chocolate eyes innocently. "You were in Father's office that one time, weren't you? Edward, was it?"

Richtofen clapped his hands together. "Ding-ding-ding! That's correct! You are a smart girl! Can I come in? Your father sent me."

"I guess...if Daddy sent you." Her voice was raw as she said 'Daddy'.

He walked into the room, observing the toys scattered here and there.

"What a lonely existence..." he muttered under his breath.

"What?" The girl questioned, sitting on the floor next to her toys and beginning to play with them again.

"Nothing..." Richtofen assured. He turned his attention to her and sat down on the floor slowly, too, as if unsure it was the right action at the moment. "I brought you something...from your father." He stared at her keenly as he pulled out the teddy bear - the one he'd shown Maxis - from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Samantha, this is for you." He said seriously, his eyes focused on hers.

She took it and looked it over carefully. Then abruptly hugged it. "Oh, I love it!"

"Of course you do." He said, ruffling up her dark hair.

"Thank you, Uncle Eddy!" She exclaimed. "Or should I called you Teddy?" She giggled childishly.

"Whatever you want, Samantha!" He laughed.

"Will you play with me before you leave."

"Why not?" Edward responded, then added under his breath, "better than going back to Maxis."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Months later...<strong>_

The night was growing old, deep and chilled. Light wind whistled in the lonely allies in Breslau, and all was mostly silent, with very few common noises such as insects or animals. The moon was bright and ominous, with night clouds hovering near it, like a message of death in the night. The silence was punctured when a wolf howled somewhere in the wilderness beyond the small city, a blood-chilling noise.

Waffenfabrik Der Riese glimmered eerily in the moonlight, it's towers casting jagged shadows here and there. Two creaking doors set in the steel covered walls opened, their metal hinges protesting the movement rather loudly. They were one of the many less-guarded sets of side doors leading into the great factory.

The side door relented completely, emitting a man into the factory. The man who entered through the small entrance stood there for a moment, his eyes glowing a faint, unnatural blue. His long white lab coat was coated in splashes of a dark substance.

A guard, slumped against the wall nearby, muttered and stirred, his eyes widening as he was awakened from a light slumber. "What the-?"

His question was cut short as powerful fingers wrapped around his neck and yanked him off to his feet.

He gasped and struggled, to no avail. He fearfully eyed the shimmering blue eyes staring at him. Completely inhuman eyes set in a depraved, desolate, merciless face of misery and hatred. Sharp outlines that defined years of waiting, ancient power and corruption of the soul.

"What a pity, you woke up...stupid noisy doors..." The man whispered coldly. The guard squeaked out something. "I almost don't want to do this..." His attacker hissed menacingly. "But... we don't always choose our fates...eh? Serve your masters!"

A knife flashed red in the icy moonlight, followed by a strangled scream.

* * *

><p>The sun rose on Der Riese, making the metal walls shimmer in it's radiance as the warmth chased away the cold and chill of the night. Birds chirped noisily, and a gentle breeze swept through the area, bringing the sent of spring flowers. It might have been a gorgeous day if there wasn't a buzz going around Der Riese of the murder of a guard last night.<p>

The body had been found near one of the entrances, and surveillance cameras were conveniently down at the time of his death. There was no evidence of who'd done it, or why, but every one agreed that it was a either a spy or a robber. Though they favored the spy theory. Thanks to this, Maxis had grown even more paranoid, locking himself into his office for the majority of each day unless it was strictly necessary for him to do something, and then barricading himself in his rooms for the night.

All of which was perfectly fine to Richtofen.

Others weren't so worried. They were convinced, since no alarms had sounded, that the spy had gotten cold feet when he was forced to silence someone and left. Others thought it was a personal feud within the men of the barracks. Whatever the case, no one was willing to believe the perpetrator could still very well be nearby.

Richtofen himself could care less on the matter. He was too busy to worry about that. That's what the superiors were for, he reasoned, and his research was still there and intact. What'd he care if a spy was stealing research?...as long as it wasn't his own.

Richtofen currently sat on his desk, dressed in simple clothes, studying a syringe with a blue serum within. His legs were crossed, and he was in a surprisingly good mood for the moment, his own project, even though small, was coming along nicely. He'd spent hours remaking a formula, from an original he'd discovered recently, with the element that would enable him to create the perfect super soldier.

The best part about it; is that it was a success.

He had no plans to share this formula with Maxis, or anyone else, until the time was right. At least, not with Group 935. He knew that the serum worked. He'd been working with the solution on his test subjects, improving their mental stability, physical strength, and even working out the addictions of the Mexican to drugs.

The last few weeks he'd spent little time with other things besides this formula. He was using it on his 'test subjects' as well. He would have them subdued by the guards and then inject them with the element. He mostly ignored them and only injected them about once a week. Mostly because that was good enough a reason to tell Maxis he was still working with them.

More importantly, however, he'd focused on enhancing his _own_ stamina, strength and mentality. Finding he could go weeks without sleep, food and water due to this serum. He also found he was much stronger than he appeared, able to lift more than twice his weight and move fine with it.

Super soldier indeed. A part of him still recognized that the serum wasn't solely responsible for this change.

_Something that happened..._ he thought, but pushed it away quickly, almost instinctively.

He shook his head and injected the serum into his veins without hesitation, sighing as he pulled it out of his arm. He opened a desk drawer and deposited the syringe inside. Each day, each time, he grew stronger, he knew.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in...at your own risk!" Richtofen laughed at his joke.

A short, bald man, dressed casually, entered and wordlessly deposited a newspaper on the desk and exited quickly in the same manner.

"Joy! Mail! For me..." Richtofen laughed.

Edward unrolled the paper and spotted a note within. Just as he'd been getting them occasionally. He quickly read it.

_Dr. Richtofen,_ _The equipment transfers have been going without a hitch and Maxis is none the wiser. Already, labs - the men have taken to calling it Griffon Station - have been set into the moon tunnels and the company you mentioned has been rather lenient. Also, another station has been placed within the underground city for easier access to the teleporter. I have no idea what you've been doing behind the scenes, but it has greatly improved the lives of the workers here at the Eagle's Nest and Griffon station. They want me to thank you and wish you safe return to the Eagle's Nest. Congratulations on winning them over. It's rather interesting entertaining the wealthy here on the occasion and knowing what's below them when they have no idea._ _You also asked on word from The Rising Sun Facility. Everything seems fine there and Sgt. Flocke seems to be doing well. His call was rather simple, stating everything was 'normal'. Whatever that means anymore. Anyways, we are ready for your return when Maxis decides to release you._

_Loyal Friend,_ _Dr. Groph._

"Sooner than you know, dear Groph," mused Richtofen aloud. The note was nothing but good news.

He nodded to himself and tucked the note away in his pocket. Then, he saw the newspaper headline, and it made him freeze.

_THE MURDERER KNOWN AS 'THE DOCTOR' STRIKES AGAIN, _it declared.

Edward frowned. "Murders?"

He read it.

_Early this morning, about 4:30 A.M., two men - their identities not yet disclosed - were found dead in the city park with multiple stab wounds. There were no witnesses and no suspects, leading officials to be more lost in pursuing the elusive maniac who calls himself, "The Doctor". He is known to mark his crime scenes with the ominous words, BEWARE THE DOCTOR. As chilling as it is, the police are doing what they can to capture this mad man and bring him to justice._

Edward read the article again, very bothered by it, but not sure why. That's when the voices in his head started to speak.

_Last night was fun!_

_The screams were amazing!_

_A pity they will never know, huh?_

_NO, IT'S BETTER THIS WAY! Ah, but the blood..._

"What did you do?" Richtofen snapped in horror, standing up and walking towards a window and gazing outside. The paper fluttered to the floor from his numb fingers.

_What you wouldn't, weakling..._

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p>Outside, the day was continuing to be gorgeous. It was early evening, with the sun hanging lazily and brightly in the blue sky. A few clouds drifted here and there, and an occasional breeze stirred the dust in the factory. It was a perfect setting for an outdoor presentation, which was exactly what was about to happen.<p>

The group of scientists stood in front of a machine in the main courtyard, eyeing it eagerly. It was a short machine compared to the many others in the factory, but its function was nevertheless, supposed to make it the one the most valuable to the war effort. It was blue in color and the words, _Pack-a-Punch_, were emblazoned across the top of its sign proudly.

"You might want to stand back for this one, men," said a tall, dark-haired man in a lab coat, his eyes locked on the device. He motioned someone over, who handed him an MP40, then stepped back.

All of the men back away from the device, but still kept there eyes glued to it.

The man took the weapon, leaned forward, and carefully inserted it into the machine's churning gears.

One bright blue light, and a few seconds later, the weapon was spat back out of the gears in the machine, where the scientist quickly grabbed it. He examined it in satisfaction. The MP40's body was laced with blue and purple designs that looked strange in the burning sunlight.

"Well, the appearance has definitely changed," commented Maxis, who was in the group. "But we still need to see if it's firepower is as greatly improved as you promised it would be."

The man nodded in agreement and walked towards the series of ten targets that had been prepared nearby. He raised the MP40 at the targets and released the bullets on them. In a shrill sounding fire, the bullets shredded the targets within seconds, leaving them in a mess on the metallic floor. He lowered the weapon, smiling at the achievement. He undid the clip on the gun and showed it to the men. It was only half empty.

"How's that one for war?" He stated proudly in a gruff voice that seemed underused.

"Well done, Dr. Yena!" Maxis smiled. "The Pack-a-Punch is definitely a success!"

The men cheered, all except Richtofen who was in the group as well, eying the weapon with interest. He found himself thinking of what the machine might do to his Wunderwaffe DG2. That was, if Maxis ever pursued that project.

He walked towards his superior, and tapped him on the shoulder. Maxis turned towards him while the other men were all chatting about the machine gun's improvement.

"We need to speak, Maxis. Tonight," Richtofen muttered before walking away silently.

* * *

><p>"I'm returning to Kehlsteinhaus." Edward announced from his seat in Maxis's office.<p>

"I know," sighed Maxis. "Unfortunately, the commander there pulled some strings and I really have little choice but to let you. Seems they miss you..." Maxis frowned, as if he couldn't imagine anyone missing Richtofen that much.

Richtofen chuckled at the look at first and it soon turned into a maniacal laughter. "Oh Maxis!" he gasped. "You would keep me here, not because of my work, or our dead partnership, but because you _don't trust me_ in the slightest... Keep friends close, but your enemies closer, eh? So which is it?"

"I can't trust you," sighed Maxis. "Not when you're holding so much information from me."

Richtofen leaned his elbows on the desk, staring straight into his superior's eyes unnervingly.

"Too... Bad. My friend." He burst into laughter again, leaning back into the chair and shaking as if he'd just made the best joke in the history of life. "But the truth is, Maxis, I can't trust you either!"

Maxis was really beginning to see the benefits of sending Edward away. Interactions with the man were getting worse, and it wasn't a problem he could escape. He couldn't even fire Richtofen for he knew he'd not get away with it. Somehow, Edward would retaliate, because it was his way.

Despite his worries however, he couldn't even trust the man in the slightest. He was surprised they'd ever once considered each other friends. But Edward had changed far too much. He'd been left alone in the darkness and cruelty of the world and it had transformed into the unrecognizable creature before him.

Recently, Maxis had been unable understand the man's words, or read anything in his cold eyes, and much less in his actions or reports. They couldn't even hold a sane conversation. He'd been feeling uncertain around the obviously unstable man lately, but now he was actually a little nervous. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. Not even himself.

All because of that crazed laughter and venomous look.

"Edward," Maxis growled. "I need to know more on the Vril."

"How can I possibly tell you more?" Richtofen wondered. "It's been months since I've been to the city and I have done no research."

"You can't convince me that Kline, Rafael, and the others have all been sitting on there asses this entire time!" Snapped Maxis.

"Well, any correspondence between the Eagle's Nest and Der Riese have to go through _you_!" He said it as if he wished something more lethal would 'go through' his boss. "Or do you think I get secret little notes wrapped in newspapers?" He stated in a daring voice. "Really, it's ridiculous!"

Maxis sighed, realizing he was getting nowhere. "Fine, Dr. Richtofen, you win...for now. I expect thorough reports from the Eagle's Nest though! Understand?"

Edward just stared back.

"Good," muttered Maxis. "Now leave...and I do not want to see you before you leave...or for a long time!"

Richtofen stood up and bowed his head in mock politeness before spinning on his heel and tromping towards the door. Suddenly he stopped, hand on the door handle. He glanced over his shoulder, breath suddenly short and harsh as though he were angry.

"Don't leave your little girl too lonely..." Richtofen whispered fiercely, a darkness flaring dangerously in his retinas. "...you never know what one's going to do when they are left alone in the dark for so long without the sun...hehehehehe."

Edward flung the door open, chuckling as he left the office behind. A warm breeze entered through the ajar door, but it did nothing to warm the chill in the older man's body.

"Meine Gott!" Maxis growled to himself. "What's pissed in his pie?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 16.<strong>_

_**I apologize for any typos! :)**_

Thanks for reading! :) Richtofen just won't let Maxis sleep well at night, will he?


	17. Haunting Voices in Scarlet

**Chapter 17!**

Hi :) Before you read this chapter, there are some things I want to tell you. I know, the list is kind of weird, but I really didn't feel like connecting it all in one text-wall of a paragraph! lol...

1. You should know(be warned) that there's some crude humor up ahead...lol. But of course, it wouldn't be a zombies story without it.(I know, I'm anxious to actually get to the _zombies_ too.)

2. The title to this chapter is mostly symbolic, since I was in a more dramatic mood when I wrote this one...

3. I wrote a poem for this. IDK why either. I just did. It's at the very end in the end author's note.

4. At the beginning is some scenes of Richtofen working with his subjects(This takes place before he leaves for The Eagle's Nest again) They aren't in particular timeline order, so I've taken to calling them episodes since they're fairly short(Mostly).

5. Credit goes to richtofenking95's suggestion for part of the conversation in the section on here titled _**Episode 3. The Little Girl.**_

6. Warning! There's lots of syringes in this chapter...hope you aren't needle-phobic...

7. About halfway through the chapter, there is a spot that has a date: April, 1943 in italics. That's the date for the italics part which is two years prior to the part in regular text. It goes back in forth...so pay attention lol. I wrote it like that as a sort-of flashback for Edward. I've just been trying out new stuff with this chapter! Another IDK thing; I wrote the italics part in first-person POV from Richtofen, but the non-italicized part is in third-person POV! I know its crazy, I'm sorry!

Anyways, read on!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - It's unfortunate that you are unable to update! I miss your story :,( ... *cries* Anyways, thanks for the review. I hope things work out for you in the army! I'm gonna miss you when that comes, ya know?

**DoctorWFan101** - Thanks! I'm glad you like this story. And I, for some reason, get the strange feeling I'll be writing more when school starts...weird huh? Haven't really figured it out myself lol... Oh and my summer was amazing!

**richtofenking95** - Thanks for the idea! It was a good one. :) I decided to write about those scenes, as you will see in this chapter. Thanks for reading my story! All the support for this story has been great!

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Creepy indeed...muwhahahahahaha... I don't think Sam's enjoying it that much though. I loved the Borderland's reference lol. Thanks once again! I wonder what you will think of this chapter.

* * *

><p>XVII. Haunting Voices in Scarlet<p>

_**Episode 1. Trust Barrier Failure and Stupid Monkey**_

In the confined metal room of no windows, a small, dark-furred monkey perched quietly on a cabinet, watching the 'doctor' in his lab coat perform a very careless surgery. The doctor was Richtofen, searching for the infamous trust barrier that was supposedly keeping the test subjects from becoming his mindless, obeying super soldiers... according to Maxis.

Richtofen could not have loathed that man more if he'd tried.

Richtofen felt frustration fill him as he worked, and increasingly grew more aggressive and careless, tearing flesh and blood almost unknowingly. Where was this infuriating trust barrier? If only he could find it and then be done with this whole experiment. Test subjects this and super soldiers that.

Yeah right!

Nothing ever worked with these idiot test subjects. Except for maybe the Russian, who'd been injected with the 115 vodka serum(Courtesy of Richtofen) enough times to make a Tyrannosaurus Rex sick(If any of them were still alive). It seemed to have done nothing more than erase the man's mind on personal memories, though he remembered being a soldier, having multiple wives, and of course, his vodka. Recently, Edward had even got the man to _drink_ the serum without much complaint. However, if the man(who was now technically a 'super soldier' without realizing it) obeyed any of his orders, it was for the vodka.

Well, it was better than nothing in his opinion. And Maxis had no choice but to be patient and 'deal with it'.

His hands kept working fiercely.

The men whispered that he tortured his 'patients' when 'testing' on them. They claimed he was racist and that due to the fact of their race, he treated them the way he did.

They called him a Nazi. Phft! The Nazis _wished_ they still had him...or so he thought. And he wasn't racist in the slightest(so he thought). He simply was overcome with such joy - and sometimes hate - at the sight of blood. Red on his hands, on his clothes, on the man. It didn't matter, blood was blood, and he was certain that within the red fluids, resided what he needed.

Unfortunately for him, this day, like many others before and after would bring much failure. Richtofen didn't know it then, but he would soon find out that the unconscious Latino would never wake again.

Richtofen curled his fingers around the red spleen he'd just reached and with a savage twist, yanked it out. The tiny organ splattered on the floor.

He stepped away from the 'patient', sighing. Richtofen tilted his head, eyes burning into the man on the table, his eyes dull and unmoving. He smacked the Mexican's face, smearing it in red fluid. The man didn't respond.

_He isn't dead! He can't be!_ Richtofen thought.

Unfortunately, he was.

"After all our adventures together..." Richtofen pouted.

The voices in his mind laughed maniacally, _such fun!_

The doctor sighed again and stretched, tensing and loosening his muscles.

"Another day. Another Failure." He smiled, sarcastically cheerful. He just stood there, staring at the mess someone other than him was going to have to clean up. Then his mind registered the monkey running across the floor towards the organ he'd left there.

"NEIN Monkey! That's miene spleen!" He launched himself after the small primate who was making for the door with it's treasure. "Don't steal from The Doctor!" Called the doctor, dashing through the door and after his hairy nemesis.

After a few minutes out in the metal hallway beyond the door, he finally cornered the little hairball.

"Oh hohoho. Do I have plans for you, you dirty monkey!" He loomed over the animal in his hands, laughing maniacally. The primate howled and struggled as they went back into the room, but was hopelessly trapped. The door slammed shut.

An hour later, Maxis entered the room.

"Edward? What are you doing?" He demanded as he caught sight of the mess of the former test subject which his assistant was bent over, carefully examining it's internal organs. He also saw that Richtofen had strapped explosives to a monkey on a counter nearby, which appeared to be, thankfully enough, dead.

Richtofen looked up, pushing his rolling chair away from the body. He appeared rather sinister, spattered in blood, a grin on his face, and holding a scalpel. He responded, "I'm working. Oh, and the Mexican is dead. I did not find that trust barrier. However, I have his spleen!" He beamed, holding up the organ happily up in the air like it was a lost treasure.

The head scientist at Der Riese shook his head slowly, a wave of disgust, hate, nausea, and primarily anger crashing over him. He stomped towards the grinning man.

He punched the crazed man in the face. Richtofen reeled in surprise, clutching his nose.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! You have changed so much, and for no reason!" Maxis screamed, face red. "And this..." he glanced at the corpse. "...this is disgusting...morbid."

Edward slowly met an infuriated gaze, blood smeared on his own face. "Oh, but there _is_ a reason, Maxis. And I was searching for the trust barrier! Just as you asked." He deliberately ignored the last comment by the other man.

"I don't think you will find the trust barrier unless the person is alive!" Maxis growled, shaking his head again.

"How do you figure?" Richtofen folded his arms, eyebrows raised.

"The barrier can't be physical, that's why! It's simple!"

"It has to be physical, it makes more sense that way! And I am going to need a replacement for him." Richtofen nodded at the corpse.

"I guess we will have to see to that, then." Maxis exhaled then questioned, "why do you have a dead monkey and explosives?"

"It's the brand new Monkey Bomb, as I like to call it! Want to see how it works?"

"No...no...that's fine. But why?"

Richtofen hesitated then said, "let's call it vengeance, Maxis."

The man shook his head in utter disbelief and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 2. 115 Vodka<strong>_

A door to a cell banged back on it's hinges, smashing into the wall.

"Uhhhhh...what's all that noise? Can't a hangover get a sleep around...here? Fuck it..." Complained a heavily accented Russian voice as it screwed up its own sentence.

Richtofen, clean and decked out in his general's uniform, walked through the metal door, smiling grandly, carrying something. He glanced around the room. A cot, a toilet, a sink, and metal, damp, cheerless walls. Not much of anything if he was being honest. But it was, more or less, a prison.

"It's your lucky day, Nikolai!" He cheered at a figure lying on the cot. He approached, carrying a bottle. "I brought you some more vodka! Joy!"

"Ah good." the figure stirred, sitting up. "You know, strange man, being a prisoner of war is not so bad as they'd make you believe. You're definitely better at getting the vodka than fourth wife, hehe!" The Russian took the bottle.

"Ah, so sweet...as always Nikolai." Richtofen suddenly sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Ugh...did you miss the toilet again?"

"Hehe...it's easy to miss when there's three of them."

"Nein...there's only one." Edward frowned.

"Nice try, Fascist, but you can't fool me." He took a swig from the newly opened drink. "Hey! Are your sure this is vodka! It taste different."

"Of course it is. Look, it even says it on the bottle; Vod-ka!"

"I can't read that, idiot."

"How wunderbar! Nice as a kitten!"

"I know...right?"

"Well, I must go now...there are unattended things that need attended to."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Episode 3. The Little Girl.<em>**

"Daddy gave me a dog!" Samantha announced as she ran in circles around her room, holding on to her teddy bear. It seemed to Richtofen that she never let the thing go. Richtofen watched her from a chair nearby, where he was bent over a desk, leaning on one elbow.

"Um-hum..." He agreed distractedly.

"Isn't it great, Uncle Edward!" Sam laughed.

"Really?" Richtofen feigned interest. "Irresponsible prick." he muttered under his breath. Seriously. Who gave their kids test subjects as pets?

Although, as he thought on it further, the idea intrigued him.

"What?" Samantha asked, skipping over to her 'uncle' and tugging at his sleeve.

"Oh!" Richtofen jumped, startled out of his concentration. "I...I just said I wish I'd had one...when I was eight!"

"I'm not eight! I'm nearly ten!" She tugged on his sleeve.

"Now, time for your shot! Don't want to get sick, now do we?" He smiled, grabbing on of the two syringes he'd prepared. "Just don't tell daddy!"

"Why not?"

"Because..." he really wanted to say, "_he's stupid," _but he went with, "he might not let me see you anymore...then you'd be all lonely. Look, it's time for my shot too! I'll take it with you."

"Okay...and it's our secret! Let's pinky promise!" Samantha held up her pinky finger.

"Okay!" Richtofen chuckled and locked pinkies with her.

"You first!" Sam laughed, indicating the syringe.

Richtofen picked up one of the syringes with more blue liquid in it and injected himself, not flinching in the slightest. "See? Painless!"

He grabbed the other one and administered it to Sam. To his surprise, she didn't even blink, smiling at him. Wait...had he smiled when injecting himself? It didn't matter, he just wasn't sure

Suddenly, a strange feeling filled Richtofen and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just...can I ask you...somethi-?" Suddenly, he bent forward, clutching his head which began throbbing. The sudden onslaught of his inner voices didn't help either.

_You idiot!_

_You overdosed!_

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

_AHHHH! IT HURTS!_

"Uncle Eddy!" Sam asked, grabbing his shoulder with one of her hands.

"It's o-" He slumped off the chair onto the floor, unconscious. His visor rolled across the carpet, bumping into the wall.

Samantha tugged at her long dark hair. What could she? What could she do? What could she do? She was making for the door quickly when he stirred. She stopped and rushed to his side.

"Eddy!"

"It's alright..." Came a surprisingly deep and strong voice. One she was unaccustomed to hearing from this man.

"Wha...?"

He looked up at her, his eyes glinting in the sunlight through the windows. "Oh Sam...what's happened to us?" He breathed as he sat up, looking at her.

"Nothing...are you okay? Eddy?" She was starting to look worried. She clutched her teddy bear tighter.

Abruptly, he threw his arms gently around her and hugged her. "Oh...by Cardon...what's happened to _you_?" he murmured, horrified.

Sam yanked herself free. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" She screamed, smacking his face with the teddy bear.

"Sorry...Sam. I don't have much time...they will stomp me back down soon...but this is a sign. I escaped their hold for a moment, but they are too powerful to hold at bay for much longer. The monstrous power holding me back has turned the human side of me into a beast. But I know... They can't hold me prisoner forever. Keep yourself safe until I save you from this." He gestured around the room, eyes flicking rapidly, almost in a paranoid fashion. "We will escape with our lives!"

Samantha backed into the corner, her gaze searching his. Then, she stopped as a strange feeling came over her, like she was fading out but still awake. She lost herself in his gaze.

"Edward...I never forgot...at least, not deep down..." She started.

"Don't lose yourself..." he slumped back against the wall this time. Unconscious again.

Sam blinked and the feeling was gone.

"What happened?" She wondered, glancing at her hands.

"Overdose...ack! Irritating. I blacked out for a moment. Nothing more!" Richtofen laughed as he sat forward, rubbing his dark hair. "My hat!" He lunged after it with Sam giggling at his behavior.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 4. Dishonored.<strong>_

Takeo stirred on the floor and the soldiers stood over him, aiming their guns at the notoriously dangerous Samurai. Richtofen stood behind them, holding an empty syringe, peering over the men's shoulders eagerly.

The warrior rolled over and muttered in Japanese one phrase after another. They sounded almost rhythmic.

"Well, this is new! I've never seen the element do this! All that Japanese culture and proverb stuff really did go to his brain!" Richtofen laughed and clasped the soldier nearest to him. The man jumped, nearly dropping his weapon. "He seems to be done for!"

The soldier nodded agreement.

Richtofen began mocking the man's remembered deep voice. _"Dishonorable!"_ He barked, sticking his tongue out.

The others laughed and relaxed, realizing that one of their most dangerous prisoners was little more than a drooling baby now.

"Well, take that, Subject N.3.W.B.! Ahahahaha!" Richtofen made for the door, chuckling. "Get someone in here to spoon-feed him his applesauce! Ha!"

* * *

><p><em>April, 1943.<em>

_They had no idea why I'd called them here, but they trusted me. Even here, in this room with this ancient alien device in the _Moon_. That was leadership and respect that Maxis - curse his soul - would never have. The voices in my head demand his suffering...but I know we have to be more cunning and patient than that._

June, 1945. Hands fumbled with the cloth, roughly tugging the fabric. Working...

_"Gentlemen," I started, gazing at the many uncertain, but calm, faces. "For two long years we have toiled here, and at Eagle's Nest, to build up fortifications. For two long years we have taken equipment to build up our labs..." _

Sleeves were adjusted carefully, long fingers pulling at the tan fabric. Pale, cold flesh was exposed to the air, blue veins noticeable through paper-thin skin, illuminated in white light.

"..._For two long years we have worked under Group 935, believing that Dr. Maxis truly wants to help the world. For two long years we've led a double life. Today, that all ends." I smiled at the audience._

Muscles constricted. Fingers grasped a syringe. They adjusted the solution within the glass tube. A cold needle. It was poised above miniature rivers of blood through tiny blue tubes.

_The crowd began to loudly speak, completely uncertain as to what this comment meant. They were, of course, used to my speeches. They had been for a while. But never had I actually come right out and hit the mark. Usually, the words that would otherwise condemn my superior went unspoken. My insinuations worked better than anything else. But now was the time to be dramatic..._

_Only then, would they listen truly._

Flick, flick. A tap on the body of the thin metallic needle. Then, without further ado, it slipped into the skin, silently, painlessly, contents shining with unnatural blue, draining into the bloodstream.

_"I bring to you what this project is all about." I informed. "What I have worked to keep from my enemy."_

A sigh filled the air. Relieved. Cold. Deprived. The plunger reaches the end of its journey, however short and quick. Yet it felt like an eternity trapped in mere seconds.

_"What is it Dr. Richtofen? It looks alien." Groph frowned at me, indicating the most wonderful device that has ever existed. The MPD...right behind me. Though he is ignorant now...he will soon know what it does. He will soon learn. The way I learned it._

The syringe pulled out. The blood burns for a moment, flooding the red liquid in vicious power. All up his arm, to his heart, to his soul. Despite this, he'd never felt better.

_"It is an ancient Vril machine." I explained patiently. "And you, Dr. Groph, are now the lead scientist here at Griffon Station." I sprang the news on him - I knew suddenly - as the audience of Griffon Station's worker applauded his promotion. "You will be the one to discover how it works." I ended. The hands stopped clapping._

And it's worth it to this man, who had lost everything.

_"We first must discover what it does." Groph decided, trying to hide his smile of pride at the promotion._

Always worth it. Never a hesitation. Not anymore. After all...this was the true point in existing. For power. Yet he fails to realize the hell he'll bring.

_"Nein, Dr. Groph," I stopped him with a shake of my head from saying more. "I know what it does. It is a direct connection to another dimension."_

The tube and needle clatter onto the spotlessly clean desk.

_"Preposterous!" Rafael growled. The crowd began to speak again. This time with a mountain of agitation._

The days countdown.

_"No more preposterous than teleporting all of you to the moon and building Griffin Station is it?" I pointed out blandly, raising my voice to be heard over the commotion._

The missing memories fall down the abyss.

_"I suppose not, " Groph responded. "How do you know what it does?"_

Suddenly, he winced, pulling away from his thoughts.

_"I found many interesting Vril artifacts here," I stated. "I have decoded some of their language, all signs point to this device being a stable gateway to the Aether."_

Images fill the mind...terrifying.

_The workers began to talk again, all leaning over to speak to a certain person. Oh, the people here are so predictable._

_"Dr. Richtofen, I am aware of a project being run by Dr. Maxis at Der Riese concerning Vril." Groph responded, quieting the men._

But promising.

_"As am I," I assured him. "I am going back to my port at Group 935 to continue the charade. I will be finding out just how much information Dr. Maxis has on Vril. Once the machine is operational, I will enact my plan and return. Gentlemen, let the games begin."_

_Applause filled the air as I ended my 'speech'. So they were with me, after all._

"This time, I win...Maxis." He whispered aloud. He started laughing. Laughing long and loud.

_"Shhhh, the voices are so loud!" I muttered, clasping my ears, hoping to shut all the noise out. I felt them coming...the voices. The voices can't be shut out, though, because they are inside me._

Richtofen snatched a rod from his desk and rushed out the door. He made his way quickly down the hallway, eyeing the walls carefully. He eventually wound up where he intended to and opened a door there marked; Authorized personnel only.

He flicked on the lights to be greeted by a strange noise like a group of angry tigers. Snarls filled the air. Edward eyed the sides of the room that were adorned with large cages hidden underneath blankets. Individual animal cages. He rushed over to one and yanked the blanket off. He rapped on the bars with the rod in his hand, making a lot of noise and laughing. Something tore through the darkness in the back of the cage, two red pinpricks of light.

Harsh, glowing red eyes smashed headlong into the bars, making Richtofen jump back. Teeth chewed but merely broke off on the metal of the cage, raining like powder. The rotting skin dropped to the floor as it rubbed against the bars. The thing that stood there was more or less a zombie, its stench was enough to knock a ton of flies out, too.

It'd been created by Maxis's failures to make a real teleporter, which amazingly enough, wasn't Richtofen's idea. He'd somehow come up with it on his own. But he'd failed at even coming close to an authentic teleporter, thanks to Richtofen's interference.

"Maxis's failures...my achievements...my dears. My 'real' test subjects...hehehehe..." Richtofen smiled and laughed.

"Richtofen? OH MEINE GOTT!" Someone yelped behind him.

Richtofen looked back to see Dr. Schuster standing at the door, mouth agape at the beast in the cage that was still uselessly clawing at the bars.

"No." Richtofen responded. "Not your god...your new work!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of chapter 17. <strong>_

_**Hope you liked it! ;) **_

Here's the poem I spoke of, just to put you in the mood of zombies! It's called Scarlet Vessels.

Scarlet Vessels.

_Dark brooding night.  
>Such perfection.<br>Abandon the light.  
>This infection.<em>

_Disease in the vein.  
>It is the master.<br>Brings on pain.  
>Taking each step faster.<em>

_Nothing but a host.  
><em>_Lost in regret.  
>Like an empty ghost.<br>Voices beset._

_Scarlet rain.  
>It's terrifying.<em>  
><em>In the brain.<br>_ _It's paralyzing._

_The life._  
><em>Falling into scarlet erosion.<em>  
><em>A knife.<em>  
><em>An empty explosion.<em>

_Haunting the blood.  
><em> _Identity lost._  
><em>Thick as mud.<em>  
><em>Endless cost.<em>

_Armor will drop.  
><em> _Infectious depression._  
><em>The dying fish will flop.<em>  
><em>Old obsession.<em>

_For empty eternity.  
><em> _Then all begins again._  
><em>Trade for maturity.<br>_ _Just so that it can end._


	18. In the Name of Science

**Chapter 18!**

**Notes** - Something to know ~ After episode 5(remember the 'episodes' last chapter?) the story will continue with Richtofen at Eagle's nest and Dr. Groph and Dr. Schuster on the moon. Maxis is still at Der Riese, mad that his 'assistant' got leave of Der Riese to be at the Eagle's nest. Also, the part of the chapter where it says _**At Griffon Station...**_ takes place well after this first part of the chapter(Before the episode 5).

(Just a reminder, kind of wrote that for myself too, lol. It's been too long)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Special thanks(It's long this time, lol!)<span>**

**xMechaSheikx** - Pleased to hear! And I hope I'm writing the characters correctly too! Yeah, I actually hadn't planned the overdose thing... it just seemed to fit! Thanks again, my friend!

**richtofenking95** - Thanks! I'm happy that you enjoyed it. I was wanting to make it good! I usually try to mix in interesting stuff with an already interesting storyline for maximum awesomeness... :D

**YourBestFriendAizen** - I actually have a plan for post-moon that doesn't follow the game storyline. So, we'll see how that goes...hopefully. Stupid Writer's Block...

**eaglesplayer29** - Glad you like it! :)

**RikadeRika** - I'm grateful you like this enough to fave and follow and review! Triple epic-ness. Lol. It'll probably be awhile before you get to this chapter so maybe I'll have those early typos fixed by the time you do! :)

**FelipeCH98** - Danke! For the fave/follow!

**EddieKickAxe** - Thanks for the follow!

**angel88441** - I appreciate the follow!

* * *

><p>Whew...Now that's done... On with the story!<p>

* * *

><p>XVIII. In the Name of Science<p>

Richtofen, dressed in his tidy military attire, marched down the cold, metal hallway, an irritated scowl printed on his face. His shining boots stomped loudly on the slick, steel floor. He traipsed along, tired yet anxious and irritated. Tired because he was always looking over his shoulder for Maxis. Anxious and irritated because he was almost free of this prison called Der Riese.

For now, he was in this hallway in the giant factory, and there was no one else here. It was as if everyone had collaborated to leave him alone that day.

By himself.

Which was more than fine. He desired no company.

He finally reached his destination, a foreboding steel door with a smooth handle. With a squeak of rusty hinges, he entered into a lonely-looking room. He sighed, closing the door, and crossed the small space to sit at a desk.

This was his so-called 'office'. The dank hole Maxis had shoved him into for the last several years. Pleas for better spacing had fallen on deaf ears, and now it was too late to change. For Richtofen's infinite hate hadn't receded. On top of this outrage, Maxis had blatantly ignored the successful project, the Wunderwaffe DG2. Instead, his useless surperior had wasted resources on soft drinks!

On soft drinks!

Granted, they were super-soldier soft drinks...but still.

He was done with Maxis. For good.

He yanked a drawer open without thinking about the physical action, his mind was too focused on his hate and irritation. He reached within and grabbed a syringe laying in the drawer. He glanced at it in mild surprise to find it filled with blue liquid.

Had he really already prepared it?

Strange, because he hadn't remembered doing so. Oh well.

He turned the plastic tube and stared at the contents as it's blueness reflected in his poisonous irises. He twirled it once and then twice, humming to himself, finding that he was suddenly cheerful. He flicked the needle and danced the plastic in his fingers, satisfied. Then he held it close to his vein.

Then a knock came at the door.

Ignoring the noise, he pressed the needle through paper-thin skin, giving himself the injection, sighing as syrupy, periwinkle liquid drained into his bloodstream. The voices resounded in his head, louder now, seemingly overjoyed.

The knock came at the door again, more insistent this time.

"What is it!" Edward growled in irritation. Why couldn't he have peace?

"There's something important for you, sir!" replied a man through the metal door. Richtofen said nothing. The last thing he needed was more bad news from Maxis. "Your newspaper!" the voice continued.

Richtofen smiled suddenly. "Come in!" He called rather cheerfully.

A tall man dressed in a soldier's outfit walked in, handed him the paper and left without another word, slamming the door loudly in the silence.

"Don't forget your tip~ hehehe..." chuckled Richtofen gleefully after him, forcing a smile to pull his lips from his white teeth. "Oh well...he is gone..." he muttered in mock-sulk.

The former general opened the paper until a note fell out. Tossing the paper aside carelessly, he read the message from Groph hidden within excitedly.

_Dear Richtofen,_ _I wanted this message to reach you before Maxis passed this information along out of fear of his lying or exaggerating the details. There was a betrayal and shootout at Verrückt. Apparently an American doctor there was sending correspondence letters to the allies and was caught in the act. He fought back and was subsequently subdued. He was put on trial and is set to be interrogated at Verrückt for about a week before they send him to execution. There's rumors that the Americans will send a special team to try and rescue him. Hopefully this will not become a major problem for us, as we don't know how much info the Americans have on our own activities. Being an under-the-radar-group, hopefully they are clueless about Kehlsteinhaus' true activities._ _Also, w__e've been wanting to inform you that the construction of the bio dome on base here has come a long way and will - with luck - be completed by the time you return._ _Your loyal friend, Doctor Groph._

Richtofen dwelled on the message. The bio-dome part was good, but not in his immediate thoughts.

He had foreseen something like the American betrayal coming(It was inevitable in his opinion), and had taken the precaution of only allowing Germans with no international connections to work at Kehlsteinhaus and Griffon Station. He suspected others to be involved in this American plot in Group 935 - Dr. Harvey Yena, and Dr. Peter McCain precisely.

Yes, Dr. McCain, even though he'd once considered the man a 'kind-of' friend in what felt like a lifetime ago.

He continued to think on the news as the voices came into his head and began to speak. He sat at the desk, fingers thrumming on the surface. He was listening to the voices whispering back and forth vigorously, but none of the words made sense, as if they were a different language, yet he felt he'd heard the language before.

_Detca tok las so!_

_Firka, alnatako!_

But as he concentrated on the harsh consonants and loose vowels, he felt a slight change in his mind. It was like a storm was lifting from his subconscious and suddenly, he realized what the words meant.

_What's taking him so long?_

_Patience, don't act desperate!_

_But the longer he takes, the more we loose control... or haven't you noticed._

_Yeah! Right..._

_Shhh! This one hears us!_

_Impossible!_

The voices fell silent, very so. In fact, Edward had never heard them so quiet. He tried to understand what this meant, and finally gave up with a sigh of annoyance. His voices were the one mystery he didn't care to solve.

That in itself was a mystery...

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5. Where'd He Come From?<strong>

Yelling and cursing flooded the hallway in the prison. The loud voice was had so much volume that it reached Richtofen and the lazy prison guard, who were sitting at the front desk, looking unhappy by the irritation.

"Pretty noisy, huh? I preferred the Mexican." Started the desk guard in an annoyed tone. "I can't even nap anymore." He added plaintively.

"You aren't supposed to nap, guard," Richtofen snapped in contempt and heard the voices in his head start up again in that strange language. But he cared very little for that at that point. "Napping's for children and vegetables!"

"Whatever you say, doc..." The man responded drowsily, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling.

"Tank Dempshey..." Richtofen muttered thoughtfully. "Such a strange name."

"Where'd he come from anyway?" The guard asked in boredom. "I thought the Americans were only getting captured by Japs, or did Maxis make an exchange at one of their prison camps?"

"He was one of the agents sent to Verrückt when an American there was caught corresponding with the allies." Richtofen responded. "He's the only one who survived the shootout...hehehehe. Wish I could've been there to see all the blood."

"It's not for me to judge," the man muttered, pulling his guard cap over his eyes. "But you are one strange man..."

**_Earlier that day..._**

Richtofen's 'replacement' for the Mexican prisoner barged through the door with two stern-faced soldiers on either side of him. They were attempting to restrain him and failing miserably.

"Get your hands off me you damn dirty Nazi!" The ferocious voice growled, full of hate, from the 'replacement' as he tugged his arms loose from the soldier's grips. Light-blue, angry eyes shone with defiance.

"Uh-oh!" Richtofen's gaze flashed up from his desk, looking amused and worried at the same time. Was that possible? "This doesn't look good..." He'd been expecting bull-headedness. Still, this was something he was unused to.

"Yeah, that's right," The American Marine taunted, glaring at the others in the room. He pulled himself free!"You want some of this?" He was definitely the fearless meat-head Richtofen had predicted Americans to be. "I'm taking you home in bags, freak!_"_

He spun and charged at Richtofen, as though he went after the target that appeared the weakest. He plowed right through the desk like a bull. At least, that was the comparison Edward would have used.

A punching-match followed until the soldiers struck the American a few blows.

"Nein! I don't think so, American!" Richtofen said gleefully as he watched one of the guards yank out his nightstick. It descended violently on the captive's head.

"Okay, ow!" Came the grunt as the prisoner sank to his knees on the floor, the soldiers towering over him threateningly.

"I suppose this must be the replacement then. Time to get to work!" Richtofen gloated.

"I can still hear you!" The prisoner muttered, nearly unconscious.

"Hit him again with the stick!" Richtofen ordered.

The voices in his head laughed as the final blow fell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Griffon Station...<strong>_

Hurried footsteps rushed down the long corridor, excited and hurried. The man they belonged to was wearing a white coat, and a sterile outfit. He had thick glasses perched on a crooked nose and large, thrilled eyes. He walked through an automatic set of doors and into a sort of metallic, white office.

Dr. Groph, who was sitting at a desk looking at a paper, glanced up curiously. "Yes?"

"The Bio-dome's complete sir!" The other exclaimed, eyes shining. "We wanted you to be the first to know!"

"Is the simulated atmosphere on?"

"Yes, sir!"

Groph swarmed to his feet, equally excited. "Finally! Something's getting done around here! Go inform Dr. Schuster. I will head there immediately!"

The other nodded and both quickly exited the office, heading different ways.

Groph was soon at the automatic doors leading into the bio-dome. He walked through them, without a space suit. He'd required one each time before. But now he needn't worry about it. Or ever!

He gasped, impressed as he made it inside.

The towering, strong metal-reinforced glass dome soared far above until it curved back down into the moon. The sun, far away, shone light through the glass panes, lighting them up with fiery, yellow light. They glowed like spotlights on a perfect stage. Far below the illumination, were tree sprouts planted here and there in soil that had been replaced with more nutrient-rich soil made from compost, as the moon's dull, lifeless dirt was useless to grow anything in.

Rafael Groph sank to his knees, joy, excitement, and hope filled him.

Never had he been so elated.

He was so happy, that a vision for the future flashed in Groph's joyous eyes.

_One day, these trees will be fueled by an endless source of power from the MPD. They will tower in the bio-dome, a miniature forest on the moon. The sun will filter down through the leaves gently, casting dappled shadows here and there. A stream will wind through the gardens that will flourish under our care. Maybe some fish will splash in the currents of this stream and birds will sing in this paradise. A group of cabins will house the hardworking men here, and soon there would be more bio-domes. More paradises. More houses. _

_Life._

_And it will be our own!_

A vision too high for anyone to reach.

A vision that would never be reached.

Because fate had decreed that it would not be so.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

Dr. Groph pushed a button on the radio log, and spoke into it. "Log, 1075. Dr. Schuster and I have spent countless hours with the pyramid device in an attempt to understand how it functions. We have made little progress...until now. Today we uncovered what looks to be some kind of tank with a glass-like front. The glass itself seems-"

"I've got you now, rat!" Schuster's voice interrupted. He descended on the screeching beast in triumph, having spent the better part of the last hour trying to capture the pest. Apparently the hardy rodents had made it through the teleporters... Perhaps in one of the crates?

Dr. Groph, as though he'd forgotten he was recording, commanded with certain elation, "Kill it, Schuster!" He had been in a brimming-with-joy mood since the completion of the bio-dome.

So had Schuster.

Of course, the bio-dome wasn't completely finished. It would take time for the life within to grow. But it would, and that was enough for now. To know that it would one day thrive.

And now they had made some progress on the pyramid by getting it to reveals these strange, large, glass tubes on the sides. It was little, but at least it was something!

Meanwhile, like a well-trained dog obeying it's master, Schuster snuffed out the rodent's life on Groph's command with a quick twist of the hand.

As he held the limp body, feeling the fatigue following the hunt, he saw a strange blue-white substance drain from the tiny body. It traveled the air in the room and slipped into the nearest tank on the pyramid device, leaving a puddle of glowing color at the bottom of the clear glass tank.

Dr. Schuster dropped the dead rodent as though burned and gaped in amazement, staring at the now-glowing tank. "Did you see that?" he demanded loudly.

"Look! The capacitor is illuminated, the tank is filling-" Groph started in excitement.

"The machine." Schuster's voice bit into the end of the other's statement. "It seems to be activated! What did you do?"

"I think we just discovered what powers this machine." Groph smashed the off button on the recorder(he had just realized it was still recording) and hurried away to the phone.

He picked up the line and dialed a well-known number. But when he relayed the news to Richtofen, he would lose his good mood. In fact, he would be rather sour afterwards. Disappointed even.

For Richtofen would demand of him something so terrible, that he wasn't sure he could do it. He was afraid he would loose his soul, tossing it into a wave of guilt.

One thing was for sure though, he would come to regret it deeply. And that would haunt him until the last moments of his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later...<strong>_

The pyramid glinted softly in the dim lights, it's edges sharp and cold as ice. It's smooth black surfaces looked like a demented mirror the devil used, reflecting it's surroundings murkily, as though proving evil lay at the heart of every man's soul in the room. The ancient glyphs lining it seemed to glow with their own light, almost as if in anticipation of what was to come.

The silent room was eerie, packed with scientists, workers and soldiers. They were only there because of Richtofen. and because of him, they were carrying out the his terrible orders. There were three soldiers and several other men in the room altogether, two of the soldiers were stationed at a door leading out of the pyramid room, their faces impassive. The third stood near a tank, a pistol held loosely in his group.

Groph sat nearby, face grim. He'd let Schuster set this one out, at the younger man's insistence.

He could hardly blame him.

But what must be done, must be done.

He nodded to the soldiers at the door, setting in motion a well-planned show. A show that none of the spectators wanted to see, but with terrible fascination, had stuck around to witness it anyway.

The soldiers at the door opened it and one of them led a blindfolded prisoner out. The captive was wearing little more than rags in the cold atmosphere, thin as a bone, with his hands tied firmly behind him.

There was no escaping the fate ahead.

He positioned the prisoner a few feet from the other soldier with the pistol, near one of the empty glass tanks. He gave the captive a sharp order to stand still, then left.

If only this worn prisoner knew what was going to happen.

Then maybe he would have ran.

But it wouldn't have helped.

The pistol raised, it's muzzle a parallel line to the floor. A click as the safety was loosed, the gun cocked. A sharp, angry explosion was released, and without missing a second, was followed by a scream from the prisoner. A spattering of liquid sloshed on the pyramid, slick and crimson.

The pistol hung smoking in the air as the prisoner slumped to the floor. A blue-white essence escaped his body. The energies that had held his mortal life together seeped away in death. It flew through the air as though commanded by a force of a thousand gods and it seemed to fling itself into the glass tank, pooling at the bottom.

_Gott!_ Thought Groph,_ how are we going to do this... over and over._ This was cold-blooded murder and it sickened him.

The process was repeated with the next prisoner. And the next. And the next. And it continued until Groph knew he needed some support.

And the idea that Richtofen's voice, assuring him this was what he wanted, was his first option.

In no time at all, he'd dialed the number to Edward's private phone in his rooms. The commanding voice came over the phone with fierce clarity, his voice strong. "Griffin station. This is Eagle's Nest. Status update. Over."

"Hello, Doctor," Groph responded evenly. "We have the shipment, and are carrying out your orders."

The man nearby aimed his pistol again at the next blindfolded prisoner, shooting the man in the chest. The report of the gun deafening. His life essence fled to the tank like a dove escaping a war zone.

Dr. Groph winced, and muttered. "It is grim work, Doctor."

His superior spoke in a consoling voice, "All in the name of science, Dr. Groph," then with less patience, "Continue until the tanks are full."

Rafael sighed, "Yes...Doctor..." As the soldier shot the next prisoner that had been brought out.

Groph heard the line go dead, listening to the buzzing in his head, and a stab of guilt tore through him fiercely. If only Richtofen were here! Then he would understand! The voice hadn't even helped him and now he was alone to watch this sick show even though the room was nowhere near empty.

"May God have mercy on us all..." he whispered.

Another report echoed in the room, leaving his ears ringing. The phone fell from his numb hand to the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One day later...<strong>_

Weary hands plucked up the phone off the receiver and the other hand dialed the numbers. Groph sat back, listening until he heard Richtofen pick up the line, the former general's harsh breathing filled his ear, and he was under the impression the man had just been running... strange...

"Eagle's Nest," Groph started. "This is Griffin Station. We have an update. Over."

"Dr. Groph," came the reply full of expectation. "Have you made any progress?"

"Yes Doctor. The machine is ready and awaiting the conduit." Truth was, he'd been kept in the dark about the major details of Richtofen's plan. The man had said it was for security purposes. The thing he knew was that Richtofen was going to enact his plan, come to moon, bringing the conduit(which he had no idea what it was...for security purposes), and together the scientists of Kehlsteinhaus would harness the Aether's mysterious powers through this machine.

He was excited, yet wary. His happiness tainted by murder.

To his surprise the other giggled slightly like a child on Christmas morning. "Hehehe...Very good, I will proceed with Operation Shield and join you shortly."

Dr. Groph reminded the other, "Security Protocol 935."

"Yes, I will dispose of Dr. Maxis and that little brat personally." Then a dangerous warning entered Edward's voice with an animalistic snarl. "Do. Not. Touch. Anything!"

Richtofen hung up.

Groph sighed, wishing he could understand Edward Richtofen.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 18!<strong>

So what did you guys think?


	19. Security Protocol 935

Chapter 19!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - YES! Security Protocol 935! ... That's the title to this chapter! ;) I'm so excited, danke for the review!

**richtofenking95** - Thanks for the review! :) Haha! Lolz, I had to include that moment! Describes Richtofen and Dempsey perfectly lol. :)

**tzarking500** - Thanks for the fave! :)

* * *

><p>XIX. Security Protocol 935<p>

Edward Richtofen, who'd arrived in Der Riese not but a few days ago, was now speaking to Maxis in his office. He had also been carefully reconstructing his attitude around his superior to trick the man into believing him harmless...for now. He almost regretted not being able to annoy his surperior the way he used to. But he'd found out that his soft, calm attitude he'd assumed actually pissed Maxis off more for some reason.

"Dammit! Do you not realize how important this is?" Demanded Maxis, frowning across his desk at Edward.

They were in his office, having a final conversation. Richtofen knew this would probably be the last time he'd have to sit in this office and take the crap Maxis was constantly giving to him.

"Yes," Edward responded calmly, inwardly amused. "The Nazis have cut the funds and are threatening to cut them even more. This is a very serious problem."

Maxis glared and hissed, "We need to come up with something undeniably good!"

_That's why you should have mass-produced the Wunderwaffe 2, you ass!_ Richtofen thought.

The voices started growling with anger, but Edward showed no outside response to it.

_Hurry up!_

_Kill him!_

_MAKE HIM SCREAM!_

_SLICE HIM OPEN!_

Richtofen asked aloud in an innocent voice, "What about Project Verrückt and your super-soldiers?"

Maxis frowned. "Your tests have been put on hold since you left that last time. Your three test subjects have been sent to The Rising Sun facility to await further experiments. The men that were injected at the Asylum turned undead, yes. Those were killed. Some of the subjects were brought here however. Caged up. We tried controlling them, but they either stand around and do nothing, or attack if you bother them too much."

"I presume you have a solution to this problem, then."

Maxis stared at him with an expression akin to disbelief. He seemed to be surprised that he couldn't pick out sarcasm, or insanity. He was also beginning to hate these actions. He was sure it was a ploy to get on his good side.

Well, in his opinion that wasn't going to happen.

Ludwig snapped, "Yes, we are going to make a matter transference device, it will allow armies to teleport into another country!"

Edward almost reacted to that, as anger filled him. THAT WAS HIS PROJECT! And now the upstart bastard had the audacity to do this! To take the project Edward had been working on before and practically spit on it. Now he wanted to use it? The former general knew that he wasn't going to stand for that!

He replied, "Dr. Maxis, I thought you didn't want a project on teleportation."

"At first, I didn't." Maxis sighed. "But I realized that it might indeed get the attention of the Nazis again. You, since you've had experience in that field, are going to help me!"

_AHAHAHA! _

_Yeah..._

_He DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT HE'S PAVING THE WAY FOR HIS OWN DESTRUCTION!_

_AGREE TO IT!_

_Do as he says, and than kill him with his own 'invention' hehehehe!_

_And that annoying little bitch too!_

Richtofen knew how he was going to get rid of his hated enemy, once and for all. He began mentally planning it out, and now he only had to enact his plan.

"Yes, Dr. Maxis." He responded in a happy tone. "I agree to this. Then we can show the world what teleportation can do!"

"Good! We should start immediately...say, tomorrow?"

Richtofen nodded. "Um, Doctor?"

"What!?" Ludwig scowled.

"We should check on the undead one more time. Just a quick test run... tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, then you'll know that I actually am out of options." His former professor said angrily. "Be at the testing laboratory at four! No later."

"Yes, Doctor!"

"Now," Maxis growled. "Get out of my sight!"

Richtofen left, silently humming to himself. In truth, he just wanted to see a zombie again.

He wasn't even sure why.

* * *

><p>Richtofen and Maxis stood in the chamber. Nearby, a soldier with a pistol in one hand and a leash in the other backed into the room. On the end of the long tether, was a lumbering zombie. The rope had been tied around its waist. Also, the undead had the pleasure of having a gun pointed directly at its face.<p>

The beast had the appearance of some random person. It's tattered white shirt hung from decaying shoulders, and its pants were teeming with holes and stains. The bare, rotting feet tap on the floor heavily, and it's head faced the floor. It's dead eyes were red, but not very luminous.

The soldier led it to the middle of the room and dropped the leash, still training his weapon on the dangerous creature. He stepped backwards away from it as Maxis walked up beside the soldier.

The zombie dropped to the floor, actually sitting down, moaning softly. Richtofen found himself wandering if this was how the beast was supposed to act. Wasn't it supposed to go crazy and chase people around while trying to bite their necks?

"Stand up." Maxis commanded suddenly with brevity.

The undead lowered its head and stared listlessly at the floor, drooling. It moaned. Strands of saliva hit the ground, and the creature simply ignored its company. It's entire body was limp, and not really doing anything.

Maxis frowned and howled, "STAND UP!"

The zombie groaned, then it clambered awkwardly to its feet. It staggered a little before finding a strange balance, bent and still gazing at nothing.

"Good." Maxis nodded. "Look at me!" He snapped his fingers at the zombie, once and then twice. "Over Here!"

The zombie looked up at him, moaning, mouth still drooling.

"Good. Now walk forward." Ludwig said, motioning at the zombie.

The beast let out one of its noises and moved. It's shuffling gait was loud in the room as it limped forward, arms hanging limply at its side, gaze loosely focused on the men in the room.

"Excellent. Farther. Keep coming."

The corpse made a plaintive noise. Abruptly, it tripped over its own feet, falling face first into the floor. Almost as if annoyed or determined, it pushed itself back up, struggling as its rotten muscles tried to work. Finally, it stood there and seemed to glare at Maxis, jaw working furiously as its teeth clacked together in an irritating way.

"It's all right." Maxis said to the soldier, who'd tense. The zombies leaned forward. "Stay there." Maxis ordered it.

The creature groaned again, somewhat sounding indignant, if that was possible. It started forward, looking hungry this time. It's crimson eyes shone brighter and its arms reached out.

"Calm down!" Maxis snapped "I order you..."

The zombie lunged, snarling angrily.

"Kill it!"

Several shots rang in the cold room. The corpse fell, finally and completely dead, blood pooling under its back. The air seemed heavy.

Richtofen walked over to it, crouching down to stare at the bullet wounds.

Dr. Maxis sighed. "Bring me another."

The soldier, who'd put his weapon away, started to nod, but Richtofen cut him off. "I've seen enough Dr. Maxis, I think we should turn in for the day now!"

He was hurrying away from the corpse and towards the door.

Maxis muttered to himself as his 'assistant' disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

Soft footsteps walked down the corridor, echoing eerily on the metal walls. They were evenly measured. The person, conscience of what they were doing and where they were walking, was being careful. Soon, they stopped before an iron door, hesitating slightly. Then, the door swung open, and cold eyes raked the darkened room within.

A growl permeated the air as the lights flicked on and venomous green irises locked onto the German shepherd lying in a cage growling at their owner. There were five cages, each containing a German shepherd. The dogs were unsettled, but mostly calm.

Richtofen giggled to himself, amused.

"That bastard's time is at an end...and his little brat, she got so annoying recently." He walked towards the dog cages, humming to himself. "She was always crying, and complaining...'Daddy this' and 'Daddy that'!" Then his voice grew high and mocking. "_'Oh Uncle Eddy, when is Daddy going to come see me!'_ Pathetic!" He snarled.

He yanked the cage open, allowing the door to slam back onto itself. The dog jumped back, it's fur ruffled.

"Now, now! Good doggy! Good dog... maybe you can help the doctor with his innocent, squeamish-guy act... hehehehe."

He took the leash in his hands and hooked it to the dog's collar. He tugged. The dog leapt out of the cage, looking at him.

"Let's go."

He led the animal to the door. He flicked off the lights, and closed the door behind them as they stepped out into the metal hallway. They walked along calmly, the dog sniffing things here and there curiously.

"Oh, and now Maxis wants to try teleportation! Hehehehe, little does he know that I have achieved that. Ah, but we won't tell him that now will we."

Two brown eyes looked at him curiously as they stepped into the courtyard.

"Okay," Edward whispered to the dog. He glanced at the men going to-and-fro in the area. "Act one, take one! Hehe, the poor little squeamish-bastard!" They continued onward for a moment, then Richtofen began his 'Act'. "Oh no, Maxis! That's just too red, and bloody. Eww, just clean it up!"

The dog's head tilted as they entered a hallway and the creature listened intently.

Richtofen shook his head. "No, that was terrible! Okay, Act one, take two! Hah! Get it? Take two? Nevermind." He cleared his throat and started in a mockingly pompous voice. "Dear _Doctor_ Maxis, it has come to my attention that there is blood and gore on the floor... I strongly recommend cleaning it up before there are further problems - oh ahahahaha!" He began laughing. He laughed so hard that his shoulders shook.

He stopped and leaned against a wall, catching his breath from the guffawing. The dog laid down, bored.

"Alright! Act one, take three! TAKE THREE!" It was probably a good thing no one was around in this hall. "D-Doctor M-maxis... I - that's - no, just don't make me - touch it! Hahahaha."

The dog scratched its ear with a hind foot.

"Hmmm... Act one, take four!? NO! Dear ladies and gentle-_men, w_e are having an intermission. Shall we play some music while you wait? Here's a little song on the top of my brilliant mind! ~ Maxis, maxis you little fool. I will watch you drool. As you lie and bleed, the plan will proceed. And then your corpse is gone. Of course, it was all in good fun! ~ Hehehehehe!"

The crazy man and the dog began walking again, and Richtofen cycled through his 'takes' all the way to the door to the testing chambers.

The voices in his head hummed to song he'd just made up.

* * *

><p>"Initiating test number 3, subject is within the test chamber, activate power." Maxis' voice droned out from where he stood nearby, holding onto a recorder and gazing into the chest chamber.<p>

The test chamber was a large room with one of the giant teleporters situated in the back. The wiring was buzzing with electricity, and the teleporter's swastika design was illuminated in blue light along with it's blue coloring. The metal glowed and the huge capacitator pad looked like it could hold half a dozen men.

Now he was here in the test chamber, for the third time. Leaving in between tests to only fetch more dogs for the experiments. Edward was a little sad to see the poor beasts sent to their deaths. But it was a small sacrifice to get the opportunity to destroy his hated enemy, he was just waiting for the right moment.

Then, he'd strike!

Richtofen pulled the power switch. The test room was illuminated with blinding, blue light. The place hummed with electrical energy and finally, after several moments, nothing remained but the burnt-out husk that had once been a dog. The metallic walls shimmered with the last bit of heat and electricity.

"O-Oh my God!" Edward gasped, dramatically placing a hand over his chest. In his mind he was chuckling at the reaction from Maxis, who shot him an annoyed look.

"Get a hold of yourself and clean that up!" Snapped the man in question. Then he spoke into the recorder. "Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system! Let's do it again."

"Yes, Doctor." Edward responded as he walked towards the janitor closet.

_Who is going to scrape your corpse off the floor, Maxis?_ He wondered. _Because it won't be me._

_KILL HIM! _Snarled a voice in his head.

_Soon, so soon... _

* * *

><p>Fierce, angry baying filled the air from the dog that loped around the test chamber. Edward had let it off the leash, secretly hoping that it'd run over and pee on Maxis. Unfortunately, the animal seemed only anxious to escape the room, barking at the door and ceiling as though that would help.<p>

"Edward," Maxis ordered. "Tie the damn thing down! We can't have it running around during the test!"

Richtofen seized the beast and dragged into the teleporter, tying it to a metal pole nearby. The dog whimpered.

"It's tied down now, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Maxis nodded, he began speaking into the recorder, which had already been turned on. "Initiating test number 5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power."

Richtofen pulled the switch once again. And once again the room was illuminated with light and noise. Then it died down. Richtofen looked in the chamber and found the dog gone. Just as he'd predicted. He was setting each test up to be slightly more promising than the last, if only to falsify Maxis' hopes of teleporting a subject. His knowledge of teleportation allowed him to manipulate these tests in that way.

"Searching for vitals." Edward said, staring at the scanners as well. "No reading, Doctor. The subject has... disappeared. Doctor Maxis, we've done it!"

"Don't be foolish!" Maxis yelled as he too took in the readings. He sighed, "Test number five is unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe." Then his voice rose with frustration. "Recalibrate the damn system, now!" He turned the recorder off.

Richtofen worked at the controls, then casually said. "Dr. Maxis, we are out of test subjects...unless you wish to go human?" He whispered lightly.

Maxis frowned and ran a hand over his bushy beard. He sighed then said, "We aren't out of subjects...there's one more."

Richtofen fixed the controls to the way he wanted them, and smiled inwardly

* * *

><p>"Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power."<p>

Richtofen pulled the power switch, silently humming to himself. The bursts of light and noise that followed as the power was activated were gorgeous to Richtofen, but annoying to Maxis.

The two peered into the chamber. It was empty, no pregnant, female German Shepherd in sight. It wasn't at the main frame either, according to the vitality readings on the machine.

"Damn it, Edward! DID YOU SET UP THE DEVICE CORRECTLY?!" Maxis shouted, smashing one of his fist into his hands. He was pissed because now they were _really_ out of test subjects.

Edward responded in a deceivingly docile voice, "Yes Doctor. As per your specifications." He leaned back in his chair, face expressionless.

In truth, he'd set up the chamber in such a way that he was sure would prove interesting.

Dr. Maxis snapped with barely controlled anger, "If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual, your incompetence has-"

Then, a strange noise interrupted him coming from the teleporter room. It sounded like a zap of electricity, only ten times deeper, like lightning. Then a hollow sound filled it, like a dog growling through a metal tube, echoing in the supposedly empty room.

"What?" Maxis wondered.

Edward tilted his head, trying not to smile. "Do you hear that, Doctor?"

"Quiet, you fool!" Maxis snarled, ignoring the sound. "Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to materialize within the chamber." He looked at Edward expectantly. "Well? open the door!"

"Doctor, I don't think-" Edward started but was cut off.

"Open the door! NOW!" Maxis yelled.

Richtofen stood up and stretched. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Then, it stood ajar, dark within. Eerie. A low noise emitted from inside. Two glowing-red eyes were visible, staring in the direction of the door...

Suddenly a young voice spoke behind them. "Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?"

The two men turned to stare at the person who'd spoken.

It was Samantha, her eyes wide and hurt. Her small form was covered in a delicate, blue and white dress. Her feet were bare as they padded on the cold steel floor. She had a very familiar teddy bear in her crossed arms.

Edward grinned at this.

_The plan's coming together so beautifully!_

_YES! YES! The TIME HAS COME!_

_ALMOST HERE!_

_THE WORLD WILL BE OURS._

"Damn it, Samantha!" Maxis cursed, none too gently, folding his arms. "I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here."

"Yes, Doctor." But he made no move to do anything, just stood there, smiling. He didn't care if Maxis noticed or not.

The strange snarl came from the room again. Samantha peered past Edward and her father and into the testing chambers.

She screamed, loudly.

"What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do?" She demanded, horrified. Then she called to the dog, "Fluffy!"

She broke into a sprint, dashing past the men and into the room, her dress flowing behind her.

"Come back here! Samantha!" Maxis shouted. "Stop her!" He yelled at Edward as he followed Sam into the room. She stood before her dog.

"Easy." Ludwig urged the dog that had not moved, but stared at them.

Then it lunged forward, jaws agape. Maxis seized his daughter quickly and managed to avoid the deadly bite. The decayed hound smashed into the wall, knocking metal containers off some shelves. They crashed to the ground noisily.

Samantha yanked away from her dad, tears streaming down her face as she stared at him harshly.

He murmured to his daughter. "Come here, Samantha. Good girl. Gently, Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here."

Samantha finally nodded and walked towards her father.

There was a loud slam.

Richtofen casually stood outside the door, smiling but not even looking in. His hand hovered neared the power switch.

"What?" Came Maxis furious voice from within the testing chambers. "Edward what are you doing!? OPEN THE DOOR! EDWARD, OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!"

Richtofen's face stretched in a satisfied grin.

Fists banged on the door harshly.

Samantha sobbed, "Dad, I'm scared."

"Don't you..." he started, then said, "Stay by me, Samantha."

Fluffy was approaching the two now, jaws open and drooling. Burning eyes scorched their prey.

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen said, allowing his voice to be full of vengeful pleasure.

He yanked the switch.

Fluffy broke into a run, howling.

Maxis covered Samantha's eyes.

The room was fill with harsh white light and electrical noise.

Then...silence.

The test room was now empty.

Richtofen began laughing, and laughing, imagining the look on the hateful man's and his equally despicable daughter's faces.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 19. <strong>

**Sheesh! That was crazy! :O**


	20. Approaching Doom

Chapter 20.

* * *

><p><em>Apologies for the super long wait! I blame Writer's Block!<em>

_On the upside, however, this chapter contains the final audio reels and what happens following them! It turned out to be fun to write! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks!<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - lol. I love listening to the radios. Used to listen to them a lot! Thanks for the reviews!

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Yep! There's Dempsey! :) thanks for the review.

**g32Project**- thanks for the fave and review! :) YAY! Now_ I_ feel like dancing!

**TheOnyxDragon12** - Thanks for the reviews, fave and follow for the Will of the Ancients! I hope you get to see this special thanks one day! :)

**Sorafireice** - Thanks for the fave and follow

**Mephileshomer** - Thanks for the fave!

**Icefir** - Thanks for the favorite

* * *

><p>XX. Approaching Doom<p>

The eerie calm that was the atmosphere on the moon was actually quite relaxing, or so Rafael Groph thought. It was silent, save for the chatter of the electronic instruments in the lab and the consistent whirring of the communication equipment strung about the labs and tunnels in the moon. It was good to relax to the repetitive noises after the stress he'd experienced several hours and a nap ago. Unfortunately, his dreams had been plagued with gunshots, blood and death.

He was relaxed now, but physically exhausted. His mind however, was working overtime. Thinking about his work...his life, and how it had all come down to this. The dark, magnificent, ancient device just beyond the doorway to the labs and down the stairs from where he sat near several monitors on desks.

_Dark should not be used to describe an object that is the gateway to the future_, he mulled. But there was something definitely dark about device. Something sinister. He wondered if this was how it was meant to be. The great Doctor Groph, on the brink of something wonderful, but he didn't feel like it.

The price had been too high.

He finally pushed away his doubts. _That is definitely not a winning attitude!_ He scolded himself.

Just then, Kline Schuster walked through the door to the lab, a slight smile on his lips.

"Doctor Schuster, Report." Groph commanded as he turned slightly in his seat to face the man, thrumming his fingers on the desk.

"The tanks are full and the shields are down." Schuster responded evenly as he took a seat nearby, recalling the pyramid with its walls down like some sort of present from his god, open and ready. "The machine is humming nicely." He stared at a screen for a moment, before looking at Rafael.

"Good, but what of the shipment?" Groph queried, removing his hand from the desk. His fingers wound together as he clasped his hands on his lap and stared at the other scientist.

"Most are buried outside of the base." Schuster rattled off like a machine. "The live ones we've sent back to Kustover Posten." He ran a hand through his lanky, blond hair, and his blue eyes blinked quickly, as though the thought made him uncomfortable.

"Excellent," Groph responded, trying to think on the acheivement, rather than what had taken to get to this point. He did not want to go back to a more depressed mood. "Then there is nothing left but to wait for Dr. Richtofen's return." He turned away from Schuster to write something down on a paper nearby with a pen from the desk.

Dr. Schuster leaned back in his seat, stretching in boredom. "Perhaps this is a good time to work on my low-gravity putting in the bio-dome." He suggested thoughtfully. It'd been a pastime the men had come up with. Groph finished writing and put the pen away.

"Yes, I did believe th- " The other scientist started, but was then interrupted by another, less-comforting sound.

An alarm rang throughout the moon base. An automated female voice announced, _"Intruder Detected - Receiving Bay... This is not a drill..."_

Groph leaned forward as the alarm continued, frowning. "Security, Report." He demanded into the radio communicator nearby that linked him to the others in the moon base.

Nothing but static greeted his ears and disrupted voices. There should have been a report from the soldiers - security - but it was choppy with useless noise.

"Can you repeat?" Rafael demanded.

Kline, who was standing now and staring at the door in utter surprise, announced in alarm "She's coming right towards the-!"

A small, terrified scream cut him off. Outside the door was a girl in a soft blue and white dress, her dark hair pulled back. She was clutching a teddy bear. On sight of the men, she bolted with a yelp, eyes wide with horror.

"Get her!" Groph yelled, trying to get his mind around what he'd just seen.

But Kline was already chasing the girl. "Get back here!" He called, in disbelief at the speed she could manage. She was several feet ahead already.

The girl darted through automated doors, and down some stairs into a room.

Groph's face fell in horror as they ran. He realized where that was. "Nein! Do not let her-!"

The two men thundered down the steps and the sight that greeted them was a terrible site. The moment seemed almost suspended in silence, the light gravity evaporating noise like steam from boiling water. The girl's dress was flowing out behind her. It swirled in her wake.

She leapt forward, clutching her teddy bear to her, as though she thought, through some feat or miracle, she could clear the open pyramid device in a single bound. Instead she was engulfed in the light within.

The open walls moved.

They closed with a slam.

The M.P.D sat there as if it had never been opened, the metal glinting wickidly in the dim light. It seemed to mock the two men who'd spent the last months, struggling to open the alien, technological construct. Even after all of the calculations, stressing, and sleeplessness. Not to mention the mass murder.

Literally.

"Dammit," Groph growled in massive frustration. "Dr. Schuster, find a way to get her out of the pyramid. I will contact Edward, and let him know there's been an incident..." He dreaded the call he'd have to make, and hoped that Edward would not be too furious. Of course, that was like hoping the seasons wouldn't change.

Kline hurried over to the computers and monitors nearby.

* * *

><p>Back in the labs, Rafael picked up the phone.<p>

Surprisingly, the other man wasn't as furious as Groph had expected.

"How did she end up there?" Richtofen wondered over the line, seeming more curious than anything. "No matter, I know what must be done." He sounded a little tired, too. "In the meantime see if you can find Dr. Maxis, perhaps he can talk some sense into her."

Groph was a little surprised. "Did you not deal with him already?" He questioned.

"Yes, but if the child ended up there, then Maxis must be somewhere too. Find him."

"How do you propose-?"

That was when impatience entered the man's voice. "Doctor Groph, I cannot do everything for you. I leave this in your capable hands. There is much to be done."

"Yes, Doctor." Groph was relieved that Richtofen still trusted his abilities.

"Oh, and Groph?" Edward added.

"Yes?"

"I'd keep an eye out for an evil-looking dog while you're at it."

Groph might have imagined it, but he swore he heard amusement in the statement. He shook his head as he hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hope this works." Rafael muttered. He and Schuster had spent the better part of the last hour coming up with a plan, and preparing for that plan. Now they were going to put it into action. "Schuster, power it up." He ordered, nodding towards the machine.<p>

With a surge of electricity, their monitors loaded their new program they'd created. The monitors sat within the M.P.D. room, hooked to a large computer that Schuster had connected a typewriter-like keyboard to. The program within the machine would be able to access the entire station via the communications. It was a simple, but effective plan.

A female, computerized voice stated, _"Systems Nominal. Accessing Vril Device. Interface via M.P.D. active. Accessing M.P.D.. M.P.D. integrity check nominal. Awaiting input."_

The program was sampling the child's DNA through the pyramid. Making a profile to match the DNA to every living person on the base. It'd pinpoint a match, and bring it through the M.P.D teleporter straight into the M.P.D room. That was the hope anyway.

"Excellent," Groph drawled, hoping it would be successful beyond this point. "Bring the sample."

Schuster typed away at the keys quickly. The machine hummed for a moment, clanking internally.

_"Analyzing M.P.D.. Creating profile."_

More humming, clicking, and whirring.

_"Profile Created."_

"Excellent. Now, scan for target."

"Yes, Doctor." Schuster pushed another key.

At once, all the communications equipment throughout the lab was turned into the two scientists' personal surveillance system.

_"Target located." _The computer announced within minutes.

"Bring him here, immediately." Groph commanded, feeling a mixture of excitement and uncertainty. Excitement that the plan might work. Uncertainty that it might fail drastically.

Kline nodded and worked at the machine.

Several seconds went by, and the sound of the machine powering up filled the room. The lights flickered for a moment. The air seemed somehow colder for a few more seconds. Then the electrical sound of the teleporter hissed loudly, rippling in their eardrums like shockwaves.

There was a dull thump.

Schuster folded his arms in triumph, noting the dazed man that had been dumped in the room. On the floor. Helpless. He stepped away from the computer, strangely glad to come face-to-face with a man he'd grown to hate.

"Greetings, Dr. Maxis." He smiled coldly.

Maxis' eyes snapped upward, shining furiously. He stumbled quickly to his feet, pointing at the blonde man furiously. "Schuster! I should've known! Where is that rat Edward?" He glanced over Schuster's shoulder as though he'd see him there, then at Groph, angry. "Where are we? And how did you get me out of that wretched tunnel-"

"None of that is important right now." Groph interrupted. "Allow me to fill you in." He folded his arms. "Your little...brat...has malfunctioned a very...important and ancient device here. That's why you're here..."

"What?!" Maxis bellowed, face turning red. "What's going on? I need answers!" He took deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Right now," Groph started, "you are on the moon. But maybe_ in_ would be more precise. Either way, your daughter charged through the labs without warning a while ago. She ignored us and stumbled into an ancient Vrilyan device." Groph waved his hand over the other man's shoulder.

Maxis turned and his eyes landed on the pyramid for the first time. They widened. "Vrilyan," he whispered. "So this is Edward's big secret." He took a step towards it, mouth agape in wonder. "I knew he was acting strange lately...actually for quite a while." The full extent of the man's betrayal dawned on him. "He's built all of this, too... an entire rogue faction. An operation, undermining Group 935... I should have known..."

"Yes..." Groph sighed softly. "As I was saying, she entered the pyramid. The device closed, trapping the girl inside. We believe she should be able to open it herself, but I believe she won't be doing that for us anytime soon. It'll be your job to convince her to open it. For you." He pointed at the pyramid with his chin.

Maxis frowned. "And if I refuse?" He growled.

Groph looked at Schuster. "Go and grab the pistol from the cabinet in the labs."

Kline's eyes widened, the color drained from his cheeks. "Rafael..."

"Do it!" Groph snapped crossly.

Kline, now slightly pale, turned and hurried off. There was silence as Ludwig and Groph glared at one another. It was strange how hostile this was. The last time the men had seen Maxis, they'd respected him. No one seemed to actually realize they'd been viciously poisoned against their former superior.

However, Maxis was just as much to blame for the festering hatred as Edward was, in this case. He'd done nothing to regain lost loyalties, or calm insurrections. He'd been to caught up in Der Riese and politics with the Nazis.

Schuster soon returned with the pistol. He was looking a little nervous now.

_Weapons must bother him_, Groph realized..

He extended his hand, took the weapon, flicked the safety, and pointed it at Ludwig. "Now, if you will... Dr. Maxis. Convince the brat to leave the device. Unless you'd preferred we do this...the hard way."

Maxis scowled but relented. "Fine."

"Go," Groph waved the gun. "To the pyramid and talk to your daughter..."

The older man turned towards the ancient device, studying the designs on it. Alien, ancient, forboding in a way. It seemed powerful just to gaze at. It was definitely great.

He understood why Edward would horde such treasure, being the poisonous snake he was. It was quite a magnificent find.

He knew that he was not leaving this place alive. Edward had wanted him dead. His thugs would carry out his orders. It disgusted him, but he was helpless to the circumstance.

He wondered just what he could do to try to avoid his demise.

Ludwig started speaking quietly, his voice surprisingly gentle. It was rather strange for him to speak like this, when he was usually yelling or talking loudly. "Samantha, honey?" He soothed, staring at the black surface of the device. His own distort shape reflected in it. "Daddy is here... Come dear, please. Open the machine... Daddy will not let them hurt you anymore." He murmured. "Honey?... Daddy knows he's made some mistakes. I am truly sorry that you were put through so much. When your mother died, I could not bear the thought of losing you too... That's why I kept you so close. I did not mean to neglect you, I just wanted to know you were safe from harm-"

Suddenly, a noise filled the room, like pressured air. The walls of the device relented, opening. The men stared in astonishment at the girl, alive and well, suspended in the air within the device. Her arms were wrapped tightly around a stuffed bear. Maxis realized it was the same one he'd told Edward to give her some time ago.

"Daddy!" Samantha called, tears streaming down her face, falling through the air. She gazed miserably at her father.

Maxis smiled at her. "I love you, Samantha." He spoke with all the pride and love of a caring father.

Samantha sobbed loudly, "I love you too, Daddy." A small smile lit up her face.

"Can you do something for me?" Maxis leaned forward, eyes serious. "Something very important."

Schuster and Groph shared a quick, suspicious glance.

"Yes?" The girl answerd.

Maxis took a deep breath.

"Kill them... all."

Groph squeezed the trigger almost before thinking.

The world exploded in a far-too-loud gunshot.

"No!"

Crimson spattered on the smooth, black pyramid as Maxis collapsed onto his knees.

The girl stared at her dying father, shocked. _He said he wouldn't let them hurt me! Father! NO! I SWEAR TO YOU, I'LL KILL THEM ALL! I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER! FOR YOU!_

Maniacal child laughter filled the room. It echoed eerily on the ceiling and supports, running like shivers down a dead man's spine. Meanwhile, the pyramid walls rose in the air, shutting again, sealing up for good this time. It made a compressed noise.

"We are doomed..."

The words hung in the air, a testimony to what would come, for they'd both caught a glimpse at the demonic orange glow that had appeared in the child's eyes just before the walls had closed. It was clear she was no longer precisely human. She probably wasn't even alive anymore. They couldn't understand what the device had done. What had happened.

It seemed true that this M.P.D would never be fully understood.

The child laughter turned deep and demonic, reverberating in the enclosed space like a demon's. The room shuddered and small pebbles were dislodged from the ceiling, raining to the floor loudly.

_"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS, FLUFFY."_ The deep, omnipotent voice resonated through the room like the devil himself. "HEHEHEHAHA!"

The air began crackling with electricity.

_"GO PUPPETS!"_

_"Warning."_ Declared the automated alarm system._ "Multiple hostiles detected in receiving bay, tunnel one, tunnel five, tunnel seven, labs, and biodome... This is not a drill... destroy designated materials and evacuate immediately..."_

Groph and Schuster were already fleeing. The sound of their footsteps echoing in their ears as they pounded forward, into a nearby tunnel. They didn't know what exactly they were fleeing, only that it was frightening, technology older than the human race, and deadly powerful. Magic to primitives.

A chilling howl resounded through the tunnel behind the two scientists.

_Look out for an evil dog?_ Groph thought bitterly. _He wasn't kidding, was he? Fluffy, was it?_

They dashed through the tunnel, the darkness seemed thicker here. All the lights were out, possibly from a power surge and no one was around.

Where had everyone gone?

"We'll never outrun it!" Schuster gasped, glancing back.

"GO, go, go! You go!" Groph yelled. He stopped and turned, holding his pistol. "I have to kill it!" His eyes were wide and wild.

A monster straight from his nightmares appeared from the bend in the shadowed tunnel, large jaws agape, lined with monster teeth. Bright orange eyes shone fiercely at them. Flame leapt through it's decaying fur, but never burned it. Blood dripped from its multiple lacerations. Hair and moldered skin were plastered through obvious bone structures jutting through its hide.

It's jaw snapped, and it growled. It flew down the length of the tunnel inevitably, dripping a peculiar mix of ash, saliva and blood in it's trail.

"Come on, bastard." Groph muttered, hands trembling on his weapon. He squeezed the trigger several times and the last of the clip was buried into the hell beast.

It barely slowed.

He realized now, the irony. He would die here, in the place. Forgotten. A victim to disaster. An incident. A girl and her pet dog. He'd never see his work in the light, or the future he'd planned to build.

His last thoughts were not, however of that, but of the man truly responsible for his end.

Doctor Edward Richtofen.

This was definitely irony.

Schuster saw, to his horror, his friend fall under the hound, thrashing and screaming as teeth ripped into flesh. He spun on his heels and rushed through the automatic doors into another room, not wanting to see any more.

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no._ He panicked. Barging through more doors. He abruptly froze, standing in the receiving bay now. Several glowing eyes turned towards him.

It was the prisoners from Kustover Posten! The ones that had been shot, how was this possible?

They all had holes in their chest, indicating the truth. The horrible undeniable truth.

_Like the man in the asylum! Like the creatures at Der Riese!_

He was rooted to the spot as the undead prisoners started towards him, fingers and hands outstretched.

Zombies, he thought as the mindless, hungry beast reached him.

The howls of death filled the empty air on the moon. A terrible distorted thing in the cold of space. A terrible incident no one could imagine. A disaster that no one on the peaceful-looking Earth far away in the darkness could ever guess. Deep, dark laughter cackled from the alien pyramid in the moon.

* * *

><p>The end of chapter 20.<p>

Note - I added onto the audio reels in some parts.

Sorry again for the delay! I hate Writer's block so much! :(

I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D


	21. The Death of a Giant

**Chapter 21!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

**xMechaSheikx** - Very soon yes, I'm getting excited for that! WaW zombies, that's where I began my zombie career and I can't wait to reminisce that! Unfortunately, there's just a few more things to touch on first, which means there's going to be another chapter after this one before the new story begins! YAY! Hopefully I can get that story done before I lose inspiration completely!

**Icefir** - Yep! Things are indeed going down! Lol. Oh, and that is how Dempsey and Richtofen met. If you want, it's actually a radio from Call of the Dead if you want to listen to it on YouTube. Thanks for the Review and follow. And the fave I thanked last chapter. Triple Epic-ness. I hope you like this chapter.

**YourBestFriendAizen** - Yes indeed, that would have been epic, but of course, I'm trying to keep it in-story lol. Which I suppose is a bit of a lie considering the end of The Will of the Ancients. Oh well. Anyways, I can't wait to read the next review. Oh, and I didn't know if you noticed, but your reviews say dr. maxxis, when it's only one 'S', lol!

* * *

><p>XXI. The Death of a Giant<p>

_The foggy road stretched into the distance, shrouded and gray. The metal buildings on the sides of the street stood, stooped and dilapidated, their doors and windows covered in gnarly barbwire. These husks of civilization were strange shapes in the mist, forgotten silhouettes. Red-stained sandbags lined the bricks composing the road. Some were ripped and spilling and most were haphazardly askew. Craters from bombs dotted the ground irregularly in this mess, making it more chaotic and indicating a former war. _

_Richtofen walked along this road, picking his way carefully around broken craters, bloodied sandbags, and snarls of barbwire, aware only of the heavy air and thick silence. Everything was strange, distorted to him. Too silent. Too empty of anything._

_His footsteps rang softly._

_Suddenly, the silence was broken by a scream._

_More screams followed._

_After a while, he made out words too, like several voices talking all at once. They overlapped in garbled sentences, mushed together weirdly. On the occasion, Richtofen could tell what they were saying despite the distorted howls of agony here and there. These sentences seemed to rise like the bubbles in a thick substance, pushing their way to the top in order to be free._

"I think you are right...this has gone on long enough!"

"I will be willing to die... for the greater good..."

"...you can join me or not."

"I will protect my people."

"I must, for honor."

"We can win...I know it. I've seen it..."

_Edward looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of the voices, but could find nothing. Just empty buildings and the unending, destroyed road. He took a step forward. Another one and yet he seemed to be going nowhere._

"They can't hold me prisoner forever..."

"Anything to win..."

"I'll do this myself..."

"Give in to us..."

_He could suddenly make out shapes in the fog as he walked. They were familiar. Shadows with forgotten faces of people he once knew. People he no longer recognized, their names lost. They turned towards him, watching him with_

"Edward...The seer..." _Someone spoke close by. He turned to see a bearded face, watching him with narrow, suspicious eyes._

_Suddenly, the world seemed to shake and there was a burst of white light. He felt like he was being dragged violently backward against his will, and the world faded around him._

* * *

><p>Edward's eyes snapped open to dull light shining into his room from the window. He was lying on his mattress, still fully clothed from the night before. He hadn't evened bothered to undress, and he was actually a little surprised he'd been asleep at all. He'd not slept in a long time, and hadn't expected too. Not with the element coursing through his veins.<p>

He rubbed his eyes, annoyed at the fact he'd drifted off. Abruptly, he rolled off the bed, yawning, standing at his full height. He rolled his head, cracking his neck muscles.

Then, a noise caught his attention. It was the sound of rain thrumming gently on the roof. There was also another, more damning sound. The lilting whine of sirens, blaring out over Breslau. A heavier booming followed, shuddering broken rubble with rattles and shakes, like a mountain collapsing.

He recognized the sound. Bombs were being dropped.

He walked over to the mirror and adjusted his uniform, smiling at his reflection. "What a nice day. Joy!" He laughed somewhat derisively. "I'll give Breslau fifteen minutes of this treatment before the Soviets move in with metal, what a pain!" He muttered to his reflection as his mirror rattled in it's frame. "My plans are ruined. Oh well..." He was way too cheerful for someone who was in the middle of a facility getting bombed on.

He stretched and walked towards the door. He pulled it open and stepped out into the hallway. He noticed something odd on a chalk board nearby. Riddled with equations and diagrams, it seemed the same from a week ago except for one thing: a message that was tucked inconspicuously between two equations.

_Edward, I know it was you! HYENA_. It stated.

"Hyena?" Richtofen frowned, knowing what it meant. Then he pushed it away. It was unimportant.

He turned and paced down the miserable metal hall, humming, still shaking off the dream he faintly remembered. Occasionally, there was the whistle and explosion of a bomb being dropped nearby. Edward was surprised, he hadn't expected the enemy army to interrupt his meticulous plans. However, he wasn't one to dwell. He'd just have to adapt to this new situation.

Why, I think it's time to wreak absolute havoc on the wasted facility.

YES, YES, YES!

The voices laughed in Edward's head. They'd cheered at Maxis's death, and now they cheered at the impending destruction. They were pleased and so was Richtofen. If they laughed, he laughed. If they screamed, he screamed. If they were displeased, he was displeased until he fixed the situation.

_Use the undead!_

_Use the little minions!_

_Strike the heart of all that was Maxis!_

_Destroy every last remnant of that man!_

_Imagine the panic!_

_Imagine the death! Glorious!_

Turning the corner, he approached a door leading outside.

_The minions!_

_The undead!_

Richtofen let out a wicked laugh. "What a wonderful idea!"

That's when a lack of a certain noise caused him to stop and hesitate. The bombing had ended it seemed. Richtofen wondered at this. Could the invaders be here already? It was rumored the Russians had been cutting a path through Germany these last several weeks, intent on marching right into the Reichstag building and taking down the Fuhrer of Germany.

He hurried forward, rushing the last few steps to the door. He reached out for the handle and yanked it open, feeling cold rain slap his face with precision, heavy and angry. He marched forward, hurrying through the pelting cold.

_Oh, it's so cold and refreshing!_

_Deliciously enlightening!_

Richtofen smiled at the rain. Even the cold water couldn't dampen his mood with the voices so happy. He paced along close to the towering, metallic wall towards the courtyard, intent on his destination. The prison, where all of the zombies - failed experiments from Verrückt and Der Riese - were being held currently. Soon he'd be ducking through another short tunnel, and then he'd be nearly there.

That was when he heard footsteps over the sound of the rain behind him.

He turned around, glaring, to see a familiar face scowling right back at him. Dark haired and bearded, it was Dr. Harvey Yena. The American.

_Just perfect_, thought Edward sarcastically. His happiness finally lowered at that. The voices snarled in his head in agreement, filled with utter hatred.

"So, Richtofen," muttered Yena. "I'm aware of your little secret." He growled, not stopping until he was inches from the other.

"Is zhat zhe most syllables you've ever used in a sentence, Dr. Yena?" Richtofen jibed in accented English, pulling a smirk that used to piss off Dr. Maxis.

Harvey seized the thin man by his lapels, and slammed him against the metal wall. Richtofen continued to grin infuriatingly. He casually buried his hands in his coat pockets like it was a perfectly normal day.

"Vhich secret vould zhat be, Harvey? I have a lot of zhose." Richtofen chuckled.

"Maxis is gone," Harvey breathed threateningly, water droplets dripping from his brow as they bunched together in anger. "I know who was responsible." He continued. "Edward, I know it was you."

Richtofen showed more of his teeth as he grinned wider. "So you wrote," he responded.

He looked like a deranged wolf to Dr. Yena.

Yena stated, "you have to admit it!"

"You have nozhing, Harvey. Nozhing. No intellect, no life, no inspiration or ambition," Edward hissed. "You are angry zhat your accomplice at zhe Rising Sun vas captured. You know your next, vorzhless, American spy!" He spat.

It was true, Peter had been put on trial at the Rising Sun for sending messages with Group 935 intelligence to the U.S.

"I'm not with Peter. But I'm certain you work for the devil." Harvey said, tightening his grip and glaring.

"Vhat are you going to do, Hyena?" Richtofen raised an eyebrow. "I saw your little pazhetic message on my board." He rolled his eyes.

"It's on the other boards too. I wanted to confront you first, afterwards, I'm going to tell everyone!"

"Good luck vizh zhat. You'll be too dead to make a difference."

Harvey leaned forward, angry. "Is that a threat, Doctor?" He whispered scathingly.

"Of course you'd be too dumb to know zhat!" Richtofen spat, pulling his gloved hands from his pockets.

"Don't tr-" Harvey began.

Suddenly Richtofen moved. There was a slick sound and Harvey choked. Blood ran from his mouth. He looked down to see a blade plunged into his chest and Edward holding its handle.

"It's alvays so...gloriously red," Edward sighed. He yanked his knife from the man's chest. "Guten nacht, meine freund!" He sang as the man slumped to ground, choking on his own blood in the rain. "They never expect it." He added happily, tucking his weapon away. He adjusted his hat.

That's when he heard a rumbling outside the wall he was by. It was like the noise of a dozen heavy armored cars crunching in.

Tanks.

Strange, the Soviet's certainly did have timing, but Edward had not been expecting them to come so soon. Unfortunately, the lack of notice meant everyone was going to initiate their burning of documents and the swallowing of cyanide capsules.

NONONONONO! He could not allow that. They would loose work, and they would be dead. They would expect HIM to be dead. And he was not going to allow that. No way was he going to die when destiny was waiting for him!

Then an idea so dreadful and vulgar appeared in his mind, that he grinned. He wasn't dying today, but hell if everyone else was.

_The minions!_

He moved away from the body of Dr. Harvey Yean and sprinted hard as the alarms rang throughout the facility. Sirens filled the air, warning of the approaching danger.

He was suddenly inside, out of the downpour of rain. He sped past open doors, towards his destination.

He caught snipets of conversation as he ran.

"Came in without warning..."

"The Fuhrer's locked in the bunker..."

"Gott! Are they sending young boys and old men to fight?"

"I knew this was going to happen..."

Edward darted around a corner, heading down an abandoned hallway. Abruptly, he found the room he'd been searching out. The prison. He stopped and entered it through a metal ominous door with a sign stating, **KEEP OUT!** and a skull printed on it.

He was greeted with yellow glowing eyes. The undead bodies slammed against the cage, moaning. Broken teeth poked from rotting gums, stringy hair draped over pulpy brows, and bits of flesh hung from bones like reluctant paper.

Zombies.

Edward noted how strange it was that their eyes had changed color. He shrugged away the thought carelessly.

Within minutes, Richtofen was laughing gleefully as he raced down the aisle, unlatching the cages. The undead poured out in his wake, teeth gnashing and fingers reaching. He ducked though exit in the back, howling with joy.

Oh it felt so good to crash Maxis' plans. To kill him and lay waste to his wretched projects finally. He would love to tear down Der Riese, metal plate by metal plate. Unfortunately, he had neither the time nor the opportunity. This would have to do.

After all, nothing would be better than loosing these minions on this place!

And then, those Soviets outside would get a nasty shock!

"Ahahahahaha!" He laughed in maniacal joy, sprinting for all he was worth. The horde followed, howling angrily.

He made it outside, rain pounding his face, cold and icy.

It felt good.

He could almost hear the screams as the other undead scattered into the facility, searching out easier prey, a nasty blight to wipe them all out.

It was the fall of Der Riese. The death of a giant.

And soon, the world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in the barracks...<em>**

"But I'm all out of hope. Auf Wiedersehen my friend." The man murmured, staring at the controls of the board. He was speaking into a recorder, his face was deep with regret, misery. He mourned over the loss of his mighty country, falling to an unstoppable enemy. The damned Russians.

The man turned a knob three times. At the third turn, a machine started rumbling and an alarm blared a repetitive message over the Der Riese P.A. System. _"Warning, the shield is now active, find and destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill. Warning, the shield is now active..."_

He turned and began rummaging in a cabinet, only to growl in frustration. The sound was a terrible background to his mission.

"Dammit!" Hissed the man, standing up. He glanced over at a tall stool nearby. He'd lost his cyanide capsules, and the back-ups were misplaced. "I can't find my pills... they are coming! I must do what I must do, God forgive us all!"

He heard the sound of people outside the room, talking and hurrying.

He climbed onto the stool, yanking his belt from his pants at the same time. Swiftly he looped it over the pipe on the ceiling. He then cinched the belt around his neck. He moved his feet near the edge of the stool. He wasted no time in thinking on his action, only doing it. He was standing straight when he knocked the stool over that had been supporting him.

The pressure and pain were almost unbearable. He choked, self-pitying this pathetic death.

From a room over he could hear people screaming.

_Were the enemy here already?_ he wondered hazily as his life drained away.

A demented howl pierced the screaming, like something that should never have graced this world. A wretched screech from wasted vocal cords, the torn lungs barely supporting the sound. Gunshots filled the air as the someone fired hopelessly on the unexpected enemy.

* * *

><p><em>"Warning, the shield is now active, find and destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill."<em>

The warning message filled the air, but Richtofen was not heading towards the barracks. Oh no, he wasn't going to die with the others!

Richtofen entered another room at full speed, maniacally laughing at the top of his lungs. Abruptly he halted, throwing the door shut and latching it with a large, heavy bar.

Panting, he rushed over to a communications desk. He messed with a radio, and a corresponding monitor came to life. Quickly, he punched in a secret code that he'd memorized long ago. He felt excitement.

The zombies pounded on the door, howling.

He held the receiver to his ear, listening to his message going through. He gasped at the air, heart pounding. He felt exhilarated.

Then the call failed.

No one picked up.

He tried again, listening intently.

Still it failed.

He cast a gaze at the metal door, which was beginning to buckle under the fury of the undead.

_What do I do?_ He wondered, and for once, the voices were silent. _Go to Griffin Station now? Something's happened there though, it could be risky._

His hand shook as he tried one more time. He didn't have time for this!

Still, no one answer.

"You'd better have a good reason for this nonsense, Groph," he hissed, feeling anxiety in his stomach. "Pick up!"

A loud bang made him look up. The handle of the door was bent and the bar was caving. It'd fall soon.

"Shit!" He cursed, dropping the receiver.

He launched himself into the teleporter, landing gracefully on the pad. He messed with the dial, deciding on Griffin Station.

The door suddenly collapsed and the zombies poured in, howling.

Richtofen made a last minute moderation to the dial, changing his mind.

The zombies lunged towards him, reaching and howling.

He yanked the switch.

There was a blinding white light, and the room was filled with noise and power. The man disappeared in a flash of pale electricity and digital whirring. The zombies stared, jaws agape at the empty room. They moaned and milled around before they turned and ran out the door, hungry for flesh and death.

* * *

><p>The humid air was thick with fog. There was water everywhere. It puddled on the ground and surrounded the towering swamp trees, making them appear to have no roots. Tall grasses stood stagnant in the pools of water, giving the place and overall sense of dreariness and sorrow.<p>

Richtofen was deposited in this eerie swamp unceremoniously, plunking into the water. He sat there, frowning, waist deep in a pool of filth. He picked himself up out of the clammy water with slight disgust, feeling his military outfit grow heavy with saturation and uncomfortably warm. The scent of decay filled his nostrils and he wondered if he'd been right to trust his instincts and come here instead of the moon.

He sighed and it occurred to him what he'd done.

He'd just subjected Berlin to the horde of zombies. It would take care of his problems of those at Der Riese and the Russians. Of course, there was the possibility the multitudes of undead would be wiped out. Still, it'd be difficult to contain the outbreak now. Zombies were coming, he decided. They'd spread over the world inevitably.

And he would be the world's ruler by then.

It made his heart rate increase.

He laughed at the thought of his destiny when the sky opened up with a torrential downpour as though mocking his success. As the rain pounded on his head, he shook a fist at the sky.

"I'll show you! Your water is only warmer than the last! IT WILL NOT STAND BEFORE ME!"

Loud thunder answered.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 21.<strong>

Okay. So one more chapter planned for this part of my story and then I can start on the third part! :D Let's see if I can do it!

Also, I had inspiration for this chapter in the form of an awesome piece of music! It's instrumental... You should go check it out! It's called, 'In the House, In a Heartbeat' by John Murphy! It's really good! :)


	22. Swamp of Death

_**Chapter 22.**_

_**Here's the final chapter to this story! I want to apologize for the super long wait! I keep doing that and I feel bad. The first problem was my Writer's Block. The second problem was that I bought a new game and was occupied by it! Hopefully I'm back.**_

_**So here's a long, epic chapter to make up for it! :D**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special Thanks<strong> -

**xMechaSheikx** - Ah, yes, Edward would probably challenge the god of thunder! Lol. ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I think you will! Just have a box of tissues at the ready!

* * *

><p>XXII. Swamp of Death<p>

The rain drummed down from the dismal sky, splattering onto the already saturated land and area. The huts glistened in the downpour, shining softly with droplets and rivulets of water. Stagnant pools turned into roaring rivers, and damp surfaces were now soaked through completely.

It was definitely miserable.

The man staggered through the swampy water. The sound of his harsh breathing drowned out by the torrential rainfall. His outfit, once tidy, but no longer, was stained. He looked feral with his venomous eyes locked onto the hut far away that seemed depressed in the swamp, framed with saturated, droopy trees. Then, they raked his nearby surroundings, as though seeking out danger.

He growled in discomfort, feeling a fierce snarl of indignation building in his throat.

This was his great destiny?

Slowly, he stumbled through the mud onto the planks of a wooden walkway.

"Someone's alive out there!" Shouted a voice abruptly.

He noted several soldiers rushing outside from the hut, their faces stark with surprise and uncertainty. They had their rifles raised, ready to fire upon him should he be an enemy.

"It's General Richtofen!" Someone exclaimed, recognizing him.

Edward had paused to access this new situation. He hadn't really expected to have to explain himself to these men who'd used to be under his own command. That's when he really froze.

A scarred-faced officer was approaching him, eyes narrowed. It was Will Flocke, the Sergeant that had been left in charge of the place. His hair was plastered to his gaunt face from the rain.

They stared at each other, mirrors of fatigue and weariness. Slowly, almost reluctantly, the sergeant saluted.

The noise of tormented howling filled the air.

"This is a surprise, General Richtofen." Will spoke. "I hope you still remember how to fight."

* * *

><p>The zombies howled as they ran down the muddied floorboards in the hut. They were everywhere! Around every corner was a rotten cadaver or sometimes several. They clambered in through the windows, clawed off planks, discovering every available entrance. They seemed almost desperate to take the flesh from the men holding out against them.<p>

"Shit!" Yelled a soldier as his clip ran dry. He screamed as the beasts caught him with bent fingers and rotting hands.

Two more men darted around the corner, then turned, backing up and firing their rifles. A pile of corpses were all that soon remained of the fight.

"Men, stay focused, you don't want to end up like that guy over there!" Will shouted, gunning down another beast. He was very conscious of how quickly their numbers were falling. The way they had been for the last week.

Suddenly, the sound of maniacal laughter thundered through a wall from outside along with the buzzing of electricity. It was Richtofen, who'd claimed a Wunderwaffe DG2 he'd hidden in his previous quarters and was now using it to kill the undead.

Zombies.

"What's with that guy?" Demanded someone, yanking their bayonet from a collapsing zombie.

"He's been around too much crazy shit probably." Another man stated. "I'd be like that too if-"

"Quiet down soldiers and concentrate!" Will snarled, downing another walking carcass. "Do you want to die?"

"We've been at this for a long time, nothing's happened yet." He unloaded more rounds on the zombies, watching them fall before his firepower.

Will snapped at that. "Nothing's happened, eh, soldier? We've lost at least an average of two to three men a day! Or have you not noticed. We've only been fighting these damned things for a week! Now shut up and survive! If I have to kick everyone's corpses myself, I will!"

The men frowned and fell into silence as the monsters came. They held out together rather well like this, back-to-back.

* * *

><p>"The fuck is going on down there?!" Yelled the man, holding onto the bars of his cell. Although bars was an overstatement for the wooden rails containing him.<p>

He was muscular with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. His whole body was shaking in agitation, and he could hear the horrible screams and gunfire from downstairs. He pulled at the wood, frowning. He turned to his two cellmates. A man drinking hesitantly at a bottle, and another one staring at the floor.

"Hey, don't you two talk!? Who are you!?" He shouted at them, bewildered. "How long have we been here!? Hellloooo!"

Finally, the man in the hat looked up. The blonde recognized the Japanese uniform he was wearing. "A thousand years, we have been here. For the one, we are patient." He looked back down.

The other one groaned. "Loud noises, I need wodka." He sipped the drink again. A communist in a Soviet's uniform!

The blonde found himself angry. He stomped towards the others and glared down at them.

"Why the fuck are you sitting there?!" He yelled. "Something's happening down there - gunfire and death and shit - and we could be next!"

The man with the bottle shrugged, and the Japanese man didn't look up.

The blonde growled in frustration. "It's like I've forgotten everything! Dammit!" He sat down, glaring at nothing. He scuffed the floor with his boot, trying to rememeber _something. _The sound of weird screams, normal screams, and gunfire made him worried. And was that laughing he heard too?

_Where the hell am I? _He wondered.

* * *

><p>Richtofen dashed down the planks, hearing the creaking of saturated wood as the undead chased him. Their screams made him smile with excitement. It would be a pleasure to watch them all die before his wonderful weapon.<p>

He shrieked in laughter. He leapt and spun in mid air, unleashing a burst of electricity on the witless monsters. They howled and screamed in pain as power surged through their veins and their eye sockets glowed with white light.

The smoking bodies collapsed, flesh cracking from the intense energy that'd surged through them.

Another group of the dead climbed a fence nearby and were soon subjected to the same treatment as electricity arced amongst them. They heaped on top of each other, a grotesque mound of rotten flesh. Edwared walked up to the pile, grinning. He enjoyed this more than he thought possible. To say it was a pleasure to slaughter the corpses was an understatement. It was _incredible_!

"Ah, the glorious death!" Richtofen celebrated.

He wasn't sure why he liked this. Maybe it was because it allowed him to relieve his emotions. He'd been angry a lot lately, and then he'd had his victory yanked away from him because of that girl and her father!

"General Richtofen!" Called a voice, breaking into his thoughts. He glanced up from the decayed bodies. Sgt. Flocke was standing on the planks. "That's the last of that group. Come inside, I need to speak with you." He disappeared back into the hut.

Edward nudged one of the bodies and frowned. What am I doing with myself? he wondered.

It dawned suddenly on him the full extent of what he'd done. He'd condemned many to their deaths in the factory. The innocent and criminal alike.

_No regrets_

_Nothing_

_No looking back_

_Never again._

The voices rang in his mind and he frowned deeper. Where had these noises echoing in his mind come from? Had they always been there? It was hard to tell. Shaking his head, he stepped over the corpses and made his way back to the main hut.

The pale-faced soldiers inside looked shaken up, their hands clasping their weapons loosely. But they seemed grateful to be alive. Here, Will nodded towards the stairs leading upward to the second floor of the hut.

They started up them.

The sight that greeted Edward on the second surprised him, but he kept his face passive.

On the other side of the room was a barred gate, leading to what seemed to be a makeshift cell. Three men were inside and Richtofen recognized them as his former test subjects. The super soldier test subjects.

The big, angry American he remembered so well, unfortunately, was glaring right at them.

"Who the fuck are you people?! What the fuck is going on?!" He demanded.

"Dempshey," Edward muttered in disgust.

"I didn't know what to do with them," Will spoke in German. "They arrived here a few days before the dead attacked, but I kept them locked up for two reasons. One, I had no idea if they'd actually help us. And two, none of them speak German and I don't speak any of their languages."

"I see," Richtofen responded. "I will speak to them. I think they can help us, actually, with the dead."

The sergeant raised an eyebrow.

Edward walked towards the cage, hands open. "Ah, zhe American! Your name is Tank Dempsey in case you forgot! Good to see you're so lively." He stated in accented English.

"What the fuck's going on, Kraut?" Tank snarled.

"Here's zhe rundown. Ve are being attacked, and could use your help! It's razher simple. If you vant to survive, take a veapon and help us!"

"Dammit... Enemy? Aren't you the enemy? Why am I locked up?" He rattled off.

"Oh, you'll recognize zhe enemy vhen you see zhem. Corpses with glowing eyes do tend to stand out, especially next to zhe living." Richtofen chuckled. "As for vhy you're locked up, it's all a huge misunderstanding, I assure you!"

Tank looked doubtful. "Corpses?"

"Zombies!"

Though Dempsey wasn't sure he believed that, he remembered the strange screams from earlier. He shrugged. "Whatever, Crazy. If you get me out, I'll kill some of those rotten shits for you. I've been here too long."

"Wunderbar!" Richtofen exclaimed and unbarred the cage. That's when he realized he'd not spoken to the other two, but they didn't really look capable of speaking. Will walked over with some rifles with fixed bayonets.

The three odd soldiers accepted the weapons.

"Arigato." The Bushido said, then switched to English. "A fine weapon."

"Don't kill anyvone downstairs!" Richtofen called as they made their way over to the steps. "Step lightly and vait for zhe undead to come!"

"I hope this works," Will muttered, slightly concerned.

Edward started to follow them when Sgt. Flocke stopped him. "Wait." He said.

The former general turned.

Will stared at him grimly, "I need to speak to you now, before its too late."

He sighed and hesitated before beginning to speak, choosing his words carefully. "I was raised by my grandfather," he started. "My mother died at childbirth... and my father died in the war." Will said abruptly.

Edward raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Will sighed. "Or so I believed once... I need to confirm something with you. My grandfather, Mr. Flocke passed away two weeks ago. I recently recieved the will." He hesitated, staring out the window. "I not only recieved a will though." He looked right into the other's eyes. "I also recieved a letter of confession."

He watched the general for a reaction. He recieved none, just unblinking eyes. However, he didn't realize that Richtofen had actually frozen up in surprise, having a feeling he knew what was coming up.

"The letter stated... Now I know he was up there in age... but they say his mind was clear... they say he knew exactly what he wrote... Damn it, I said this better in my mind." He ran a hand through his now-ragged hair.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"It said that he had taken me from my father. That my father actually hadn't died in the war... Shit. It said that you were that father, General Edward Richtofen." Flocke blurted as he shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know. I don't want to believe it. But I know it's true. But Grandfather was always good, I can't fathom he'd do something so ridiculous. Take a child for his own! But I took a closer look, and noticed the resemblance between us. Is it true? That's all I want to know! And be honest, I'm no child!"

There was a terrible silence. So great, if felt suffocating. The world seemed to hinge on the next words to be said.

But only one word was spoken.

"Yes."

Will frowned. He'd expected this answer, but had also been afraid of it. If so, it meant that his life had been a lie.

And it was true.

Goddammit!

He left, stomping down the stairs.

"Well. Shit." Richtofen whispered, paralyzed and unable to move.

* * *

><p>The sky filled with foggy masses of clouds as the undead emerged from every crack and crevice in the surrounding swamp. They crawled through the bog, emerging from the thick sludge and slime. They stumbled through the close-grown trees, their bodies held together by strings of flesh, tattered muscles, and the unnatural power of the Element 115.<p>

Richtofen felt distracted as his gun massacred yet more of these beings. He fired on the beasts with an MP40 he'd found a few days ago to replace the ammo-less Wunderwaffe. No longer was he enjoying the task, partly because he'd grown weary of it. They'd been at this for days now.

No longer was he thinking of his future. He was thinking of his past more often than not. Thinking of regrets. He'd forgotten Emily! He'd forgotten Will! How had that even happened? How do you forget your love and child? While most of the other things about himself were still obscured to him, he now recalled the part that Will had mentioned.

He knew Will was correct. So, how much else had he lost? And why? It made him frustrated and confused. Fortunately, the undead distracted him from most of the thoughts that threatened to drown him.

All the while, the voices snapped at him angrily, irate to be blatantly ignored in this manner.

_YOU STUPID FOOL! _

_PAY ATTENTION!_

_ FIND YOUR TRUE GOAL! _

_BECOME WHAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE! _

_LISTEN TO US! __EDWARD!_

_YOU HAVE TO RETURN TO GRIFFON STATION!_

They sounded almost panicked, but he ignored them. Ignored the headache. Concentrating solely on the zombies rushing towards them. Heads popped, blood ran and bodies hit the ground with muffled thuds. Gunfire rained in their ears, little bursts of light illuminating the darkness.

The scent of death was all that mattered now.

Flocke had become proficient at avoiding direct hits from the undead. He'd jog in large, slow circles, allowing the dumb corpses to collect behind him before firing on the multitudes. If was efficient, safer and saved on ammo. Richtofen thought of how smart he was. He'd outlasted all of the other men by a lot.

Unfortunately, each group of the dead was worse than the last. More numerous and powerful. It was as if their fallen brethren powered them. Also, many of them were no longer German soldiers, but were now the wasted bodies of the Japanese soldiers that had used to own and run The Rising Sun facility.

At least the three super-soldiers(Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, and Takeo Masaki were their names) were proving their worth, however annoying they were.

"Die, you fleshless sack maggot!" Dempsey roared, mowing down the zombies. He was, strangely enough, liking this. "Yeah, I had my eyes closed that time!" He boasted as more dead fell, heads absent from their bodies. "Didn't you hear? I'm a crack shot!"

"Line them up! Nikolai's on fire!" The Russian yelled. Blood, guts and bone bits piled before him. "Ugh, I'm not cleaning this up." He turned and smashed the end of his rifle into a zombie that'd been closing in on him from behind. "Screw you!" He yelled.

Edward noted that he was a surprisingly good shot, even though he kept his vodka bottle close and seemed constantly drunk.

"Your corpses will become ash!" Takeo, a little ways away, declared as a grenade blew up several of the undead. "The sound of thunder, the vision of blood!"

He, with his rifle, fired repeatedly. "Zombies, die!" Other times, he would pull out a katana that he'd found on a body of a Japanese zombie, giving the dead a piece of his sword skills. "Get back in the grave!"

They seemed to find their own voices preferable to silence.

All in all, the men were doing pretty well. Except for all the soldiers that they'd lost. At least, Richtofen was glad, Will was still alive and kicking. It seemed hard to believe they'd make it through this. But there was a possibility now.

The last of the beasts of that round fell to his gunfire.

That's when something strange happened.

A demonic voice, like nothing they had ever heard before, howled. _"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"_

"What the hell is that?" Dempsey growled.

The group hesitated, surprised at the evil-sounding voice that reverberated throughout the skies, wondering what that meant. It was as if the devil himself had come from hell to take them away.

Silence filled the air.

"Something is coming." Takeo's voice whispered abruptly.

Fog rolled in, glowing eerily. Suddenly, hellish, zombie-dogs, straight from a nightmare, plunged out of the fog. Their bodies were emaciated, bones jutting from rotten hides. Blood, flame and fur lined their skeletal frames, clinging loosely so that they dropped of piece by decayed piece with each stride. And they were huge! Almost the size of small horses, but larger than any dog in existence. The hounds were howling and snarling as they came, unnaturally fast.

"Fluffy?" Edward mumbled in surprise, the memory of the demented dog in Der Riese charging at Maxis filled his mind.

The beasts launched themselves at the group. Bullets sprayed, riddling the dead animals' flesh. The monsters snarled and a few dropped, filled with bullet holes. But most survived the initial smattering of lead.

_"Haha." _Laughed the demon voice._ "My Fluffy gave me presents. Now you can share them!"_ It faded.

"What the hell is that! The devil?" Dempsey yelled. A dog smashed into him, jaws agape. He stumbled, crying out before shooting blank in the face. His cussing would've made sailors proud.

"I don't know, but it should be scared of us!... Maybe." Nikolai replied. His gun's fire smashed through the side of an undead hound, destroying its ribs. It fell to the wet earth, snarling and writhing in pain. Two more behind it met the same fate, before the Russian had to reload.

Flocke suddenly fell between two angry hounds, one with its jaws locked on to his leg, the other with its fangs buried in his aim

"WILL!" Richtofen yelled. He'd seen too many fall in similar fashions to never walk again. At least not among the living.

He fired, careful not to hit his son, onto the hellish hounds attacking Will. That was, until a giant dog smashed into him from behind and he was knocked down. It leapt on top of him, taking advantage of his downed state. In minutes, a Bowie knife jutted from its skull and it was dead. Edward pushed the body off of him, leaping upward into a standing position.

Takeo smashed his katana into one of the undead canines holding Flocke, lopping it in two. Because of this, Flocke managed to bring his gun to bear and kill the other.

He scrambled to his feet. Eyes wide. He spat, "Damn!" The fog dissipated as Nikolai killed one final dog. It left a strange glowing object suspended above it.

"What is that?" Dempsey demanded, crossing his arms.

"Be careful, it might be a trap." Will said, his voice shaky. However, Nikolai touched it anyway.

_"Max Ammo!"_ The demon voice howled out into the lonely night.

Richtofen felt his gun grow heavier. "Ah good, more ammo!" He sighed.

Would Samantha really help them? It was strange. He was beginning to feel unsure if it was actually Samantha or not.

Suddenly, Flocke stumble and dropped.

"Shit." Tank muttered. Rushiing over to him. "We've got a man down!"

Edward ran over, concerned. He pushed the American away with surprising force knelt next to Will. He didn't understand at first what was happening but then it dawned on him. The injections! They kept him and the other three from turning. But Will had not had any injections.

Will trembled nearby, ultimately dying. There was nothing he could do. There were no syringes here, and besides that took weeks of careful dosing.

"Father..." came the weak voice in German.

"Son..." Edward stated, surprised. He'd not been called father by the other yet. Nor had he called him son.

"Thank you for being... h-honest earlier... and t-thank you-" Will coughed. "For... letting... me fight to the end. May God... h-have mercy on all of...our souls," he grunted, choking on blood, his skin graying. The man's eyes shut, slowly.

His final breath rattled out, and he went limp.

Richtofen felt angry. Why? Why did this have to happen?

_My fault._

_ Yes it was your fault! _

_Yours alone, no one else's._

_Feeling regret?_

_You should have listened to us, then you could've saved him!_

"I should have..." He muttered in agreement. "For whatever it's worth...you are welcome, son."

He was alone truly now. Even the other three were stranger, distant to him. They hadn't even stuck around to watch this, as if they knew the truth behind it. Edward wanted to change many things, but knew it was impossible. He closed his eyes, and listened to the silence.

_Learn from this._

"Oh well." Richtofen whispered and then something inside seemed to break. A flood of emotions burst forth and...

He laughed. He laughed to the heavens, howling right along as the next wave of the dead emerged. He was still laughing loudly when his Wunderwaffe DG2 decimated the undead bodies, frying them to the bone. He squeezed the trigger repeatedly, laughing for a long time until there was nothing left to laugh at. He ran at them, dodged them, and then killed them. He'd get dangerously close to the lightning and walking bodies, as if daring his luck to run dry. As if daring his Wunderwaffe to turn on him, or for a zombie to get lucky.

Neither of those happened.

Eventually, the dead body of the Sergeant picked itself up to join its mindless brethren.

_Live. Learn. No more failures,_ Edward told himself. _No more memories or anything. Be who you were meant to be._ There was only the power to come and the pain to share. And he would love it all, every minute.

Will's corpse was among the last of that round to fall, a testimony to the lives that'd been broken. However, there was nothing special in its second death. It hit the ground in the same fashion as the others. The dead eyes empty and staring at nothing. They would never see anything again.

It was all over now. Something new was beginning. Something huge, ugly and deadly.

Maybe someone somewhere had been in denial, but the truth was plain as day. The apocalypse had come once again. And this time, it would fill the world. Hell had ascended to Earth.

Even the devil was participating in the fun.

_"Listen up my toys."_ She growled. _"You're in my game now. In my rules and you are controlled by that. The rules are simple though, kill as many of them you can before they kill you! You will get rewards for being in my game, if only to make it last! Have fun with my puppets!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>That's it for Ascension of the Ancients! I hope you liked it! :D Also, keep an eye out for the sequel to come soon!<p>

The end of the Ascension of the Ancients!

* * *

><p>Look for the sequel soon(hopefully)! The title is undecided.<p> 


End file.
